


Captain Deku

by ghost509



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asexual Bakugou Katsuki, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Bi panic Jiro Kyoka, Bisexual Ashido Mina, Bisexual Jirou Kyouka, Bisexual Yaoyorozu Momo, Christian girl isn't so christian later on, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dad Might, Dadzawa, Death, Dragon Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friendly Katsuki Bakugo, Harem, Ibara corruption, Izuku and Kaminari meme a lot, Izuku is Captain America basically, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Regret, Rewrite of the original Captain Deku, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma, i own no music used, loss of limb, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 74,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost509/pseuds/ghost509
Summary: The world of heroes wasn't ending anytime soon, not if Izuku "Deku" Midoriya had anything to say about it. Armed with a metal controlling quirk, One For All, his shield, and his friends, Izuku will take the world by storm as its newest beacon of light, as its newest Symbol of Peace. Powerful Izuku, Izuku X Harem. Rated M for mental problems, adult scenes, and more. Cross-posted on FFN. Rewrite of the original Captain Deku.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 344
Kudos: 719





	1. My New Quirk

**(Location: Musutafu pre-school. Time: Recess) ******

********

The sounds of children laughing and screaming filled the air of the Musutafu preschool playground. It was time for recess, the time of day were kids were allowed to go outside, run around, and play to their hearts content. Some were playing sports like kickball, some were playing games like hide and seek, and some took this opportunity to catch up on their sleep. However, three kids weren't playing or resting like the rest.

********

At the giant oak tree that sat at the edge of the playground stood three little kids, two boys and one girl. One boy had blond hair and red eyes, the girl had pink hair and yellow eyes, and the last boy had green hair and eyes. The girl was holding onto a remote, trying to get her toy out of the tree branches.

********

"Can I blow it out of the tree?" The blond boy asked.

********

"No Baku! I worked so hard on it! I'm not gonna let you blow it up!" The girl exclaimed, appalled and horrified at the idea.

********

"M-Maybe we could get the teacher to get it!"

********

"No Zuku! We're not supposed to bring toys to school! They'll take it and tell my parents!"

********

The kids in question were Mei Hatsume, Katsuki Bakugo, and Izuku Midoriya, three lifelong friends since the age of three. They were staring up at one of the trees branches near the top, watching as something blue and yellow kept trying to inch itself out. They listened as it whirled, trying to get free from its wooden prison.

********

The toy in question was a crudely sculpted and painted figure of All Might, with little rotors built inside of it, giving it the ability to fly via Mei's remote. Sadly she ended up losing control due to it getting too far away, and the three watched in horror as it flew into the tree.

********

"Well we have to do something dumby! Recess ends soon!"

********

"Don't call me a dumby you…you…butthead!"

********

"The hell did you call me?!" Bakugo screamed, before he and Mei got into each other's face, growling and pushing one another back.

********

Meanwhile, Izuku walked away from his friends and stared up at the stuck toy, trying to figure a way to get it. The tree had no groves or holes, meaning he couldn't climb it. He couldn't call his mom since she was at work, he didn't know anyone that could fly or extend their limbs, and he himself didn't have his quirk yet. So he, with his child brain and hope, did the only thing he could do.

********

He reached up and began jumping, hoping that, by some miracle, he'd jump high enough to grab it. Or maybe all of his jumping would make it fall down?

********

Sweat built up on his forehead as his tongue slipped passed his lips, a small whine escaping him as his plan had no effect on the stuck toy. Pouting, he kicked the tree, only to yelp in pain and hold his foot, angry at himself for doing something so dumb.

********

With a grunt he reached up towards it one last time, and this time something surprising happened. His fingertips glowed green, and the toy began shaking in the branch. Concentrating more, the toy began shaking more wildly, before it finally became dislodged and started floating down towards him. With wide eyes and a bright smile, he watched in amazement as it floated down enough for him to grab it. All Might's poorly drawn smile, smiled back at him, as if saying 'good job' or 'thank you for saving me'.

********

"Guys! Guys! I got it! I got Sume's toy!" He called out in joy, running over to his friends.

********

Bakugo and Mei had ended up getting into a wrestling match while he went to get the toy. Mei was sitting on Bakugo's back, grabbing onto his blond hair. Bakugo had a hold on Mei's left leg, and was getting ready to bite it before Izuku interrupted them.

********

Mei squealed, before kicking Bakugo's head, forcing him to let go of her leg before rushing towards her green haired friend. She jumped into his arms and giggled, which he did as well.

********

"My hero!" She exclaimed, before kissing his cheek and grabbing her toy beofre presenting it to Bakugo. The blond haired boy was just not getting up, while dusting himself off with one hand and rubbing the spot where she kicked him with the other. Izuku was frozen, cheeks cherry red. "Look Baku! Zuku got my toy back!"

********

"How the hell did you manage that Deku?" Bakugo asked. The question was able to get Izuku out of his frozen state, and allowed him to smile wide.

********

"I-I just got my quirk!"

********


	2. Doctors Visit

When preschool ended and Inko went to pick Izuku up, she was surprised to see some of the teachers had a small celebration for her child. When she asked why, the teachers told her that Izuku had finally gotten his quirk. This was further cemented by her baby boy rushing out to her, crying tears of joy and talking a mile a minute out of pure excitement. She was happy and relieved to find this out, as she was starting to get worried that her son might've been quirkless.

Mind you, she wouldn't be bothered or upset regardless if he had one or not, she was more worried for his health and safety. The quirkless were treated as lesser beings by many people, so to know that her son wouldn't go through any torment or bullying was a blessing.

After talking with some of the teachers, Inko decided it would be best for Izuku to see a quirk doctor right away. So, after pulling some strings and using some of her connections at the hospital she worked at, she was able to set up at appointment for later in the day.

This is where we found our mother and son duo now, with Inko sitting in a pristine white room and waiting for the doctor to come back with the results and her son. While Inko sat in her chair, Izuku was currently with the doctor performing several tests.

Soon the door opened, and Izuku rushed in to sit in the chair besides his mother. The doctor entered after with a clipboard in his hand. The man was middle aged, short, and balding, with thick glasses and thicker eyebrows.

"Ms. Midoriya, here's little Midoriya." He greeted before taking his seat. "I'm sure you're curious as to what we've found?" He asked, causing the two to nod. "Well, we took an x-ray to double-check little Midoriya's quirk claim. Standard procedure, nothing to worry about. What we found is that he does only have one joint in his pinky toe, confirming that he does have a quirk."

"The second thing we've discovered is that little Midoriya's quirk is actually a mutated version of your own quirk, Ms. Midoriya." The doctor stated.

"Mutated?"

"It means that, while it's similar to your own quirk, it's different enough to be classified as an entirely different one." The doctor informed while pulling out a metal pen. "While we waited for the x-ray to finish, we performed several tests with your son. We now know little Midoriya has control over metal objects. Are you ready, little Midoriya?" The doctor asked, causing the younger greenette to nod.

Reaching a hand out, Izuku began to concentrate on the pen held before him. It took some time, but much to his mother's joy, the tips of his fingers began glowing green. The pen in the doctor's hand started to wiggle, and confident in the boy's power, the doctor let it go. The pen floated in the air and started flying towards Izuku at a slow pace.

"Ok, now try pushing it back to me."

Following the order, Izuku concentrated more. This not only caused the pen to stop midair, but also begin flying back and into the doctor's hand.

"You see? Little Midoriya has complete control over metal objects. With some training I'm sure he'll not only be able to move larger objects made of metal, but he may also be able to magnetize other parts of his body, such as his feet or arms in case he's unable to use his hands at that moment in time." The doctor informed. "However, there is a downside to this quirk. If little Midoriya is ever in conflict with no metal around, he'll be in great danger. I'd recommend signing him up for some self-defense classes. With quirks like these you need to be prepared for anything, so I'll look up some specialists and trainers who may be able to help him do so. I know pro heroes like Death Arms, Ingenium, and Gun Head teach self-defense classes every weekend. Now, I suspect you want to be a hero, correct?"

"It's all he's ever dreamt about." Inko sighed as Izuku nodded eagerly.

"I wanna be just like All Might and make people smile!"

"Very well. May I suggest getting him some type of weapon or equipment to practice with? While his quirk may be quite useful, it'll hardly do him any good in hand to hand combat."

"Oh my. Do you really think he'll need a weapon?" Inko asked worriedly.

"Weapon, piece of equipment, something that'll make up for what he lacks and balance him out. At the moment he'll be a good support hero, but with the right tools and training he may turn into a just as good fighter. One hero I know of in particular is a great example, as he uses a capture weapon since his quirk doesn't affect villains with mutant type quirk."

Inko nodded and continued memorizing all of the information she was given. While she was wry of her baby using a weapon, it did make sense. The last thing she wanted was for her baby to get into a fight and not be prepared.

"I see, thank you so very much doctor. We'll discuss what Izuku wants to do once we get home."

"Excellent. While you do that I'll look into those specialists and trainers I was talking about. I think Gunhead should be the first to talk to, as I've heard he teaches stuff like martial arts and self-defense."

"I will. Thank you doctor!"


	3. Movie Watching

**(4 hours later: Midoriya residence)**

"This is quite the list the doctor provided for you." A woman equal to Inko's age and height commented as she read through the list that sat on the kitchen table.

This woman was Mei's mother, Hana Hatsume. Hana had short pink hair that reached her neck, yellow eyes much like her daughter, pale skin, and a pair of goggles that also functioned as a pair of glasses that currently rested on her nose. Both she and her husband were brilliant inventors known for making equipment that has saved the lives of countless heroes and civilians.

Hana and Mei had come over for their daily visit, as was their tradition ever since the two children had become friends. While she and Inko were talking in the kitchen, Izuku and Mei were watching a few American movies Hana's husband had brought back from his latest trip.

"I know. This page is for trainers, this one's for the heroes who teach self-defense, this one's for weapon experts, and that's barely scratching the surface." Inko sighed, placing the current sheet she held on top on one of the three stacks of papers the doctor had provided. "I can understand about being thorough, but this seems a bit…excessive."

"That's the understatement of the decade." Hana mumbled under her breath. "And you said the doctor mentioned Izuku should get some kind of equipment?"

"Yes, but we haven't had the time to decide or discuss what that item should be. I-I don't want my son using an actual weapon; he could end up killing someone by accident!"

"Well…maybe he doesn't need an actual weapon. There're plenty of items out there that could help him out. Maybe some kind of armor? Or a capture weapon?"

While the mothers continued discussing what to get Izuku, the child in question and his friend were busy with their own devices. They watched, captivated, as a man in red, white, and blue came falling from the sky. He landed onto a bad guy, shield first, and smashed him through a truck's window.

Then the hero kicked the truck and sent it smashing into another villain. The hero threw his shield, knocking another bad guy back before the shield bounced back to the hero.

Raising the shield high to block a volley of bullets, he ran and jumped onto a truck that a villain was currently standing on. Snatching the gun from the bad guy's hand, the hero landed a solid punch to his opponents' stomach, sending him flying and crashing into a cement pillar.

Following the hero up, two more heroes, a woman wearing red and a man with mechanical wings, flew into the scene and began to attack, kicking, punching, and sending the villains dressed in black flying through the air and smashing into their trucks. The woman in red then helped by floating the red-white-and-blue hero into the air and through a glass window.

Blocking more bullets, the hero smashed another villain into a metal desk before hiding behind a pillar of cement to protect himself from more bullets.

He bounced the shield off of the floor and a wall, and it smacked into a bad guy and sent him flying out of the building through a window. A new villain rushed him after that, but the hero swept his leg and knocked him to the ground. The hero followed that up by grabbing the man's leg before smashing him into another cement pillar.

"That's so cool!" Izuku cried out in excitement. "I want a shield like him! I want a shield to be my equipment!"

"Equipment?" Mei questioned, confused.

"Uh huh! The doctor said I should have some equipment since my quirk won't be good for fighting. I want a shield just like that guy!"

"A shield may be the perfect thing for you Izuku." Hana informed him as she and Inko walked towards the two. "It's the perfect combination of offense and defense, and you won't seriously hurt anyone like your mother fears. My husband and I could make one for you, if you'd like."

"Oh Hana, that's very generous, but we don't want to be of any trouble! And I'm sure a shield like that could be really expensive…"

"It's no trouble at all, Inko! This is a hero item we're talking about; the government will have no problem at all to help fund it."

"But Izuku's not a hero yet."

"Details, Inko, details! He's not one yet! What the government won't know won't hurt them." Hana stated, causing Inko to sigh. She knew it was of no use to argue with Hana and her family. Once they set their mind to something, they got it done. "Anyway, how are you guys enjoying the movies?"

"The heroes are cool and all…but none of them are as cool as my hero." Mei informed her mother, leaning onto Izuku's shoulder with a big smile. The greenette in question blushed bright red. It didn't help that their parents aww'd at that.

"So cute." Hana whispered, rapidly tapping the button on her phone to take pictures. After about 50 pictures, and with Inko trying to pry the phone out of her hand to make her stop, she decided that was enough…for now. "Ok, come on Mei, it's time to go."

"Goodbye my hero." She cooed before pecking Izuku's cheek and getting up from her seat. She sent a wink back at him, which made his whole head turn red.

"Ugh, you do that now after I put my phone away?!" Hana groaned, causing Inko and Mei to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So as some of you have mentioned, there hasn't been any big changes compared to the original Captain Deku besides fixing many grammatical errors (thanks to some people in the discord server I'm in) and adding some new dialogue. I assure you things are getting different starting next chapters, as well as several things in the later chapters. Some I know I'm changing, and some I'm on the fence about. For example, I'm on the fence about what Kirishima's gender will be, and who will be in Izuku's harem. While I like Tsu and Toru I'm not a huge giant fan of them.**
> 
> **Some of you like fem Kiri and some like Tsu and Toru. I'm still thinking them over and what I'll do with them. Just know the harem will still be a good size (sorry to the guy who said it should be small, like 3 to 4 people).**
> 
> **Thanks for being patient and keeping up with the story. Like I said things will start getting different starting next chapter.**


	4. Meeting the Trainers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem as polished as the others. I waited from 11 am to 12 at midnight to see if someone in the server I'm one would look it over, and since no one did i decided to post it now before i went to sleep.

**(Saturday: Downtown Musutafu)**

After thinking over her discussions with Izuku's doctor and Hana, Inko had decided to visit some of the places that the doctor had recommended. After talking it over with Izuku, the chosen places were the gym Death Arms owned, the track Ingenium owned, and the Gunhead agency which doubled as a martial arts dojo. While Inko was still wary of asking these pro heroes for help, the doctor had assured her this was for Izuku's best interest.

Death Arms' gym was gray and colorless on the outside, with giant windows running alongside the front and sides of the building. A small, three foot by three-foot makeshift sign with the words "Death Arms Gym" hung above the front doors.

Once the mother and son duo two entered the gym they were met with the sight of heroes and civilians alike using different types of equipment, from treadmills to barbells. A boxing ring sat in the middle of the giant room, where two people with mutant type quirks were currently going at it. And, standing to the side of the ring coaching them was the man they were looking for.

"C'mon Wu you have four other arms, use 'em! Gary you have literal eyes on the back of your head, how is he getting the better of you?! You guys are ffffff-uh-not good at this." Death Arms deterred from his original statement upon seeing Inko and Izuku. "Take five guys, I'll be back." He ordered before walking towards the pair. "What can I do for ya?"

"Hello I'm Inko Midoriya. I spoke with your assistant this morning regarding my son Izuku."

"Oh yeah, the metal kid. Doctor Aimoto emailed me last night about him and said I should train him. Tell me, why should I?" Death Arms asked while crossing his arms. Whenever someone wanted to join his gym or be trained by him, the hero would often make them explain why he should bother. If the explanation was good enough, he'd accept them, if not he declined.

"Well you see-" Inko stated, before feeling the child behind her start to vibrate where he stood. She sighed, knowing what was about to happen

"You're Death Arms, the punching hero!" Izuku exclaimed, running out from behind his mother to stand before the pro. The lad was no longer able to contain his excitement. "In your first week of being a hero you arrested 20 bad guys, stopped several bank robberies, and stopped a wall from crushing a mother and her right children! I'm such a huge fan!"

The hero grunted, slightly amazed someone had remembered that. Crouching down to the child's height, Death Arms sized him up before poking him in the stomach to see what exactly he was dealing with. Izuku giggled, before reaching up and poking the pro hero's nose. The pro narrowed his eyes, expression unreadable.

"I love this kid." He said suddenly, surprising Inko. "I'll train him to kick as- butt and take names."

"Wha- B-But I have a five-page essay on why-"

"He goes to school, right? Bring him in around 12 on Tuesday and we'll get started. Bring him in around the same time every day until I say otherwise. I'll have my assistant email you my contact information, schedule, and the type of food he should be eating and the amount he should be eating. See you then newbie." Death Arms informed before walking back towards the ring. "Break's over numbskulls, let's get back to work!"

Inko watched with wide eyes as the pro hero retreated back to the ring, amazed at how easy it was to convince him to train Izuku. She could only wish the next two would be as easy.

(Ingenium's Track: One hour later)

Ingenium's track, which was 400 meters long and built from synthetic rubber, was located on the other side of the city near the forest. The pro hero Ingenium built it here so those he trained could avoid all the smoke from the city and get some fresh air. As an added bonus a lake was nearby, which allowed him to teach people to swim if they didn't know how to.

As Inko and Izuku entered the area through the gates, they watched as Ingenium blew his whistle before several kids, all slightly older than Izuku, started their race. The pro must've seen them from the corner of his eye, as he turned to them with a smile.

"Mrs. Midoriya, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ingenium exclaimed, meeting them halfway instead of making them walk all the way to him. "Doctor Aimoto emailed me last night regarding your son Izuku. And I'm guessing this is the little guy in question!" The hero smiled, before crouching down to Izuku's height. "Hi there!"

Inko didn't bother to speak, as she knew what was about to happen. She kept quiet and allowed her son to work his magic. In 3, 2…

"You're Ingenium, the turbo hero! Two weeks after you became a pro you saved 150 people from a burning hotel! You even managed to calm down the kid who accidentally started the fire after they got their quirk! I've been a fan ever since!"

"…You're adorable!" The hero exclaimed, causing Inko to sweat drop. "I'd love to train him! Bring him here every Saturday and Sunday around two, starting tomorrow if that works for you both. I'll email you the schedule and the type of shoes I'd like him to have."

Inko nodded, and after the two conversed some more, she and Izuku went on their way while Ingenium went back to his students. She had a good feeling about their next stop.

(30 minutes later: Gunhead Agency)

"I'd like to adopt your son."

Inko, not to brag, was used to hearing such a phrase coming from her friends and Izuku's teachers. But hearing it come from a pro hero was a whole different experience.

The mother and son had arrived a few minutes ago and met with Gunhead's assistant, who went to fetch the hero from his office. Upon meeting them, and it didn't even take two minutes, Izuku was already hanging off the man's arm like it was a monkey bar. Her son wasn't even able to list off facts about Gunhead or talk about the heroic acts he did once becoming a hero before the man fell in love with a simple smile and energetic hello from Izuku.

"I'm afraid I must decline…buuut you could see him weekly if you agreed to train him?"

"Good enough, you've got yourself a deal. Bring the little guy in at three every Friday and I promise to train him to the best of my abilities." Gunhead informed before returning the child to his mother. "Would you mind waiting so I can write a ten-page essay on why you should let me adopt him?"

The sad thing is that Inko genuinely couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

(Midoriya Apartment: 5 pm)

"So, did he get to ten pages?"

"Sadly no, he was only able to get to seven before we had to leave." Inko informed, causing Hana to laugh.

It was five in the evening, meaning Hana and Mei came over to visit Izuku and Inko. While their children played in Izuku's room, the parents were discussing the places and heroes Inko and Izuku had visited.

"Izuku was training with Death Arms every day until stated otherwise, with Ingenium every weekend, and with Gunhead every Friday. Thankfully with the times we can get back here for Izuku's and Mei's playdates." Inko informed with a smile, unaware of Hana's frown.

"Yeah about that, Inko we need to talk." Hana said, surprising Inko. She seemed sad and was being much more hesitant with her words, two things that completely unlike Hana. "These playdates might have to go on a hiatus…a long hiatus."

"Oh no, is something wrong? Did Izuku or I say something that upset you?" Inko questioned, worried she had done something to make her friend upset.

"Oh no no! You guys didn't do anything! It's just-" Hana sighed. "Lee and I have been offered a job in America for some government agency. They want us to help invent items to keep the public and heroes safe from harm. They're offering us more money than we'll ever need, full control over what we build, and if we're good enough they'll give us our own team of scientists. This could be big for us."

"When will you be leaving? How long will you guys be gone?" Inko asked, trying to process all of this. She was sad of course but she was more worried for how Izuku would react; he'd be devastated!

"We're leaving Monday, and we don't know. Could be months, but it's looking more like years. I told Mitsuki all of this while you guys were out running around. We were hoping the kids could come over here tomorrow and have one last day together."

"Of course! I'll run to the store tonight to pick up snacks for tomorrow, we need to try and make tomorrow as amazing as ever for them. I just hope the kids will be okay."

The kids were, in fact, not going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple to things to note. This chapter is the first that is officially different from the original CD, as i mentioned in the original Izuku was trained as a child by multiple pro heroes, but i never actually wrote a chapter showcasing this. So, here it is. From the beginning part of me wanted to have Miruko show up and interact with kid Izuku, but i've been 50/50 on it. idk, ultimately i decided not to
> 
> This chapter kinda marks the turning point for this rewrite, as now I'm going to change some major events/scenes compared to the original CD. Some of the original stuff annoyed people so i guess I'll try changing it.
> 
> I still haven't decided on what the final harem will be. Again I'm not a big fan of Tsu or Toru, and I'm starting to get into the idea of Kendo replacing fem Kiri and keep Kiri as a male. Idk yet. Hell I'm even tempted to have Izuku save Toga from being evil and add her to the harem (maybe place her in 1B? idk, just an idea/thought). Or fuck it, maybe i could go Plus Ultra and make Dabi a chick and have Izuku save her, idfk
> 
> So that's that i think. Hope you all have been enjoying and I'll see ya in the next chapter.


	5. Silly Rabbit

**(Three weeks later)**

Gunhead flinched at the latest cry coming from one of his students. He watched as a boy with brown hair and gray skin walked away from the training mats, a small limp in every step. His newest (and already favorite) student Izuku Midoriya stood on the mats, his face fixed with an annoyed look as his training partner for the day limped away.

Every day Gunhead would have the kids pair up for mock fights in order for him to evaluate their forms and fighting styles. The fights were supposed to be tame and ended when one of the students either surrendered or began to cry. Overall, he was proud of his students, and thanks to the efforts of Death Arms and Ingenium, Izuku was at the top out of everyone. Although he had noticed the boy had been a bit more…extreme over the last few sessions.

For example, the boy that was limping was Izuku's own doing. The green-haired child had pinned his opponent on the ground, knee in his back while pulling one arm and leg behind him. The child had refused to surrender, and Izuku accidentally twisted the kid's ankle in the process. The child started to cry and since Izuku knew the rules, he got off of him and let him go.

Izuku was a lot more…extreme during these past few weeks, often going in for the kill during these spars instead of practicing and training like Gunhead had wanted. It was easy to see the greenette was angry, and from what Inko had told him the first day Izuku missed class, the pro hero could see why. Losing a friend, either from death or moving away, wasn't an experience Gunhead was new to, especially in his profession.

"Midoriya and Tanaka partner up. Ito, you go and rest." Gunhead ordered, causing the three to nod. Ito, the gray-skinned boy, started walking towards the infirmary. Tanaka was a boy with brown hair and spikes sticking out of his body, much like a porcupine. He seemed nervous but nodded nonetheless before getting on the training mat with Izuku and getting into a fighting stance. "Ready? Begin!"

Tanaka made the first move, rushing towards Izuku to close the distance. He started out with three quick jabs, two aimed for the stomach, and the third for his face. Izuku dodged to the left, then right, before ducking under the third. Growling, Tanaka raised his foot, sending a kick flying towards the side of Izuku's head.

Izuku caught it, before swiping at Tanaka's other leg and making the child fall flat on his back. Flipping him onto his stomach, Izuku dug his knee into his opponents' back while being careful to avoid all the spikes. Grabbing onto one of his arms, Izuku pulled the arm and leg back, not giving him an opportunity to escape. After a minute of struggling Tanaka sighed before using his free hand to slap the mat, officially declaring his submission.

"Kid's got some nice reaction time; I'll give him that." A voice spoke from behind Gunhead, causing the man to chuckle under his mask.

"That he does. He's probably the best student I've ever had." He informed, before getting punched in the arm. "Ow! I'm kidding Usagiyama…sort of."

"You take that back right now old man. There's no one that could replace me." Rumi Usagiyama growled while standing beside the pro. Rumi was a teenage girl with light brown skin, white hair, and had two tall rabbit ears on the top of her head. Currently she was a UA student of class 1A, and was training to be a hero.

"Whatever you say. So, what brings my second favorite student ever here?" He asked, causing her to gasp.

"Second?!"

"You dropped after punching me. Not only did you hurt me physically, but you hurt my feelings too." He informed, faking a quiet sob to further his point. The girl next to him merely rolled her eyes. "So, what can I do for you? I assume this isn't a mere visit?"

"Doing my internship and I'm required by the hero I'm trying to work with to get a letter of recommendation from someone I've interned with. Apparently, I'm too 'extreme' and 'hot-tempered' for them to trust without someone else's say so. Can you believe that crap?"

"Ha ha, yeah. Totally crazy." Gunhead trailed off, trying not to shiver at the memory from when she had interned under him. He still had nightmares about that villain with three ribs poking out of their chest.

"You're lying." She accused with a glare.

"Whaaaaat? Of course not! I'm-" He began, but jumped back as soon as she took a step towards him. "Okay I lied you terrify me!"

"What?! I only took a step towards you!"

"And taking one step is all it took for you to put that rhino villain into a year-long coma!" He exclaimed, causing her to huff and roll her eyes. "Face it Rumi, you're scary."

"Hey, I can be just as fluffy, loveable, and all that other bullshit like All Might and whoever else."

"Oh yeah? Prove it and the recommendation is yours."

"Gunhead! No other kid wants to be my training partner. I think I scared them off." Izuku informed as he made his way towards the pair. He was completely caught off guard when the rabbit girl picked him up.

"Listen kid, are you scared of me?"

"Well…you're a stranger who just picked me up for no reason, so yeah a little." He nodded.

"How about a deal? I take you out in like 16 years and you say I'm not scary. Deal?" She questioned, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. The kid nodded, much to her relief.

"Deal. You're not scary at all."

"Great, now run along and do whatever kids do." She ordered while placing him down, before facing the pro. "See? Told you I'd prove I wasn't scary."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Plus, that was creepy on several different levels."

"True, but you never said how I needed to prove myself or that I couldn't bribe someone to say I wasn't scary. Classic loophole."

"I…damn you're right. But just you wait, you're gonna regret that deal you just made in 16 years when he's Japan's most eligible bachelor. That kid's going places." Gunhead warned.

"Yeah, I highly doubt it. He's a kid, he'll forget the deal in like a month."

If only she knew how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So...I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news being that this chapter is completely new and wasn't in the original CD. Manga people, I hope you can predict what I'm gonna do with these two.**
> 
> **Now for the bad news. I've decided not to do the Toga or fem Dabi ideas. I'm sorry but while I liked the ideas, the cons of doing them would outweigh the pros. I do plan on making a lemon fic where Izuku accidentally becomes a sex worker at a hotel, so maybe I'll make chapters with them.**
> 
> **As per someone's suggestion/request the current harem will be: Mei, Uraraka, Jiro, Mina, and Momo, with Miruko being added way in the future. Like I said I do like Tsu and Toru, and do like reading romance/lemon fics of them with Izuku, but I don't think I'd be able to show them enough love in this fic. I apologize to those who do like those characters being with Izuku. With that being said I received a PM from someone suggesting Kendo and Ibara. Maybe I'll do them? Idk**
> 
> **And...I think that's about it. I informed ya'll what's gonna happen and shamelessly plugged my future lemon. So yeah, enjoy the fic and I'll talk to ya'll in the next chapter. It'll probably be a time skip to Izuku and Bakugo in middle school unless I decide to add Kendo and/or Ibara to the harem. If I do I'll have a fic or 2 to Izuku meeting them when they're all kids.**
> 
> **Whatever I decide, see ya then.**


	6. Metal, Fists, and Vines

As the sun fell and the moon rose, some businesses were beginning to close for the night as others started booming with the night crowd. Downtown Musutafu housed a unique bar that no ordinary individual could find, much less simply walk into. This bar, appropriately titled "No Name" was a bar designed for pro heroes by pro heroes. It was seen as a beacon of safety and peace for the pros, who needed to escape the frenzied media or perhaps unwind after a long and stressful day of stopping crime.

At a table in the corner of the room sat three pro heroes: Death Arms, Gunhead, and the Red Rammer, Takeo Kendo. Takeo had been down in the dumps lately, so Gunhead and Death Arms thought a night out would cheer him up.

"I just don't know what to do. I feel so helpless." Takeo sighed.

"Oh, um…You know you can get a donor for that, right?" Gunhead informed, causing Takeo to splutter and Death Arms to sigh.

"What the fuck do you think we're here to cheer him up about?" Death Arms asked.

"Is-Is he not infertile?"

"No, you idiot!" The two shouted simultaneously. "He's upset because his kid's upset, so we're here to cheer him up." Death Arms explained.

"Oooooh. Oh fuck yeah, Gary is the infertile one. Ha, stupid Gary." Gunhead giggled, before taking a long sip out of his already empty glass.

"How much has he had to drink tonight?" Takeo whispered to Death Arms.

"He's only on his third mimosa. I love the guy but he's a total lightweight." Death Arms whispered back.

"So! What'sss lil Itsuka sssad about now?" Gunhead said, his words starting to slur from the alcohol.

"Guess I'll have to tell you again since you've forgotten the other ten times that I've told you." Takeo muttered, annoyed. "A few of her friends have moved away to places like Europe and America, and they're not coming back any time soon. She feels abandoned and thinks she won't be able to make any new friends."

"I see, I see…Oh! Fucking, we know someone like that!" Gunhead exclaimed giddily.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, the new kid we're training had the exact same problem a few weeks ago. Name's Izuku Midoriya. Slipped my mind, kid's totally forgettable." Death Arms explained.

"He's lying, we both wanna adopt him and are currently competing for it. He doesn't want to admit it because he's embarrassed." Gunhead told the truth, causing Death Arms to growl in annoyance.

"You weren't supposed to tell him!"

"And you're not supposed to lie! We're HEROES! HEROES DON'T LIE!"

"Can you two shut up?! People are trying to relax after a long and hard day!" A hero sitting at the bar shouted at them. His costume was a skintight suit with red and white coloring, and his cape was pure white with a red circle in the middle. He currently had his cowl down, revealing pale skin and shoulder length brown hair.

"Fucking Gary." Gunhead growled under his breath, before standing up, taking off his vest, and tossing it into Death Arms' face. "What're you gonna do, Gary?"

"You don't want none of this old man, just sit back down." Gary ordered, before feeling two glasses of alcohol being thrown on his back. Surprised he turned, and watched as Gunhead carelessly dropped two glasses onto the ground, breaking them.

"What do you wanna do, huh? What do you wanna do? What makes you the brauthority, brah?"

"Should we stop them?" Takeo asked Death Arms.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Death Arms informed, watching as Gunhead charged Gary and tackled him over the bar. "So about Itsuka; we could have her and Izuku meet up. Maybe they'll form a friendship or something? God knows they both really need a friend right now."

"And maybe in the future, I'll officiate their wedding!" Gunhead informed, while putting Gary in a headlock.

"I mean, I guess we can try? How's tomorrow sound?"

"I'll call Izuku's mother and tell her about the plan. We'll set something up." Death Arms promised as the two watched Gary try climbing back over the bar, only for Gunhead to smash a giant glass vase over the man's head. Gary's head smacked into the bar, before the hero fell to the ground unconscious.

"Fuck you Gary! You infertile piece of shit!"

"Why does he hate Gary so much?"

"I have no idea."

**(The Next Day: The Park)**

The plan was simple: Inko, Takeo, Gunhead, and Deaths Arms would take Izuku and Itsuka to the park to let them play together. If they were lucky the duo would talk and discover the many things they had in common before forming a friendship. It was Inko's idea, as Death Arm's idea involved having the two partner up and fight at his gym, while Gunhead's idea involved a lot of SWAT vans, a banana clock, and the pool at UA.

Her idea was the safest of the three, and the least illegal.

The park is where the two children in question currently are, walking alongside one another further away from the adults. Out of the corner of their eyes, they took in the appearance of the other. Hair as orange as fire and hair as green as the forest, eyes as blue as the ocean and eyes as green as emeralds.

Things were rather awkward as neither of them knew what to talk about.

"So…what's your quirk?" Izuku asked, curious. Ever since seeing her, he had attempted to figure it out but had no such luck. It wasn't a mutant quirk, he could tell that much.

"It's called Big Fist, a transformation quirk that lets me, well…" She trailed off, before raising her fists and letting them grow a few sizes. She figured showing would be better than telling, as many people weren't impressed upon hearing what her quirk could do.

"That's so cool! You could beat villains so much faster than others, and could rescue more civilians with it!" He exclaimed, surprising her. Not many people got excited over hearing or seeing her quirk, so to have him fanboying over it was a nice change. "Mine lets me control metal! When I grow up, I want to have a shield be my support item!"

"T-That's awesome." She said, surprised that was his quirk. From how green his hair and eyes were, she would've guessed it had something to do with nature like controlling trees. "Who's your favorite hero?"

"All Might! And yours?"

"My dad is! He's the Red Rammer."

"He is?! That's so cool!"

Itsuka smiled, watching him list off every detail of her father's fighting style and how many civilians he had saved. She had a feeling she was gonna like this guy.

**(The next day: Local flower shop)**

As predicted, Izuku and Itsuka had hit it off very well. The two were going on and on, talking about quirks and pros nonstop. They were sad to have had to leave the park and one another, so Takeo had the idea of letting Izuku and Inko come over to his house the next day so the two could continue to get to know each other.

The green duo accepted, and Inko decided it would be nice to get them some flowers before arriving. Takeo informed them that Itsuka and his wife loved roses of varying colors, so taking that knowledge, Inko took Izuku to the nearest flower shop to let him pick some out.

The future pro was currently browsing through the seemingly endless row of different colored roses. Red, black, pink, and blue were just some of the colors Izuku was able to see. His eyes landed a vase full of orange roses, and he smiled as they reminded of Itsuka. They were perfect!

"May I help you?" A voice questioned, causing him to jump in surprise. Turning, he saw a girl about his age staring at him. She had piercing green eyes, and instead of actual hair like him, her hair consisted of long green vines.

"Uh, I would like some orange roses, please."

She nodded, before using her vines to wrap around and pick up the vase. She walked away, and beckoned him to follow.

"So cool." He whispered under his breath, thousands of ideas flowing through his head on her she could use her vines to be a hero. He ran in order to catch up with her. "Do you work here?"

"Mmm hmm." She hummed in response.

"Awesome! You must really like flowers. Of course with a quirk like yours, you probably love nature, right?"

"Mmm hmm." She hummed again, starting to wrap the roses so their thorns couldn't hurt the overly chatty boy or whomever he was planning to give them to.

"You know, my mom and I are going over to my friend's house to play. Would you like to join us?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to de-"

"She'd love to!" A voice exclaimed from the room behind the vine girl. Out stepped a woman with similar hair to the girl that was helping him. The woman seemed to be roughly around his mother's age.

"Mother!"

"Sweety, why don't you go talk to your mother and see if it's okay? I'll get my daughter ready." The woman suggested, using her own vines to hand him the roses. The boy nodded eagerly, before running off to find his mother.

"But mother, I don't want to go! I'd much rather stay here and-"

"Read the bible and pray, yes my child I know. That's all you ever want to do." Aina Shiozaki sighed. "My child, your love and devotion to our faith is notable, and it will be recognized by our saviors. Nevertheless, you are still a child and deserve to have an actual childhood. Please, for me, go with him, try to have a good time, and perhaps make some friends?"

"Yes mother, I shall try my best." She sighed, causing Aina to grin in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So as you can clearly tell, I'm doing the Kendo and Ibara idea someone here on Ao3 suggested. I like the characters, I like the ships of them with Izuku, and I especially love the idea of Izuku slowly 'corrupting' Ibara, as she should and will put it. >:) ;)**
> 
> **ANYWAY, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This chapter is yet another one that is totally different from the original CD. Beginning with the next chapter you'll be seeing more of the original CD chapters with tweaks and changes, some of which I know many will like since they had problems with the originals.**
> 
> **Now for some announcements...**
> 
> **I've placed 2 references in this chapter of shows that I'm fond of, and am curious if anyone can guess them. Here's your hint: the shows in question are aimed towards adults.**
> 
> **I have two final exams this week and should have two more be next week. On top of that I'm trying to take a math class online, since I heard doing so is easier than taking the math class on campus at my college. If i get in my time for writing should, in theory, be unaffected. I just hope my professor gets off his ass and does the paperwork.**
> 
> **what if I… make Captain Deku… an MHA X Avengers X Overwatch crossover.. aha ha, just kidding.. unless..?**
> 
> **I...think that's it. I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Sludge Your Way Into My Heart

**(11 years later: Aldera Junior High)**

As the teacher started to lecture students about the importance of planning for their futures, Izuku scribbled away at his notebook and was finishing up the sketch of Mt. Lady that he had started this morning while she was fighting a villain with a gigantification quirk. He personally didn't see the point in listening to the lecture as he, Kacchan, Itsuka, and Ibara had already planned for their futures when they were younger. The next step after middle school would be to go to UA, and the overall endgame was to become a pro hero.

Izuku nodded to himself upon seeing the now completed Mt. Lady sketch, before turning a few pages to work on another. The page he had stopped on made him pause for a second, before he cracked a smile. Littering two pages were sketches of his three friends in various poses with different expressions. For example, one was of Itsuka hanging upside down from a tree branch, one was of Ibara nursing a baby bird back to health, and one was of Kacchan flipping him off. While that sketch itself didn't bring him much joy, the memory of showing it to Mitsuki was one he would cherish forever.

It still amazed him how much has happened ever since he was a kid. While he was still saddened to this day over Mei moving away to America, a lot of good has happened to him. Meeting and being trained by pros like Death Arms, Gunhead, and Ingenium, befriending Itsuka, Ibara, Rumi, and lastly, how much he has improved not only his body, but his quirk as well.

"Oi, nerd!" Bakugo shouted before kicking his desk, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts. "Stop daydreaming and let's go, the bell rang!"

Noticing that the classroom was emptying out since the school day had just officially ended, Izuku nodded before getting and grabbing his bag. The duo exited the class and walked out the front doors of the school, the bright sun nearly blinding them after being locked inside for so long.

"You still coming over tonight?"

"Eh, depends. Is Auntie cooking or are you gonna try to assassinate me again?" Bakugo asked, causing Izuku to roll his eyes.

"My cooking isn't that bad Kacchan." He tried to argue, and the raised eyebrow he got back in return made him sigh in defeat. "She's cooking."

"Thank fuck. Yeah I'll be over, just gotta run to the store and pick some shit up. You coming with me?"

"After what happened last time? No thanks, I'd rather just head home." Izuku replied, shivering at the memory of the last time they went to the store together. He still hoped that poor old woman was doing alright.

"Pftt, if you're thinking of that old woman then she deserved what happened. She was like 100 years old and eats fucking mush, there was no reason she needed that many peppers."

"I can see your lips moving but all I can hear is 'I'm a little bitch who attacks old people'.'" Izuku joked, before jumping to the side to avoid the incoming punch. "Too slow!"

"We'll see about that later tonight fucker. You'll be trapped with me in your house all night, and your little girlfriends won't be there to save you!" Bakugo shouted as he crossed the street, causing Izuku to stutter out a response as his cheeks reddened. "Ha! You stuttered, which means I won this round! Fuck you!" Bakugo shouted while walking further away, causing the green haired teen to sigh.

"Asshole." Izuku whispered to himself as he continued his walk home. Sadly he heard this morning that his usual route was undergoing construction, which meant he had to take a completely new route.

The teen couldn't help it as a feeling of unease crept upon him while walking through an old tunnel. The mixture of it becoming darker the further he went inside, the countless graffiti that plagued the walls, and the scratches and cracks from people who used their quirks illegally here for fun made his walking speed increase ever so slightly.

He felt as if he was being watched, making his hairs stand on end.

"You'll make a perfect skin-suit for me to hide in kid." A rough and gritty voice spoke from behind. Freezing, he whipped around and watched, horrified, as green sludge began oozing its way up from the sewer. It twisted and turned, its height nearing the ceiling of the tunnel. Yellow eyes filled with malice stared down at him, a manic grin forming and showing its jagged and broken teeth.

'A villain!' Izuku thought to himself, his body moving before he could think. He spun around and ran away as quickly as he could, knowing he had a type advantage over the sludge. He'd seen plenty of videos of heroes fighting people with similar quirks, and knew that fire, ice, and wind type elemental quirks were the best at combating them.

No matter how fast he ran, he could feel something wrapping around his legs, causing him to trip and fall down onto the ground. He tried clawing at the ground, but it didn't help as he was pulled backwards before landing in the sludge mass.

"This'll only take a second." The villain chuckled, cold and taunting.

Izuku could feel his mouth ripped open, before sludge began piling inside him. The teen struggled, trying to grab hand fulls and throwing it away, but it didn't help. With every second passing, he found it more and more difficult to breathe as he felt himself slowly losing consciousness.

As he died, all Izuku could think about were his friends and family that he'd never see again, or how he wouldn't be able to keep any of his promises. He'd never see his mother, or Kacchan, Itsuka, Ibara…Mei.

The manhole cover behind them suddenly flew into the air and clanged against the ground. Eyes widening, the slime villain stopped his killing of Izuku and turned around, fear replacing the malice his eyes once held.

"Have no fear, for you are safe." All Might announced, right foot slamming into the concrete below. "Now that I am here!"

The sludge villain panicked as it formed several hands, each shooting towards the hero at a great speed. All Might ducked under each attack with ease, before he rushed at the villain. Foot stomping his onto the ground yet again, All Might raised his fist as wind surrounded him.

" **Texas Smash!** " He shouted, punching his fist forward and whipping up wind, sending a cyclone of air towards the villain at an incredible speed. The slime villain was literally blown away from Izuku, its liquid body scattered throughout the tunnel like paint.

Izuku no longer felt himself in his sludge villain as he fell to the ground. Opening his eyes, the last thing he saw was All Might in his Texas Smash pose before he finally fell to the ground, unconscious.

It could've seconds before he came to, or minutes, or maybe even hours, he didn't know. All he knew was that someone was gently smacking his cheek in order to get him awake. Opening his eyes, he nearly had a stroke when the first thing he saw was All Might's smiling face beaming down at him.

"Glad to see you're finally awake! I had thought I lost you there!" He smiled.

A scream escaped Izuku as he crawled back away from the number one pro hero, countless questions and thoughts running through his mind as the number one hero All Might stared at him with his famous, golden smile.

What had happened to the villain? Were they safe? Why in the fuck was All Might standing here before him?!

"Don't worry, I have apprehended the villain!" All Might spoke as if he just read Izuku's mind, and held up two plastic bottles to show that yes, he had indeed captured the sludge villain. "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing, usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe, but it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!" He laughed loudly. When he saw Izuku just stare at him, he continued. "As an apology I gave you an autograph and placed it on the back pages of that journal you had with it. I apologize for not asking first but you were unconscious when I did so."

All Might was apologizing to him?! Wait until he told Kacchan!

Wait, autograph?!

Grabbing onto his journal and opening it up to the last pages, he screamed again when he saw that, yes, All Might had used two pages to give him one giant autograph. Izuku felt that he could now die happily.

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!" Izuku began bowing like his life depended on it, going on and on about how it would be passed down to generation and generation as an heirloom.

All Might just gave a thumbs up.

"Glad to make your dreams come true! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get this villain to the police as soon as possible and then continue my route! Evil never stops, and neither do I!" He laughed, before he started doing some stretches to prepare himself for takeoff.

He…had to go? No! Izuku had so many personal and professional questions to ask! He couldn't just go, not now!

Izuku watched his squat and stretch, and made up his mind, before All Might could jump and get away.

He'd hitch a ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As I said previously, this is where this story starts appearing similar to the original CD. Some chapters will be more or less the same, some will be heavily modified, and some will be outright brand new.**
> 
> **As many of you may recall, the chapter after this in the original CD had made a lot of people quite mad, causing them to entirely give up on the story. To avoid spoilers I won't say if the reason why people were mad wil change or not, you'll just have to find out for yourself (I love to tease). Hint: I think everyone will be happy.**
> 
> **Also I mentioned in chapter 6 that it contained 2 references to shows I like. The 'Red Rammer' was a reference to American Dad, and how Gunhead was acting was a reference (I guess?) to Randy Marsh in South Park.**
> 
> **Let's see...notes...notes...nope, think that's it. I'll see ya next time with a new update.**


	8. The Next Symbol of Peace

"This has to be a dream."

"Kid?"

"Or, maybe I died and I'm in some kind of twisted hell?"

"Kiiiid?"

"Or-Or you're a clone! Or, an imposter!"

"Kid?!"

"No that's impossible. No one could recreate a Texas Smash that powerful, but the clone theory might be plausible."

_Bonk_

"Ow!" Izuku shouted after getting bopped on top of the head. He rubbed the area, and stared up at the skeletal man.

"Sorry young man, but I wasn't able to get a word in edgewise with all your muttering." He apologized. "Before you start muttering and throwing out theories again, rest assured when I say that I _am_ All Might."

"But All Might is 7'3 with giant muscles. And you're…well…" Izuku trailed off, gesturing to the man's body. The man chuckled, before sitting on the ground across from him.

"That is my muscled form. You're currently looking at the real me, Toshinori Yagi. And, the reason why I look like this is simple." He stated with a frown, before lifting up his shirt to reveal a large and nasty scar, one that made Izuku cringe. "Pretty gross, right? I got this in a fight five years ago: my respiratory system was basically destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. It can't be fixed, and it's a miracle I'm still alive." He explained.

"Right now, I can only do hero work for about three hours a day, and this is what I look like the rest of the time."

"Five years ago? If I remember correctly your biggest fight that year was against Toxic Chainsaw. But judging by that injury…it couldn't have been him. So it was someone else, a villain that _I_ don't even know about."

"You know your stuff, and you're rather observant, aren't you?" All Might chuckled. "You're correct, it was done by a different villain, one the world hasn't heard of thanks to me. I've tried my best to keep their existence under wraps."

All Might went on to explain, even when scared, why he would always wear a smile when in battle. He was the symbol of peace, a beacon of light in this crazy and scary world. He needed the people to know that he was strong, and they were safe with him around.

It was a difficult job, but what wasn't difficult about being a pro? The stress and fear knowing that everyday might be your last, of knowing that with one small slip up the lives of many could be lost. People attacking and criticizing you for damages caused to the city, and to stores, homes, and livelihoods being destroyed by you. It didn't matter how many people you saved or how many villains were put behind bars because of you, to some you would always be an uncontrollable force, a mere villain. It was no wonder why you'd always hear in the news how a hero died via suicide.

This gave Izuku a lot to think about, and in a way, it made him better prepared on what he would eventually have to deal with. He knew being a pro was tough, but hearing just how tough it was coming from the number one hero himself put a lot of things into perspective.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. This sludge villain won't take himself to jail." All Might said as he stood up.

"Wait, before I go there's something I need to ask." Izuku readied himself, finding himself reconsidering his question at All Might's confused stare. "It's just, can I be a hero, just like you? I mean my friends and mother have always said I could ever since I received my quirk, but you're my personal hero, ya know? It would mean a lot coming from you." Izuku explained, cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

"If I had a nickel." All Might chuckled under his breath. "Ok young Midoriya, show me what you've got! What's your quirk?"

"I call it 'Magnetism'. I can control metal and make myself into a magnet, if need be." Izuku explained, before looking around the roof for items to show off his power. He lucked out, as there were several paint cans and metal pipes up there with them.

Fingertips glowing green, the pipes and cans rattled until they began floating towards Izuku. They spun around him in a circle numerous times, before he forced the pipes into the roof and sat the cans on top. The pipes were implanted just enough to make them stay up, and just enough to where anyone could easily pull them out.

"At the moment I can lift one ton, and can only control ferrous metals. I'm also close to being able to crush and rip apart metal, and I'm on working on increasing how much I can lift. Unfortunately, I can't control nonferrous metals at the moment, but I've been working on it!" He explained, causing the pro to nod as he followed along.

"Controlling metal does have some major advantages, especially in a city of construction area. And, of course if the villain you're facing is made of metal you're almost guaranteed to win the fight." All Might muttered to himself in thought. "Of course, your quirk wouldn't be the best for those moments of hand to hand in an environment where there is no metal. How do you plan to compensate?"

"A support item, sir. When I was growing up I was _really_ into a movie franchise, and one of the heroes in it had a shield, so I was hoping to have one like his. It's uh, kind of embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Not at all my boy! Many people base an aspect of their hero costume, equipment, or name off of someone they look up to, no matter if they're real or made up. Personally I think a sword would be better, or perhaps having a sword and shield, but I can see having a shield would work wonders for someone with a quirk such as yours!" All Might gave his blinding smile with a thumbs up. "Keep on working on that quirk of yours, and I'm sure you'll make for a fantastic hero one day!"

Izuku felt a massive weight lift off of his shoulders, as he found himself finally able to breath after so long. He couldn't help but smile.

"T-Thank you All Might! You don't know how much that means!"

"Anytime young Midoriya. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take this guy to the local station. Would you mind waiting here for a few minutes after I leave? It'd be quite odd for us to leave at the same time." All Might stated, causing Izuku to nod.

All Might left after that, and after about 10 minutes Izuku did as well. With his head held high, he knew nothing could ruin his day.

**(15 minutes later)**

As Izuku walked down the street, two police cars drove past him. A bunch of people, heroes included, were gathering at the end of the street. The cop cars pulled up and some officers flew out to join the crowd. Curious, Izuku walked over and pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the sludge villain once again, surrounded by flames and broken structures. Multiple heroes were on the scene, some were putting out the fires or rescuing civilians, while others were attempting to fight said villain. People were murmuring all around him, talking about how scary this was or how bad they felt for the hostage.

Wait, hostage?

A scream came from the slime villains' body, as did multiple explosions, which only caused more fires to form around the scene.

"Let me go!" The hostage screamed, which made Izuku feel sick to his stomach. He knew that voice, he knew that blond hair that was sticking out of the green slime, and he knew that quirk.

It was Kacchan. He was the hostage, and he was going to die unless someone was going to do something.

 _'Death Arms, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Backdraft are on the scene. Death Arms fists won't do a thing, Mt. Lady can't fit, Backdraft is taking care of the fires, and Kamui Wood is busy rescuing civilians.'_ Izuku thought to himself, hands clenching at his side. None of the heroes here could really do anything, and by the time a hero who could actually do something got here, Kacchan would be…would be…

Before Izuku knew what was happening, civilians and heroes alike were screaming for him to get back as he rushed through the flames towards the slime villain. His stomach dropped and he swallowed thickly, a wave of nausea and fear building up as he met the villain's eyes, but he continued running forward, determined to save his 'brother'.

He began looking around, to see if there was anything that could help him out. His eyes landed on a still standing stand with a sign that read 'LN2 Ice Cream', and on said stand was a metal container. Green energy surged at his fingertips as he pointed at the container, which too had green energy forming around it. With a wave of his hand the container was sent flying towards the villain, and ended up hitting the slime that had Bakugo trapped. The villain screamed in pain as the area where the container hit started to turn into ice.

Energy surrounded a manhole cover, and like the container Izuku sent it flying towards the villain. It made contact with the ice and broke the area, allowing the greenette to reach forward and grab onto Bakugo. Pulling with all of his might, he was able to pull Bakugo free, but sent the two falling to the ground from how much he was pulling.

"What are you doing you fucking idiot?! I'm so fucking telling Auntie!" Bakugo screamed at his friend as they got up.

"You thank me later!" Izuku yelled, fingertips glowing green once again as a nearby dumpster glowed. Swiping his hands to the left, the dumpster rolled and slammed into the villain, cutting the upper half and causing it to fall into the dumpster.

Using the villain's entrapment to their opportunity, the two teens run away and into the heroes. Death Arms, surprised and relieved, grabbed onto them before forcing them behind his body.

The villain roared in anger as he slithered his way out of the dumpster, his two halves meshing and combining together once more. Rage filled his eyes upon seeing the green haired kid from before, and he screamed while forming several hands of sludge. He shot them towards the crowd, murder being his one and only intent.

Death Arms readied himself, intending to protect the civilians, and his 'son' no matter the cost. He felt a rush of air pass him, and all were shocked as All Might stood before them, having taken every sludge hand.

" **Detroit Smash!** " He shouted, fist connecting with the villains' body. The sludge villains' body was split apart by the force and the wind that followed. The force behind the punch formed a tornado that penetrated the sky, causing the clouds to spin. The other heroes formed a shield in front of civilians to protect them.

As rain began to fall from the sky, All Might stood tall, the villain no more. Izuku and Bakugo stared up at their hero in awe, before feeling themselves hoisted up by the collar of their jackets.

"Why am I not surprised that it was you of all people to go running in like that!" A voice shouted, which made Izuku freeze in fear. Turning his head, he gave a weak chuckle and wave.

"H-Hi Death Arms."

"You don't come and visit me in weeks and this is the greeting I get?! You nearly getting yourself killed?!" Death Arms shouted, shaking Izuku violently by his collar.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I've been really busy with s-school!"

"Oh, you're too busy to visit but not too busy to get yourself killed?!"

"I didn't-"

"I'm so having a word for your mother about this!"

Throughout this interaction Bakugo was snickering to himself, until he too was getting shook by the hero. Thus, started the endless cycle of each laughing at one another as the other got shook violently.

**(One Hour Later)**

Izuku rubbed the bruise on his shoulder as he walked him, dreading to go since he knew what was waiting for him; a disappointed filled lecture and crying. Death Arms had let Bakugo go but kept Izuku around to yell at him for another 10 minutes and to call his mother. Before letting him go, Death Arms had punched Izuku, as was tradition for the two ever since their training days. Izuku got punched whenever he had annoyed or angered the pro.

"You were impressive out there; it was very heroic of you to run out there like you did to rescue your friend." A voice praised from behind. Izuku jumped at the voice and turned, surprised to see the skeletal form of All Might walking up to him.

"Uh, t-thank you. My body just, moved on its own." Izuku explained while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"There are stories about every hero, about how they became great. Almost every single one of them have one thing in common; their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. You proved that saying today, young man. I wanted to commend you personally for doing such a heroic act." All Might praised, and while Izuku couldn't help but let an aching form, he knew this wasn't all that All Might wanted to say.

"But that's not all there is, isn't it? I doubt you tracked me down and followed me all the way here just to praise something any decent person would do."

"Observant as ever, young Midoriya. I like that." All Might said. "And, you're correct. Remember our early discussion, about your hand to hand problem? How you'll be at a disadvantage until you receive a solution that'll help you turn that problem into a thing of the past?"

"Of course."

"Well, what would you say if I possessed that solution, and could give it to you?" All Might asked with a smile, his mind already made up.

 _This_ would be his successor: the next Symbol of Peace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As the OG people can tell, this chapter is vastly different when compared to the original CD, and is the reason why some stopped reading. For the new people, I had All Might say Izuku needed to be realistic about being hero due to several reasons. Between then and now I decided to change that.**
> 
> **Anyway, the next chapter will probably be a small one, more than likely less than 1,000 words. I can't decide if I should just post it right away, or just make that chapter and chapter 10 before posting them both. Probably the former.**
> 
> **Think that's it note wise.**


	9. Entrance Exam: OFA vs Robots

**(10 months later: Front gates of UA)**

It's been 10 months since Izuku accepted the power of One For All, and eight months since he was officially given the power. All Might had made him clean Takoba Municipal Beach for training, so he could gain more muscle in order to use One For All at a higher percentage from the beginning, and so he could also train his Magnetism quirk. All Might had predicted it would take five months for Izuku to finish cleaning, but the teen convinced Death Arms and Gunhead to help out. The two rented trucks, which allowed Izuku to move more trash at a quicker rate. Because of them, he finished in three.

After a week Izuku was able to convince All Might to let him tell Itsuka, Ibara, and Bakugo. Initially they thought he was joking, with Bakugo using some less than ideal language. But once All Might showed up in his muscled form, before proceeding to poof into his skeletal form, they were quite quick to believe them. After that All Might gave them the basic summary of what had happened to him, like he did Izuku.

Now here he was, ready to take UA's entrance exam. Thanks to the training Izuku's body and quirk improved, allowing him control over certain non-ferrous metals, and the ability to lift two tons. And, because of One For All, his Magnetism quirk received a boost. Now three tons was his max weight, he could control any type of metal, and he could even rip and tear or smash any metal if he wanted to.

Izuku felt an overwhelming sense of awe and wonder as he stared up at the giant building that was UA. The windows and gates shined brightly as the sunlight bounced off of them, the grass was neat and cut as low as possible, and Izuku felt some form of intimidation as the golden " **UA** " stared down at him. This was it, what he and his friends have been training for ever since they were kids.

"How long are we gonna let the fucking nerd stare in wonder?" Bakugo asked the two girls on either side of him.

"As long as he wants Kats, as long as he wants." Kendo answered, happy that they were finally here.

"The sun is shining down upon us on this glorious day. To be here, with you all by my side, is truly a gift from the lord." Ibara said, causing Bakugo to roll his eyes. Don't get him wrong he liked Ibara and whatever, but out of all the friends Izuku could've made, why the hell was it this Jesus freak?

"Buuut Kats is right Izuku, if we stand here for another minute or two, we're gonna be late." Kendo informed, causing Izuku to shake his head.

"Oh! Uh, r-right. Sorry about that, I just never thought that I'd be standing here one day." Izuku replied while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, causing Kendo to roll her eyes.

"You literally have the power of All Might and you _still_ didn't think you'd end up here? Maybe Kats is right about you needing some sense beat into you once in a while."

"Right?! That's what I keep fucking saying, but you're always like 'noooo Kats don't beat up my boyfriend' and blah blah blah. You two disgust me." The blond growled, causing the two teens to blush and try to stutter out a response.

"Bakugo, please refrain from mocking our friends over such a sensitive topic." Ibara pleaded, not enjoying the feeling in her chest at the thought of her two friends dating. She couldn't tell what this feeling was, but it was rather unpleasant.

"I won't mock them if they _hurry up_. Let's go already!" He shouted, shocking the two blushing teens and stopping them from being stuttering messes. They drew some stares from the people standing around them.

"I'm going to kick your ass Kats." Kendo growled in annoyance.

"Do you think people will notice if he goes missing?" Izuku whispered to her as the four started walking towards the front doors of UA.

"Our lord will notice…but perhaps we can ask for forgiveness once the deed is done?"

"Fuck you all!" Bakugo shouted, causing the three to laugh. Grumbling, the blond tried to think of different ways to get back at each of them as fast as possible. Ibara would be easy as he could just pretend to burn a bible, for Itsuka he could just make fun of her and Deku's relationship, and Deku…well you can't beat a classic, even though it's cheap. "Oops." Bakugo said while sticking his left foot out, causing the green haired teen to trip.

_'That motherfucker.'_ Izuku thought as he felt himself falling towards the pavement. He could hear Kendo call out his name and expected a giant hand or vine to save him, but instead felt himself suddenly stop mid-air, a mere two inches away from the pavement.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked from behind him. Turning his head, he saw a petite girl with bob cut style brown hair which was shoulder length, and big brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she had a little pink mark on both of her cheeks. He found himself turning pink from the pretty smile that she was giving him.

_'Cute.'_ Was the first word to come to his mind as she grabbed him and made him stand on his feet.

"I stopped you with my quirk, I'm sorry I didn't ask first! But I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." She informed, never losing her smile.

"Uh, t-thank you. I appreciate that." He gave her a smile in return. _'Her quirk must let her control gravity.'_ He deduced.

"You _know_ that wasn't very nice, trying to trip your friend like that. You should apologize." She sent a nasty scowl towards the blond.

"Pfft, fuck off." Was his simple reply, before he felt himself getting smacked upside the head. "Ow! Jesus Christ!"

"This girl is correct, you should apologize. And, don't speak the lord's name in vain." Ibara scolded while retracting her vine.

"Ibara! I wanted to smack him!"

"Fuck you Man Hands!"

" _Man Hands_?!"

While Bakugo and Itsuka began to fight, with Ibara trying to break them apart, Izuku and the new girl could only sweat drop.

"Don't mind him, that's just his shitty personality. I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way, and thank you for the save."

"No problem! I'm Ochako Uraraka, it's nice to meet you!" The girl, Ochako, replied with a bright smile. This of course made Izuku start blushing pink once again.

Yelling caught their attention, and they turned once more to the group of fighting teens.

"So…wanna walk in together?" Uraraka questioned, causing Izuku to nod.

"Sure."

**(30 minutes later: Battle Zone B gates)**

Before long Bakugo and Itsuka stopped their fighting, allowing them and Ibara to follow Izuku inside UA. For 20 minutes Present Mic gave a presentation on what to expect during the combat side of the entrance exam. There were four zones where the students would be split up into; A, B, C, and D, where the students would have to fight and destroy different robots. The more dangerous the robot, the more points awarded, and the more points you had, the likelihood of you passing increased. It was quite straightforward.

Bakugo ended up by himself in zone A, Izuku was in B, Itsuka in C, and Ibara in D. Izuku deduced that this was done to prevent any team ups between people from the same school.

After wishing each other good luck, or in Bakugos case, threatening them to do good, the four went to their separate buses and to their separate zones.

Right now, Izuku only recognized two people, once of which he wasn't happy about. There was a blue haired boy with glasses, the same one who had yelled at him and Bakugo for talking during Mic's presentation. The other was Uraraka, the girl who saved him from falling earlier.

_'Maybe I should go say hi, or wish her good luck?'_ He thought, watching her. She had her eyes closed while attempting to control her breathing. She was probably just nervous as he felt. _'No, I think I'll leave her alone. Need to focus on myself for the time being.'_

"Right, let's start! Get moving!" Mic shouted from above, but was met with blank and confused stares. "There are no countdowns in real battles! C'mon, you're wasting precious time!" The loud-mouthed hero shouted from atop his tower.

As green lightning danced around Izuku, he shot forward before anyone else could blink. The crowd behind him watched as he sped towards three 1-point robots one second, before in a blur they become headless the very next. Standing behind the three headless robots as they fell, Izuku dropped their heads on the ground before turning to the group.

"C'mon, you heard the man! Try and keep up!" He challenged, before speeding off again. This stirred the other competitors to start, realizing that each second lost was something that couldn't be brought back.

He turned around two street corners, looking for more robots, before being faced with another, this time a 2 pointer. He raced off towards it, not giving it a chance to attack or run away as he hopped on its back and grabbed onto its tail. Using his strength, he pulled and stabbed the tip of the tail straight through the scorpion's head, destroying it.

He would've ran away to find another bot, but it found him first as he felt the ground shake slightly with every step. Turning, he saw as a 3 pointer slowly walked down the fake street and towards him. Its red eyes flashed as it stomped its two front legs on the ground, the missile silos on each side of its body opening as it locked onto the teen. It made some kind of beeping noise, before shooting several missiles at Izuku.

As his hands glowed green, Izuku thrusted them forward, causing the missiles to slow their speed in the air before stopping entirely. With a flick of his wrists the missiles turned, and flew back towards the robot before blowing up.

"Eight points." He smiled to himself, before running off to find more bots.

**(Nine minutes later)**

After nine minutes and bagging a total of 75 villain points, Izuku was feeling quite confident about his chances of passing. But he wasn't cocky and knew that there was the possibility of other students equaling his points or having more, so he continued his rage war against the machines as he flew down the streets of the fake city. He would've had 80, maybe even 90 points, but some of the robots he had his eye on and was getting ready to destroy were being destroyed by others. On top of that, he's had to save several students who were in danger. One blond headed boy had apparently gotten a stomach ache, but Izuku was able to carry him to a safe area, another blond headed boy apparently ran out of time while using a quirk he had copied, forcing Izuku to step in and smash the 1 pointer who would've hurt the guy. While the guy growled and barked about not needing any help, Izuku could hear the guy whisper 'thanks' as he sped off.

Right now, he was running down a street filled with melted 3 pointers, and other students looking for more bots. The robot's heads had been melted to mush, leaving the rest of their bodies, including the missile silos, completely intact. He noted this, realizing they could come in handy if any more robots would come charging his way.

_Boom, Boom, BOOM_

The ground underneath him thudded and shook with a force that could rival All Might. Looking down the streets Izuku could see clouds of smoke rise, and gasped in shock as a building in the distance toppled over. He watched, mesmerized as a giant form walked through the cloud. A giant black and green hand lunged forward and gripped onto the top of a building, before a giant green head with eight red lights poked through. It made a deep and loud beeping sound as it stared down at the students.

_'Where the fuck do they get this kind of funding?'_ He asked himself as other students ran past him in order to escape. He turned himself and was about to follow, but was stopped when he heard a scream.

"Ow!" A voice shouted, one he recognized. Turning back around, he realized that Uraraka was stuck under some rubble, and that she was struggling to break free.

Immediately his brain went into overdrive, thinking of his possible options, weighing their pros and cons when he remembered what currently surrounded him: 3 pointers.

As his hands glowed green he reached out, concentrating at the task at hand. The rocket silos began to crack open, before every missile available floated out of them: 40 in total were now under his control. Throwing his hands forward, the missiles began to fly in the air, before they all made contact with the 0 pointers stomach.

The robot seemed to screech as it was attacked, the force of the missiles sending it stumbling and falling backwards. But the robot was quick, far quicker than his expectations, and latched onto two buildings before it toppled over. Izuku growled as green electricity danced across his form, before he sped towards the robot. Moving at an incredible speed Izuku smashed through the 0 pointers legs, destroying the only things keeping it still standing. The robot finally fell to the ground, unable to continue its rampage, and caused a giant cloud of smoke to travel through the city's street.

Uraraka braced herself as the robot fell, and was thrown into a coughing fit because of the smoke that was produced.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice questioned. Looking up, she felt her heart stop at the view.

Izuku Midoriya was giving her a warm smile as he stared down at her, a golden hue surrounding him as the smoke cleared just enough for the sun to shine down upon them.

Was she dead and was he an angel escorting her to heaven?

"Let's get this off of you." He said as green electricity covered his arms. With a push he lifted the slab of concrete off of her. "Can you walk?"

She attempted to move her legs, and hissed in pain as a result. Looking down, they both realized her right ankle was turning a greenish-purple color.

"Quite a nasty sprain you've got their young lady. Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked, causing the two to turn towards the source. They watched as an elderly lady with a cane walked towards them.

"Recovery Girl!" Izuku whispered in awe, causing Uraraka to cock her head to the side.

"Who?"

"The Youthful Heroine hero: Recovery Girl. She has one of the most amazing healing quirks known to date. Ever since becoming a pro, she's saved the lives of over 10,000 people, especially heroes like Ectoplasm after he lost both of his legs. Sadly she couldn't regrow them, but she was able to close the wounds and keep him from bleeding out."

"Quite the fan I have here. I'm flattered." She giggled, before turning to Uraraka. Her lips extended and were firmly planted on the girl's forehead before retracting.

In less than a second her sprain ankle was fixed, as were the scrapes and bruises she had received.

"Whoa, it's fully healed!" The brunette exclaimed before standing up. "Thank you so mu-" Uraraka tried to say, but stopped as a sudden wave of tiredness washed over her. For a second she began falling backwards, but was caught by Izuku.

"Whoa, careful there. Her quirk can heal you, but it takes away a lot of your energy as a result. You'll be sleeping good tonight." He joked, but the girl in his arms didn't hear anything he said. Only one thought had crossed her mind throughout the exchange.

_'M-Muscles.'_ She thought, face turning a bright red.

"He's right ya know. I want you resting here for at least 10 minutes before leaving." Recovery Girl ordered as Izuku sat Uraraka on the ground. The hero followed the order up by placing several gummies in the blushing girl's hand.

"Anything I can do to help Recovery Girl? The city's pretty big, maybe I could run around and bring back anyone that needs healing?" Izuku offered.

"No thank you sonny, you've helped quite enough for one day. You head on out; I'll search for any wounded." She informed with a smile. The boy nodded, before bidding both her and the girl goodbye as he left. With him gone, she turned towards the toppled 0 pointer.

_'He faced the 0 pointer without a second thought to save her, and saved several others throughout the test.'_ She smiled to herself, before going to heal the other students. _'You've picked a good one, Toshinori.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's chapter 9.**
> 
> **Originally it was gonna be about how All Might returned after a few weeks and discovered Izuku had cleaned up the beach while he was gone. After that he gives Izuku OFA, Izuku convinces AM to let him tell Bakugo, Itsuka, and Ibara about it. They do and AM gave him a TL;DR like he did to Izuku. Buuuuut ultimately i decided to just skip forward and do the entrance exam.**
> 
> **Also originally i was gonna have Izuku carry Uraraka to find RG, but again scrapped the idea. What, he was gonna carry her for a minute? Nah, fugget about it.**
> 
> **So i guess my wording was weird, as the person who beta'd this chapter thought Izuku and Itsuka were dating. Spoiler alert: they're not (at least not yet). Bakugo is just a tease in this story. And a captain...only those who read the original CD will get that.**
> 
> **Notes...Notes...nope, think that's it. Anyway I'm officially done with this semester so I'll have more time to write this story. So see ya in chap 10!**


	10. Surviving the First Day

**(1 week later)**

Tying a tie wasn't a skill Izuku had picked up during childhood, so it made sense why even now at the age of 16 he was having trouble with his new mandatory red one. His tongue poked through his lips as he concentrated, trying to get this final loop just right.

It has been one week since he and his friends participated in the UA entrance exam and four days since they had gotten their results. Once they did, they had met up and opened them one by one.

Itsuka had ended up in 10th place, with 50 villain points and 10 hero points, giving her a total of 60. Vlad King congratulated her and welcomed her into class 1B.

Ibara had scored 45 villain points and 20 hero points, giving her a total of 65 and landing her in 8th place. Like Itsuka, Vlad King congratulated her and welcomed her into class 1B.

Bakugo ended up with 77 villain points and 0 hero points, which gave him 2nd place. Present Mic praised his bot killing skills and welcomed him to class 1A.

Izuku had 75 villain points and an astounding 80 hero points, giving him a total of 155 points and 1st place. All Might had praised his heroing skills, and welcomed him into class 1A.

The four friends were ecstatic about the news of them all being accepted into UA and while they were disappointed about being in different classes, it was overshadowed by the overwhelming joy they felt.

"Izuku honey? It's time to get going!" His mother called from the living room, causing him to sigh in frustration before he exited the bathroom and walked into the living room.

"I know, but this stupid tie is being difficult!" He exclaimed, only to be met with the sound of rapid clicking. He smiled at seeing his mother taking pictures of him. "I can't tell if you're doing this for memories or blackmail."

"A little of both." She giggled before putting her phone away and walking up to her son. "Wait until I tell my grandbabies their father couldn't tie his tie to save his life. I can't wait!" She said, causing him to splutter.

"G-Grandkids? Mom, don't you think that kind of talk is kinda early? I'm not even dating anyone yet!"

"'Yet' being the keyword. And, with the way those two friends of yours eye you when you're not looking, it's only a matter of time." She teased.

"You've been spending too much time with Kacchan." He sighed, his cheeks turning red.

"Or has he been spending too much time with me?" She winked as she finished with his tie. "There, all done! I can't wait to send these to your father; he's going to be so proud!"

"Kinda wish he was here to tell me himself, but I guess a text will have to do." Izuku muttered before he heard her begin to sniffle. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm just so proud, honey, and a little sad." She said, wiping her tears. "You're growing up so fast, and you've come so far. Like I said, you'll always be my baby, but I miss my little superhero that used to run around here dressed as All Might in his onesie."

"Mom…I'll always be your little superhero." He smiled, bringing her back into a hug. "I'm not wearing the onesie, though."

"You will if I say so." They both laughed, before his mom pulled away. "Blow them away honey, and do your best!"

"Trust me, they won't know what hit them."

**(UA: Outside classroom 1A)**

Staring at the gigantic door that stood between him and meeting his new classmates, Izuku was amazed at the fact he was now standing in the halls of UA, like so many legends before him. Heroes like All Might, 13, Ingenium, Kamui Woods, and more had walked up and down these halls, proving themselves in every way until they had graduated and become pros. It gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling knowing he was here like them and that, one day, he would be like them.

With a smile, he opened the door, ready to face his destiny.

"Take your feet off of that desk, now!" The blue-haired boy from Present Mic's presentation yelled at Kacchan.

"Huuuh?"

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!"

"You're kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?" Kacchan asked with a snarl.

Izuku sweat dropped at the scene.

_'Well, at least Kacchan is in here. I have one friend.'_

"Let's start over." The blue-haired boy stated, now trying to act calm and collected. "I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." Iida introduced himself properly, sticking his hand out for a shake.

_'Tenya Iida? Ingenium's little brother? No way!'_

"Somei, huh? So you must think you're better than me! I'm gonna have fun destroying you." Bakugo said with a manic grin.

"You would threaten me?!" Iida questioned with a gasp. "Your _own_ classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Don't mind him, he's more talk than anything." Izuku spoke up, making his presence known. Everyone's head snapped to him as a result.

"I'm gonna kill you too, nerd! And what took ya so long? I've been waiting here for 20 minutes!"

"I didn't tell you to come so early!"

"And I didn't expect you to take your sweet-ass time getting here! Hurry up next time!"

"Good morning!" Iida exclaimed, quick to get away from the violent blond and approach the far more friendly greenette. "My name is Tenya Iida, and I-"

"I know, I've been here the whole time." Izuku cut Iida off, before extending his hand out. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you!"

"And to you as well! Thank you for not threatening me like your acquaintance over there. I assume you're the more level-headed individual of the pair?"

"Fuck you!"

"Your assumption is correct."

"Monsieur Midoriya, it's a pleasure knowing you passed the test." The blond boy in the front seat cut in. "Yuga Aoyama, at your service."

"Oh yeah, stomach-ache guy! Glad to see you made it in! How're you feeling?"

"My stomach has recovered fully since the exam. Nothing can keep me from sparkling the brightest, not even my blasted tummy!"

"Is that you, Midoriya? Awesome! I'm so happy you made it!" An excited voice exclaimed from behind, causing his eyes to widen and a grin to form. He spun around and felt his heart stop and his cheeks heat up upon seeing Uraraka. She still had that amazing smile.

_'Go away bad thoughts, go away bad thoughts, go away bad thoughts.'_ He chanted in his mind, flashing back to certain…schoolgirl-related books he's read in the past.

"You were _amazing_ out there! You were like _punch_ , and _bam_ , and _pow_ and the robot was like _boom_ after you knocked it down! It was awesome!" She looked so excited as she retold the tales of his heroic feat, eyes sparkling like a kid in a toy shop.

_'I could be her toy-STOP THAT! BAD IZUKU!'_

"I see Midoriya saved you as well during the exam. His heroism knows no bounds, doesn't it?" Yuga asked, causing Izuku to smile and bashfully rub the back of his head.

"You should've seen him! Like I said, that stupid robot never stood a chance against him!"

"You're feeding his ego." Bakugo groaned, laying his head onto the desk.

"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like? I can't wait to meet everybody!" Uraraka exclaimed in excitement.

"If you're just here to make friends, then you can just pack up your stuff now." A bored-sounding voice spoke from behind them.

The three students froze, and Uraraka noticed the two boys were staring down at the ground behind her. Slowly turning, she noticed a man in a yellow sleeping bag laying right behind her.

"Welcome to UA's hero course." He stated with his monotone voice while shuffling around inside his sleeping bag for a moment before he pulled a drink out, which, he began sipping from. Standing up in the bag, he unzipped it and walked out. "It took eight seconds before you all finally decided to shut up; that's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that." He scolded.

_'Must be a pro hero…but why does he seem so worn out? And that scarf…it's gotta be Eraserhead. No other hero has a scarf like that.'_

"I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher." He informed, shocking most of the class.

He was the teacher? The creepy-looking old dude who looked like he could pass out at any second? The one who had come crawling in like a caterpillar in his bright yellow sleeping bag?

"Right, let's get to it." He stated while pulling out clothing from his bag. "Put these on and go outside."

**(Outside)**

"A quirk assessment test?" Was the collective question asked by most of the class. Izuku was one of the few who didn't question it. To him it made sense: Aizawa wanted to see what the standings were in the class between all 20 of them and probably wanted to identify who needed help and in what areas.

In a way, Izuku felt kind of bad. Not to sound cocky, but he doubted anyone here would be able to do better than him, even if he was using One For All at 5%. He was, however, excited to see and study the quirks of his fellow classmates.

"But what about orientation? We're going to miss it." Uraraka asked, worried that they could get in trouble.

"If you're going to make it to the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." He stated, surprising everyone. "Here at UA, we're not tied down to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit."

_'He doesn't like wasting time, and he's not traditional. He's going to work us into the ground.'_

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational." Aizawa continued in a rather irritated voice.

_'I was correct. He wants to see where we currently stand in the class and to see whether or not we actually belong here.'_

"One day, the ministry of education will learn this." Aiawa's eyes swept across the students, and they lingered on Izuku: the boy with two quirks, the boy who had gotten the most points on the practical exam, and the one who had saved several students during the exam. The teacher could already tell this kid was going to give him the biggest headache; call it a gut feeling. But he could use him to prove a point. "Midoriya, what was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

"Uh, I think 60 meters." Izuku informed him, surprised he had been singled out.

"Right. Try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa ordered, pulling out a softball from his pocket before throwing it to the greenette. "Anything goes, just stand in the circle." He continued while pointing to said circle.

Doing as he was told, Izuku walked over and stood in the middle of the circle.

"Kacchan, how far?" He questioned while turning to the group of students.

"In the thousands!"

"In the thousands, coming right up!" Izuku exclaimed as he winded his arm back, green electricity dancing around his body. Thrusting his body forward the ball flew from his hand so hard that it created a shockwave that washed over the group behind him. After a few seconds, Aizawa looked down and showed off the result.

"Deku, you fucking showoff!"

"Oops, overdid it." Izuku chuckled upon seeing his score: 5,049.

"5,049?! That's fucking insane!" A blond boy with a black lightning bolt in his hair exclaimed, causing others to murmur in agreement.

"This is Izuku Midoriya, the guy who placed first in the entrance exam with 75 villain points and 80 hero points. He single-handedly saved three students, two of whom are your classmates, and took down the 0 pointer. He is your ultimate test, the mountain you must climb to prove yourself. He won't pull any punches, and if you want to keep up with the likes of him, you'll need to go above and beyond Plus Ultra."

Izuku blushed at the speech, surprised Aizawa wanted him to be the gauge by which the others could measure themselves. This just meant he couldn't hold back himself!

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" The pink-skinned girl clapped excitedly.

"This is what I'm talking about! We get to use our quirks as much as we want!" A boy with black hair and strange elbows said gleefully.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa asked, his voice changing from his usual monotone tone.

_'Oh no, she made him mad.'_

"You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's gonna be games and play time? Idiots." Izuku could see that he was smiling, which made him gulp. "Today you'll be competing in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

"WHAT?!" The whole class shouted. Even Izuku hadn't seen this coming.

_'No one's **that** crazy, right? No, this must be some kind of test or trick or something to make us try harder and go beyond, right? I mean, come on, no one's that evil, right?'_

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand?" Aizawa had a maniac grin at this point. "If that's a problem, you can head home right now." When no one budged he nodded. "Ok, let's begin."

The first test was the 50-meter dash. A small little robot stood at the end to record who got what time. Izuku had the best time with 2.50 seconds, beating the second-best time of 3.04, which was held by Iida. Izuku's opponent in the race, Kacchan, got 4.13.

After that was the grip strength test. The guy with six arms managed to get 540.0 kg, and was second to Izuku, who scored 907 kg. This had blown absolutely everyone out of the water.

The third test was the standing long jump. Like Kacchan and Yuga, he easily cleared the sandbox.

Test four was the repeated side jumps. Izuku, to his surprise, ended up in second, and was beaten by the ball-headed guy.

Test five was the ball toss, and Izuku was only beaten by Uraraka due to getting a score of literal infinity.

The next three tests were a distance run, the seated toe-touch and sit ups. Like most of the other tests, Izuku scored the best in each of them.

"All right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'm just gonna pull up the whole list; it's not worth my time going over each individual score."

The class waited with bated breath as their teacher fiddled around with his device. Many were worried about their placements, while Izuku and Bakugo were much calmer about it.

Aizawa finally pulled the list up, and everyone began searching for their names. Izuku smiled to himself upon seeing his name at the very top at first place, but did feel bad for who was 20th. He looked over and watched as the ball boy began tearing up. He was about to go over and comfort the guy when Aizawa spoke up.

"And I was lying, no one's going home." He stated, drawing confused and wide-eyed reactions from everyone. "That was just a rational deception to make you give it your all in the tests." He grinned.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"I kinda assumed so. Sorry for not saying anything; I was scared that if I did, he'd change his mind and actually expel someone." Izuku chuckled sheepishly, aware of the glares he was receiving.

"It was fucking obvious, extras."

"At least someone else caught on, but I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry, I guess I probably should've said something." The girl with the ponytail stated, drawing deadpan looks from the others.

"Pretty nerve racking huh?" The weird elbow guy asked the red-haired boy next to him.

"Nah, I'm always down for a challenge." He grinned. Bakugo, who was behind him, just grunted in annoyance.

"We're done for today. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom and read it over before class tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Came the collective cry from the group. With a nod, Aizawa walked off, eyes meeting All Might's when he turned around the corner. The giant man smiled at him while Aizawa merely nodded.

**(Later: After school)**

"So he lied to get everyone to try their best?" Kendo questioned as she, Izuku, Bakugo, and Ibara continued their walk home.

"Based on your description of today, I must admit your teacher seems to have quite a colorful personality." Ibara stated.

"I won't lie, I wish Vlad King had us do a test like you guys instead of joining the orientation. I could hardly stay awake."

"Midoriya! Wait up!" Two voices called out. Turning, the greenette was surprised to see Iida and Uraraka running to catch up with them.

"Friends of yours, Izuku?" Ibara asked.

"Yeah, they're my new classmates. That's Tenya Iida and this is Ochako Uraraka." He informed while gesturing to his new classmates, who waved in greeting. "Iida, Uraraka, these are my friends Itsuka Kendo and Ibara Shiozaki from class 1B." He introduced, causing his two friends to wave as well. "And, we all know the angry Pomeranian that is Katsuki Bakugo, or as I call him, Kacchan."

"Fuck you Deku!"

"Why does he call you Deku?" Uraraka questioned.

"When we were younger a few bullies gave me the nickname. Kacchan scared them off and started using it as a nickname for me. He said he'll stop once I stop calling him Kacchan, which will never happen."

"Deku…I like it! It's kinda cute." Uraraka said as she started to blush. "Can I call you Deku as well?"

Upon seeing the blush, Itsuka started to feel jealous, worried that there seemed to be more competition. For Ibara, that nasty feeling started affecting her again, one she still couldn't name.

"Of course, all my friends can if they want. The invitation is extended to you as well, Iida."

"While I'm grateful for the offer, I think I'll address as Midoriya for now. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course." Izuku agreed. "So, what'd you guys chase after me? Is everything okay?"

"Yup! We just wanted to know if we could join you!"

"If not, we understand, we wouldn't want to ruin the conversation you were having better we rudely interrupted. And, of course we-"

"Oh my gooooooood, you're killing me! Just fucking come with us and _stop_ talking!" Bakugo barked before shouting as something smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Fucking _stop that_!"

"What did I say about using the Lord's name in vain?!" Ibara shouted back, causing everyone to chuckle.

With a pep in their steps and their heads held high, they were looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uh oh, it looks like Itsuka and Ibara may have more competition for Izuku...wonder what's gonna happen.**
> 
> **Anyway! Welcome to the new chapter. I just have a question and note or two before i upload this.**
> 
> **Question: What do you guys and gals and everything else prefer? When i write out number like one, fifty, seventy-five? Or, when i just put the number like 1, 50, and 75? The people who beta my chapters keep insisting i write out numbers out unless its above 100, but I'm used to doing it like 20 or 23 as compared to twenty or thirty. What do YOU like/prefer/want?**
> 
> **Notes: I might take a few days off from writing to avoid burnout, idk yet. I feel it creeping but i also wanna write. I haven't decided yet.**
> 
> **Anymore notes...nope, think that's it. Join me next time for the next chapter.**


	11. With This Shield

**(The Next Day: UA)**

Many believed that UA only taught classes that would teach them how to become a better hero. Those students would become disappointed, however, once they learned the truth: UA really wasn't that different compared to middle school. UA didn't just have Heroing classes and whatnot; it also taught the basics. Present Mic taught English, Ectoplasm taught Math, Midnight taught Art History, Snipe taught Science, and Cementoss taught Modern Literature.

But now it was fifth period, which meant it was finally time for the class everyone had been looking forward to: Heroics. And, as they waited for their teacher to show up, some were tossing out theories on who they thought it would be.

"So who do you think'll be the teacher?" Kaminari asked.

"I overheard a couple of kids say it was Endeavor, of all people. Wouldn't it be sweet if the second-ranked pro taught us?" Sero informed on what he's heard.

"I can assure you my father is not the one teaching us. And if he was, I'd gladly drop out of UA." A dual white-and red-headed boy in the back of the class scowled, causing many to chuckle at what they thought was a joke. But Izuku knew better; he could hear the venom in his tone.

_'Shoto Todoroki, youngest child of Endeavor, the second-ranked pro hero for years under All Might. Wonder why his mood always seems to sour when his dad is mentioned?'_ Izuku thought to himself before remembering the scar on the teens face. _'Did Endeavor do that?'_

"I AM…HERE!" Shouted a voice from the hallway, breaking Izuku from his thoughts. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" All Might exclaimed, sliding the door open before leaning in, his cape blowing in the breeze.

_'Wait, how is it moving like that? There's no wind current!'_

"Do you need the fan anymore?" He heard Present Mic ask from the hallway. Izuku watched as All Might turned and shook his head, and the wind stopped blowing. This exchange, which apparently went unnoticed by everyone besides Izuku, causing the teen to sweat drop.

_'Seriously?'_

"I can't believe it's really All Might!"

"So he really _is_ a teacher! This year's gonna be awesome!"

"Isn't that his silver age costume?"

"I'm getting goosebumps, it's so retro!"

These were some of the comments and questions that the students shouted as the Number One Pro himself walked into the room. Many found it hard to believe that All Might would be their teacher, but here he was plain as day.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA High! Think of it was Heroing 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good!" All Might exclaimed.

Some of the students kept their cool and remained calm, even if on the inside they were excited beyond belief. Others were more verbal about their excitement, with some visibly shaking in their seats as their adrenaline already started to pump. Izuku, unsurprisingly, was one such student.

"Let's get into it!" All Might exclaimed, striking multiple poses with every word he spoke before he pulled out a flashcard. "Today's lesson will pull no punches!" The flashcard had one word on it: Battle.

"Fight training!" Bakugo shouted in manic glee, hands already smoking in anticipation.

"But one of the keys to being a hero is…looking good!" All Might shouted, pointing to the wall of the classroom. Shelves with suitcases attached to them began to pop out and extend, showing that each case had a number. "These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started."

The class roared in awe and shock at the statement, and everyone began radiating excitement at seeing their costumes in physical form, not just on paper or in memory.

"Grab your case and head towards the locker rooms! Let's get a move-" All Might was cut off at a knock at the door. "Oh, uh, yes? Please, come in!" He shouted before the door slid open and Power Loader's metallic head popped in.

"Is Izuku Midoriya in here?"

"Ah, yes, yes he is! Do you need him, Power Loader?"

"For a few minutes, yeah."

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise at the request. Had he done something wrong? Had Principal Nezu requested to see him and sent the hero? Or was there perhaps a problem with his suit design that Power Loader needed to talk to him about?

Kacchan turned around and gave him a questioning look, but Izuku shrugged in response. He could feel other stares coming from the rest of the class as well.

"Grab your case and head along with Power Loader, Young Midoriya! But make sure you head to the locker rooms once you're finished!"

"Yes sir." With a nod, Izuku got up, grabbed his case, and exited the room while following the metallic hero. After walking for a minute, he finally decided to ask. "Excuse me sir, but am I in trouble?"

"Relax kid, you're all good. A student I know requested to see you before you started any of your combat training. She's in the Development Studio right now."

Oh, was that all? Ok, he had been worrying over nothing. But this just raised more questions. What student wanted to see him? He hadn't spoken to anyone else other than a few in 1A, and last he checked, everyone was in class just now. So who could it be?

"Here we are." Power Loader stated, walking up to gigantic metal doors. "Head on in and see what she wants, then get back to class. Got it?"

"Got it." Izuku answered before watching the metal clad hero walk away. Staring up at the large doors, he grabbed hold of the handle before opening it and stepping inside.

He was shocked by the amount of technology and inventions that were scattered around the lab. He walked around, noticing that inventions were piled up high on the tables and floor; some were even hanging up from the ceiling. He could see a broken jetpack, a pair of metal boots, a few cracked helmets, and even a flamethrower.

"H-Hi Izuku." A voice said from behind the teen, causing him to stop in his tracks.

His eyes narrowed, trying to place where exactly he had heard the voice before. It couldn't have been someone from middle school; he and Kacchan were the only ones to make to UA. Maybe it was someone from the entrance exam that had been talking before the test started?

Turning around, he saw a beautiful girl, in brown work boots, dark green pants, and a low-cut black tank top that showed off her assets rather well. His jaw dropped as the realization hit, and why wouldn't it? Never in a million years would he forget those gorgeous yellow eyes.

"Mei?" He asked, unsure if this was a dream or real life.

She gave a wobbly smile and nodded before rushing across the room and nearly knocking the boy off of his feet when she practically tackled him, arms latching onto him, holding on for dear life, as if he would disappear once she let go.

He returned the embrace, hugging her tight and holding her close to him. They stayed locked together for a few minutes before he pulled back to look at her.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why haven't you called? I-We missed you so much." Izuku whispered the last part, feeling himself flush with his slip up.

His heart began to break as tears slowly started to cascade down Mei's cheeks and fall to the ground below. She didn't answer; instead she latched onto him again and began sobbing into his shoulder.

He once again returned the embrace and kept quiet instead of asking more questions. He rocked his old friend back and forth, rubbing her back in hopes of comforting her. It took another minute or two before she calmed down, only releasing the occasional sniffle.

"I-I can't tell you." Mei said at last, regret lacing her tone. "I-I want to, but I can't, n-not yet at least."

"I understand; take as much time as you need." Izuku could wait for answers; the only thing he wanted right now was to comfort his friend. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more." She challenged, trying to lighten the mood and change subjects. She had so much to tell him, but so very little time. "I-I have something for you. You should take it and head back to class."

"Fuck class! It can wait; _you_ can't." He exclaimed, causing her to giggle in response.

"There's my hero, putting people first and everything else second." Mei sighed happily; glad some things never change. Of course, after a few seconds of calming down, her head finally registered the feeling of their bodies mushed together.

_'Ok, maybe I am happy that some things have changed.'_ She thought to herself, blushing at having his muscles wrapped around her.

"It's-It's over here." She said, breaking the embrace and walking over to a workbench, hoping her blush would die down by the time they reached it.

"What's over here?" Izuku questioned as he followed, trying his best to keep his eyes from looking down. 'Bad, BAD Izuku. You should be punis-what's wrong with me?!'

"Remember what I promised you when we were younger?" Mei asked as she reached the workbench in question, which was covered with a white sheet. A rather large bump rose from the middle of the bench.

"You promised me a lot of things when we were young, Mei. Mind narrowing it down?"

The pinkette giggled in response before grabbing the edge of the sheet and ripping it off of the bench. Izuku gasped upon seeing what laid beneath.

**(Training Ground Beta)**

"Wonder what's taking Midoriya so long." Kaminari said out loud, noticing it's been a solid eight minutes since Power Loader had pulled him from class. All Might had stated previously that he wouldn't start without Midoriya, so right now he was literally twiddling his thumbs as they waited.

"Nerd probably did some dumb shit and got caught." Bakugo sighed, foot tapping impatiently. He was ready and raring to go!

"Aren't you two friends? Why do you keep referring to him as 'nerd' and whatever? Not very manly, if you ask me." Kirishima stated.

"Well it's a good thing I _didn't_ ask you, Shitty Hair. 'Sides, it's how I show affection."

"Shitty way of showing affection." Toru whispered to Mina, who giggled in response.

"Do you ever stop being an asshole? Or, is it something you can't turn off?" A voice spoke from the darkened hallway that led to the locker rooms. Everyone perked up at the voice, and some sighed in relief and happiness. Midoriya was back, which meant they could finally begin the class.

As Izuku started walking down the hall and into the light, his hero costume started being revealed. Mint green combat boots reached up to his calf and ended a few inches below his knees, with the toe cap, vamp, and heel all in black. Forest green pants that covered up to his waist with knee pads and a utility belt that matched in color. His stomach and sides were covered in rows of alternating mint green and white. His chest was forest green with a white circle in the very middle. A silver object hung around his neck, shaped like a smiling mouth.

His shoulders were forest green, which was followed by a small strip of mint that measured two inches of vertical length, then a strip of white measured in a vertical length of six inches. After that more forest green led down to thick black gloves with a mint green underside that reached to his forearm.

What caught the attention of some was the piece of metal hanging off of his right arm. It was a triangle with a rounded bottom and connected to a smaller circle at the tip. From the outside going in, it had a strip of neon green, then a strip of black, followed by another strip of neon green, and the center was pure black.

He received some whistles when he and his costume were revealed, causing him to smile wide and blush pink in embarrassment. He strolled through the crowd and made his way upfront, but almost tripped on his own feet upon hearing some of the whispers being thrown out.

"Damn, that's Japan's ass right there."

"Mina! Stop being such a perv." Toru scolded the pinkette.

"What? I can't help liking what I like."

'I'm going to die from embarrassment one of these days.' Izuku thought as he finally stood in front of the group.

"Welcome back, Young Midoriya!" All Might exclaimed, happy to have his successor and student back so they could start today's lesson. "And might I say you're looking quite sharp! But what is that piece of metal on your arm?"

"Oh! It's a gift from someone in the support course." He said, before the metal glowed green; with a snap it extended and rounded, becoming a circular shield. "She made it to where it can extend and become a full-blown shield when I use my magnet quirk! And if I use it again-" The shield glowed green and it snapped back to its original rounded triangle shape. "-it goes back to normal!"

"Why the fuck would someone from the support course give you a shield?" Bakugo questioned, confused.

"I'll, uh, tell you after." Izuku said, confusing the blond even more.

"Now that Young Midoriya is here, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir! This is the fake city from our entrance exam: does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?" A robot-looking guy to Izuku's right asked with his hand raised.

_'That must be Iida. He looks so cool!'_ With a smile, Izuku's eyes began to wander around, looking at everyone else's costume. _'Wow, they all look great. Some more than others…'_ His thoughts trailed off as he got a good look at Uraraka, the pink-skinned girl, and Yaoyorozu. His cheeks started turning pink, which didn't go unnoticed by Mina as she stared at him from the corner of her eye, a small smile forming on her lips.

_'Aww, he's checking me out! Maybe I'll give him a better look later on.'_

"Not quite! I'm gonna move you two steps ahead!" All Might answered. "Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However! Statistically speaking, the run-ins with the more-dastardly evildoers take place in-doors! Think about it: backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two-on-two indoor battles!"

What followed after that was a flurry of questions regarding the training exercise. Wasn't this too advanced? How badly could they hurt the other team? How were the teams going to be created? Was All Might going to decide who would win? These were just a small taste of questions asked, and Izuku tried not to grin at the slowly irritated look All Might was getting from getting cut off.

"Listen up! The situation is this-" All Might shouted, cutting everyone off as he opened a small booklet.

_'A script?!'_ Izuku thought in surprise.

"-The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. In order to do this, the good guys must either catch the evildoers or recover the missile. Likewise, the bad guys can win if they protect their payload or capture the heroes. Time is limited, so we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida questioned, surprised by All Might's choice. Couldn't the teams be made based on how compatible two quirks were? That seemed like the more logical approach.

"Think about it, pros often have to team up with other pros who are on the scene. You can't just wait for a pro you know or work well with to show up when dealing with something like a hostage situation or an attack." Izuku explained.

"I see, life is a series of random events! Excuse my rudeness!" Iida apologized, bowing.

"No sweat! It's time to draw!"

There were 10 teams in total, with each team receiving a letter to easily identify them. Izuku was surprised when his name was the first to be called, and his surprise only grew when it was revealed his partner would be Momo Yaoyorozu. They would be team A.

Glancing towards the girl in question, their eyes met and he shot her a friendly wave, one which she returned.

The others teams were as follow:

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Tenya Iida and Ochako Uraraka

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Ejiro Kirishima

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama

Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Team G: Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Hanta Sero and Minoru Mineta

After the teams were created, All Might brought out two more boxes, with one being white and while the other was black. The black box had the word 'Villain' on it, while white was labelled 'Hero'. He stuck his hands inside and began moving them around.

"I declare that the first teams to fight will be…these guys!" He exclaimed, pulling out a ball with the letter A on it from the villain box and a ball with the letter D on it from the hero box.

Izuku's and Momo's eyes widened in surprise at being the first team to go, and as the villain team no less. Bakugo had a manic grin upon seeing his team and who he'd be fighting; he was more than ready to kick some ass. Kirishima grinned as well, happy he was getting some action sooner rather than later.

"Team A will be the villains, and team D will be the heroes. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch." He informed the class.

"Yes sir." Responded the 16 who weren't fighting. They began to move while the final four stayed with All Might.

"Bad guys, go in and start setting up. You'll have five minutes before the good guys will be released and the battle begins. Bad guys, the key to being successful for this challenge is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evildoer."

"Yes sir." The four nodded before Izuku and Momo made their way into the building, leaving the others outside. Neither of them paid any mind to the fact that Bakugo was literally vibrating with excitement.

**(Top Floor)**

"There's five floors in total between us and the entrance. In theory, it'll take them a minute or two to search each floor fully, but knowing Kacchan, he won't do a lot of searching. He'll probably assume we're at the top and blast his way up here. Depending on how much sweat he has, it'll take him about 20, maybe 30 seconds to reach this floor." Izuku explained to his teammate as he paced back and forth, trying to think of a plan. "Then there's Kirishima. He'll more than likely want to search each floor, and will either do it himself or follow Kacchan's lead to avoid being left behind."

"What do we know about their quirks?" Momo asked, trying to form her own plans as well.

"Kacchan has explosive sweat he can ignite from his palms, and Kirishima has a hardening quirk. As long as Kacchan is sweating he'll be able to blast his way through any defense we put up; meanwhile, Kirishima has a limit to how long he can harden." Izuku said, before stopping. "Yaoyorozu, what's your quirk?"

"My quirks name is 'Creation'. I can materialize different objects from any part of my body, as long as I have stored fat and know the atomic configuration of said object."

"And, by chance, do you know the atomic configuration of, let's say, an industrial-sized air conditioner?"

"Of course; I taught myself that back when I was five when the air conditioner at my parents' mansion broke. Is your idea to freeze the whole building so Bakugo can't sweat? Because it's going to take more than one to cool this whole building."

"Oh I know, but those will probably speed up the process." Izuku said while pointing to multiple vents that were scattered around the room. "So, are you ready to become villains?" He asked, his own psychotic grin forming. Momo did her best to do her own evil smile, which was beyond cute, before turning around.

"Let's." She replied before opening her top; her front soon began glowing pink.

_'If she can make anything anywhere, does that mean she could make stuff…'_ Izuku's mind trailed off, eyes wandering to her perky rear end before he literally slapped himself. _'I'm disgusting! God I'm awful…but I really wanna know.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As you can tell I didn't take a break for a few days like I said in chap 10. I finished this chapter yesterday, 5/15/20, and had it beta's around one am while I was asleep. So, here it is.**
> 
> **So regarding the number question I asked last chapter, the general consensus seems to be most of you either don't care, want me to do whatever I feel comfortable with, or say one through nine should be written and 10+ should be typed, so that's what I'm gonna do.**
> 
> **Notes: Ngl I kinda regret not putting Kendo and Ibara in class 1A now. Regardless they're gonna be in the harem, this just means I'll have to write more scenes/chapters of them with Izuku to justify them being in it. I'm also kinda regretting not doing my Toga and fem Dabi idea, but what are ya gonna do? Just know that if I did put Kendo/Ibara in 1A than Mineta/Toru or Koda was getting the boot. And, if I did the Toga/fem Dabi idea then they were getting placed in 1B.**
> 
> **As for this chapter I couldn't decide who Izuku's partner would be. Momo, Uraraka, and Mina were the choices, and Momo won the vote on the TC server.**
> 
> **Let's see what else...I probably won't put in any lemons in this story. What I'll probably do is make a separate story and store them in there. That doesn't mean this story is PG or whatever, there will be touching, etc.**
> 
> **Should I make an social media account or something? I mean I _have_ a twitter but all I do is retweet porn of various categories and call people dumb when they annoy me. Idk, just a thought and lmk what y'all think. I guess I'd just use the new account to post teasers, post when I updated a chapter, and interact with you all, but that seems redundant seeing as how I can do all of that on here.**
> 
> **Damn, wonder why Mei was upset and why she couldn't say anything...quite the mystery.**
> 
> **I think that's officially it, so see ya in the next chapter.**


	12. Team A vs Team D

_"Alright, let's begin the indoor combat training! Team A and Team D, your time starts now!"_ All Might shouted in their earpieces, signaling them to begin.

As soon as the signal to begin was given the front doors of the building were blasted off its hinges, allowing the forms of Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima to walk through. They were met with a darkened hallway, with the only source of light being from behind them.

"Using the shitty darkness won't help you beat me, Deku! Just come on out so I can kill you already!" Bakugo shouted at the top of his lungs as he walked through the doorway.

"Bro, you can't just threaten them like that. We're supposed to be _heroes_ , remember?" Kirishima pointed out as he followed the explosive blond.

There was a snap behind them before they heard a loud bang, and suddenly there was no light coming from behind them; they were now entirely swallowed by the darkness. Turning around, Kirishima walked towards where they had entered with his hand raised and felt cool metal against his fingertips.

"Feels like some kind of door. Great, looks like they trapped us." Kirishima sighed.

"I'm not some goddamn fucking rat, Deku! I'm going to use your body like fucking fertilizer once we win!"

" _Hehehehehe_." A sinister sounding laugh rose as rapid footsteps passed behind the duo. Bakugo pushed Kirishima out of the way and leapt in the direction the sounds had come from before setting off a blast.

"The hell was that?!" Kirishima exclaimed as he hardened himself, readying himself in case of a surprise attack.

Bakugo didn't answer, instead his eyes wandered around the hallway as he tried to watch for any movement. To him, this didn't make any sense: why would Deku be messing with them instead of attacking? He could easily take care of Shitty Hair and make this a two versus one, but he wasn't. What was the enemy's game plan here?

Another sinister laugh erupted in the hallway, but this time it was _directly_ to Bakugo's right. Looking around, a green blip of light further up the wall caught the blond's eyes. Narrowing his eyes, the hero rocketed himself up and reached out before feeling his fingers graze an object. Grabbing onto it, Bakugo ripped the object off the wall and brought it down with him as he landed.

"You find something?"

"It's a shitty recorder." Bakugo growled while setting off a few weak explosions so he could get a better look at it. "Deku was never in here with us, he just set this up to make us think he was. The villains are trying to mess with us and force us to waste our time." Bakugo informed before blowing the recorder to pieces.

"Trying to trick us isn't very manly." Kirishima tsked at the action, before feeling a sudden wave of cold hit him. "Hey, is it me, or is it getting colder?" Kirishima asked as he shivered, rubbing his arms to heat himself up.

It took a second, but Bakugo soon felt a shiver running up his spine as well from the cold. Which was weird seeing as how everything felt fine seconds prior. He racked his brain for reasons why he could've gotten so cold suddenly, before his eyes widened in realization. Pony Tail: the girl could make nearly anything from her stored fat. And Deku was the only one who knew that the cold was his weakness. The bastard must've had her create some sort of high-powered AC before blasting it through the building's ventilation system.

"It's fucking Deku and Pony Tail! They're trying to fucking freeze us so I can't use my quirk!" Bakugo growled in annoyance. "All Might?"

_"Yes, young Bakugo?"_

"Can't I just blow the building down and you give us the win?"

_"Wha-NO OF COURSE NOT! Young Midoriya and Yaoyorozu could suffer some serious injuries!"_

"Ah, come on! Deku would be fine, probably." Bakugo tried to argue but stopped upon not getting another response. "Goddammit! C'mon Shitty Hair we gotta reach the top before time runs out!" Bakugo barked out the order as he ran past the red head, who did as he was told and followed close behind the blond. The duo ran up the staircase before Bakugo ran into something, stopping him and causing him to fall back. Luckily, Kirishima was there to save him as he rubbed his injured nose.

"You okay bro?"

"Does it look _like_ I'm okay?" Bakugo growled as Kirishima helped him to his feet, before he pushed the red head away. Walking up a few steps with his hand reaching out, Bakugo felt his hand graze a wall made of stone. Pressing his palm against it, the angry blond tried blasting it down, but only weak sparks were coming out. " _Fuck_! Shitty Hair, my quirk isn't working in this damn cold. Come here and bust the wall down."

Kirishima nodded and complied, before hardening himself and charging through the wall with ease. The victory was short lived, however, as they were met with yet another stone wall.

"I'm so fucking killing Deku once this is over."

**(13 minutes later)**

"Is it wrong that I've enjoyed watching them struggle?" Izuku asked his partner as they watched the hero team through the cameras he had set up. Right now, Kirishima was just a few walls away from reaching the room they were currently sitting inside.

"Well, we _are_ the villain team, so enjoying the heroes struggling comes with the territory I suppose." Momo shrugged as she sat down next to the bomb, trying to rest and regain some of her strength. She was tired after making all those walls and other objects her partner had requested, which used a lot of her stored fat. Now she just had enough for one more object, maybe more depending on the size.

"One more wall until they breach the room, and they only have a minute and a half left to go before time runs out." Izuku informed as he stretched, loosening himself up as he readied himself to fight. "I'll try to take Kacchan out as soon as I can since he's the bigger threat, no offense to Kirishima. If my calculations are correct, Kirishima's quirk won't last for much longer, and Kacchan still can't use his sweat due to how cold we've made the building. At the risk of sounding cocky, I think we have this in the bag."

After saying so, the door to the room was knocked off its hinges and there stood the heroes in the doorway, panting and tired from their adventure through the trap filled hallways of the buildings. The villains smiled to themselves upon seeing the heroes in their weakened states.

"Ah, so the heroes have finally decided to arrive. I'm glad, it was so awfully dreadful waiting for you to show." Izuku smirked at them, sly and slick, trying his best to capture the essence of a villain that enjoyed teasing and mocking their opponents.

"I'm going…to kill you both." Bakugo growled, tired from traversing through the whole goddamn building without the use of his quirk.

"That's not a heroic thing to say, dude." Kirishima huffed beside him.

"Then please, come at me with everything you've got! Make me feel _alive_!" Izuku challenged as green electricity danced across his form before he rushed across the gigantic room to the heroes.

Kirishima acted first and jumped in front of his teammate, shielding the blond from any attacks the villain might try. Time seemed to slow down as Izuku finally reached his target, a manic grin on his face as he twisted his body and slammed his shield into the right side of Kirishima's body. The red head was sent flying across the room and smashed into a wall, leaving the blond to fend for himself. With a growl, Bakugo slammed his palm against the villain's chest and attempted to blow him away, but only sparks came out instead of a full-blown explosion. At most, it just charred and burned Izuku's suit a little.

"Is that all you've got?!" Izuku exclaimed as he latched onto the hero's arm, before turning his body and lifting the hero over his head. "And here I thought you'd be a challenge!" He shouted as he slammed the hero into the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Kirishima dug himself out of the wall with a groan and stumbled as he stood up. He watched as the villain continued to gloat over his teammate before switching his view to the bomb. The other villain was guarding it, but she seemed weakened and tired now; he could probably defeat her and touch the bomb to win. The problem was he didn't know what to do: while his heart was telling him to be a hero and go save his teammate, his brain told him to go after the bomb. So that's what he did.

Pushing himself up, he made a beeline towards the bomb and didn't look back, otherwise his heart might've won the internal battle he was facing. He watched as Yaoyorozu's arm glowed pink before she pulled something out of it. He heard a bang and jumped over an incoming projectile that would've hit his legs. With how weak he was feeling, the red head was sure a few more hits would be enough to fully stop his quirk.

"Midoriya! Kirishima's going for the bomb!" Momo called out to her teammate, officially out of store fat from the last object she had made. The object was a bolas launcher, which shot out a bolas that was supposed to wrap around Kirishima's legs and trap him.

At this moment, the fight was practically a two versus one against her team.

Upon hearing the shout, Izuku turned and watched as the red-head ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the fake bomb. Removing his foot from Bakugo's chest, he rushed after the hero.

"Did you really think I'd forget about you?" Izuku questioned as he appeared in front of the hardened hero, before delivering an uppercut to the red-head's jaw. The hero was sent flying and smashed into the ceiling before gravity took effect and brought him falling back down to earth into the floor. "Haven't you given up yet? This is the end for you heroes!"

"I refuse to give up! This is not the end!" Kirishima struggled to stand back up, but with enough willpower finally made it back to his feet.

"No. This. IS-" Izuku stopped himself before grabbing the red head and positioning him towards the windows. "Perfect, where was I? Oh yeah! SPARTA!" Izuku shouted as he raised his leg and kicked Kirishima square in the stomach. The red head was sent flying across the room once more, and smashed not into, but through,the wall and into the outside world.

_"Holy shit! What the fuck, young Midoriya?!"_

"What? You never said I couldn't knock someone out of the building! There wasn't any rule against it!"

_"Yes but…oh to hell with it, continue. Young Kirishima is out of the fight, it's now a two versus one. Now, where did I put Recovery Girl's emergency number?"_ All Might whispered the last bit to himself before cutting the comms.

"It's about to be a one versus one you shitty villains!" Bakugo shouted from the other side of the room. He had gotten back up from Izuku's fight with Kirishima and was currently aiming at them with his gauntlet; his finger wrapped under the pin. This caused Izuku's eyes to widen, as he knew what that gauntlet was used for. The two had designed their hero costumes together, after all.

"Oh shit."

"Don't do it, young Bakugo! You'll kill him!"

"It's not him I'm aiming at." The explosive blond informed him with a manic grin as he refocused his aim on Yaoyorozu. Without a hint of worry or remorse, he pulled the pin. There was a simple click before a concentrated explosion of flames and heat exited the barrel and started to travel across the room towards the villain team.

Acting faster than the blast traveled, Izuku jumped backwards towards the bomb and scooped Momo into his arms and dodged out of the way of the incoming attack. The blast shot past them, destroying the ground as it went, and smashed clean through the wall behind the villains.

Taking advantage of his opponent being distracted with the attack, Bakugo turned around and aimed at the entrance, before pulling the pin on the other gauntlet and jumping into the air. The second blast exited through the barrel and sent the hero flying like a rocket towards the bomb.

With desperate times come desperate measures.

Izuku gently placed Momo down onto the ground before turning back to see the rocket that was his best friend blasting towards the fake bomb. Reaching his arm back, Izuku un-twisted his body and threw his shield towards the blond. The shield smashed into the blond's side, changing the hero's trajectory, and sending him flying towards the wall.

Or, to be more specific, towards the hole that Izuku had kicked Kirishima through earlier.

"Goddammit!" Bakugo shouted as he flew outside, unable to stop himself from flying or the blast from continuing. Izuku and Momo both cringed at the sounds of windows and walls breaking.

_"Young Midoriya, we need to talk about your obsession with knocking people out of tall buildings."_ All Might sighed into his earpiece. _"The time has run out, and the villain team has officially won. You two get back here while I go fetch young Kirishima and young Bakugo for Recovery Girl."_

**(10 minutes later: Observation Room)**

"Overall, it was an impressive fight, but the villain team reigned supreme thanks to the obstacles they had put in place for the heroes. I'm sure if they hadn't, things may have ended differently. In my opinion, you all did a fantastic job!" All Might exclaimed with pride, causing the four to smile or smirk in happiness. "But only one can be the MVP of the match. Can someone tell me who the MVP is?" He asked the class and watched as Iida raised his arm before anyone else. "Yes, young Iida?"

"The title should go to Midoriya, sir." The speedster answered, causing the teen in question to do a double take.

"Me?"

"Of course. You acted the part of being a villain, it was your ideas that slowed the hero team down, and you protected the bomb once they reached your location. On top of that, you also saved your teammate. And even though it wasn't exactly 'villainous', it was still a heroic act for which I commend you. Of course, Yaoyorozu played a huge part of your victory, but sadly she couldn't do much once her stored fat had been used up. Kirishima did well as a hero and Bakugo, well…" The blue haired teen trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Go on, keep talking Four Eyes and see what happens!" Bakugo growled from the back of the room, resting his aching body until All Might could take him and Kirishima to Recovery Girl.

"Well, threatening to kill isn't very heroic."

"Fuck you!"

"That's enough boys." All Might ordered. "Young Iida is correct. While everyone-" He said while casting a glance at each of the four students, even Bakugo. "-did a good job, I've decided to give the MVP title to young Midoriya for the reasons that young Iida listed. Congratulations, young Midoriya. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take young Kirishima and young Bakugo to Recovery Girl. Talk amongst yourselves until I get back!" All Might exclaimed as he picked up the two boys in question, before speeding off and out of the room.

"Dude, it already has 10,000 views." Kaminari whispered to Sero, causing the tape teen to chuckle.

"What are you idiots whispering about?" Jiro questioned.

"Nothing!"

"Kaminari posted the video of Midoriya kicking Kirishima out of the building." Sero answered, opting to tell the truth.

"Dude! Did you really just sell me out like that?!"

"She scares me, dude. You remember what she did to Mineta, right?"

During the fight, Mineta had attempted to 'cop a feel' while Tsu wasn't paying attention. Jiro had caught on and stabbed the grape haired boy with her jack before blasting her heartbeat, sending him smacking into one of the walls. Koda was tasked with taking him to Recovery Girl, who hasn't released the teen yet.

"Wait, you posted a video of me kicking him?!"

"How could I not, dude? It was funny as hell! You just hear 'THIS IS SPARTA' and the next thing you know, Kiri's getting yeeted out of the building! I was dying when I saw it!" Kaminari couldn't help but snort at the memory. "How'd you know about that movie anyway? I thought I was the only cultured one here."

"Well, my dad has lived and worked in America almost my whole life. Here and there, he'll send a care package full of movies, snacks, and other stuff he thinks I'll like. That movie happened to be one of them." Izuku informed him with a shrug. This tidbit surprised most of them. None of them could imagine having one of their parents live in another country for most of their whole lives; some of them couldn't imagine having a parent gone for more than a month.

"Must get lonely. * _Gasp_ * We should hang out sometime!" Mina said, pouncing at the opportunity of hanging out with the green-haired boy; she had a feeling he would be fun to hang out with.

"I mean, I don't see why not." He shrugged in response. He didn't really get lonely per se, as he had his mom, Itsuka, Ibara, and Kacchan to spend time with it. On top of them, he now also had Uraraka and Iida, and of course Mei now that she was finally back. In the end, most of the class exchanged numbers in case they needed help with something or wanted to hangout.

But judging by the mischievous grin Mina was giving him, Izuku was sure him agreeing with the idea would soon come back and bite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And with that, here's chapter 12. Sorry it took so long, on some days i felt burnt out and others i had shit to do that made me too tired to write. But after forcing myself to continue, and after getting this checked by 2 betas, here it is.**
> 
> **Also sorry about posting it to Ao3 a day late. Lately I've been trying to post a new chapter to here and FFN on the same day, and i posted this chapter last night (5/22) to FFN. I didn't post it because i had a awful headache and didn't feel like going through and bolding and italicizing everything.**
> 
> **Originally 12 was gonna be the fight and 13 was gonna be where Izuku was named MVP, but i decided to combine the two.**
> 
> **Can't really think of any more notes due to my bad headache, so see ya in chap 13.**


	13. Catching Up

**(Later that day: Midoriya Apartment)**

"Tell us everything." Bakugo ordered from the recliner he currently sat in; arms crossed against his chest as he leaned back against the fabric. Across from him sat Izuku and Mei on the couch, with the pinkette insisting they sit next to one another; the successor to All Might didn't argue.

It really was hard to believe that it took 11 years to be in this same room together once again. They had shared some amazing memories in this room, from scary movie nights to the weekends where they vowed to stay up all night long, even though they could never get past one in the morning. It almost felt like one of the cruel dreams they've all experienced, teasing and taunting them with something they wanted so badly, but feared they may never experience again.

Mei fiddled with her hands: the poor girl had an aura of nervousness surrounding her ever since she first stepped foot inside. A look of fear flashed for a split second before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, spherical device. Pressing the red button on top, it started flashing red as the bottom of the device popped out to form two tiny legs, kind of like a bakugan. She placed it on the table, and after a few seconds, the flashing red light changed to a solid blue.

"The hell is that?" Bakugo questioned.

"It-It's a device that nullifies every piece of recording technology in a 50-foot radius. It's better to play it safe then to be sorry, they…they could be trying to listen in." Mei informed the duo, confusing them.

"Who would want to listen to us Mei?" Izuku asked, causing the pinkette to sigh.

"A-As you two know, the reason why we moved is because my parents were offered jobs in America by some government agency." She gulped before continuing her story. "What you don't know, is that they were tasked with creating weapons that could temporarily erase different types of quirks. The U.S government feared war was coming and wanted these weapons to give them an advantage."

This bit of information surprised the two boys. Hana and Lee were forced to make weapons that erase people's quirks, like Aizawa? And, they feared war was coming? Who did they fear was readying for war, and what was so important as to start another world war?

"Who did the U.S fear was getting ready to fight? And why? What bastards hired Auntie Hana and Uncle Lee to make those weapons? And, why did you think they might wanna listen in on us?" Bakugo questioned in rapid succession.

"One at a time Kacchan, you're going to overwhelm her." Izuku snapped at his friend, who tched in response and leaned back into his seat. "Please, continue Mei."

"I-I won't be able to answer most of those questions." She answered shyly, confusing them.

"Why not?"

"T-The past 11 years are one big blur. I can remember certain things, like that our handler was a nice Caucasian guy with short brown hair, or how a tanned woman with long brown hair would watch me while my parents worked. Everything else like who the U.S was getting ready to fight, why they were preparing for a fight, and the agency that hired my parents I can't remember."

"The past 11 years are a blur?" The blond mumbled to himself. "Those fucking _bastards_!" He shouted, causing the two to jump in their seats.

"What are you talking about Katsuki?" Mei questioned

"Isn't it obvious?! Those bastards erased her memory to keep her from telling us the shit she and her parents went through! Of all the fucking rotten, evil-gah!" Bakugo roared, trying to find something to take his anger out on. Upon seeing an old phone book under the table, he snatched it up and slammed his palms against it, charring and crisping the book until the whole thing was blackened and falling to pieces.

"Kacchan, calm down! We don't know if that's what happened. Although if it did, someone is going to pay." Izuku whispered the last bit to himself. "She could've gotten hurt and developed amnesia or got hit by something that messed with her memory. We lack information here; we can't just go around accusing the U.S government of doing shady stuff."

"And why not? You were a nerd and paid attention in history class, you know the shit they've done!"

"You paid attention too, you nerd! We had the highest grades in that class!"

"Fuck you!" Bakugo shouted, causing the pinkette to giggle. Oh, how she missed this.

"Moving on." Izuku growled. "Why do you think people are trying to spy on us?"

"Ever since I got back to Japan, I've had the sense that someone has been watching me. Everywhere I go different people watch and follow me and talk into phones whenever I do something like change sidewalks or walk down a different street. I-I might just be paranoid here, but it's really starting to freak me out."

"Well, we'll be sure to walk with you to and from school to be on the safe side. Going to the police might also be a good idea. Right Kacchan?"

"We will literally be like the secret service for you. Anyone within a one-mile radius is dying, _especially_ the Grape Midget. The offer is extended to uncle and auntie as well." Bakugo informed, serious as ever.

"Y-Yeah…about my dad…" Mei trailed off, her voice growing quiet and soft as she clenched her hands.

"What about Uncle Lee, Mei?" Izuku asked. Her silence did nothing to put him at ease.

"H-He died…eight years ago." She informed solemnly, voice cracking from the pain. Even after all these years, it was still painful to talk about. _'Dammit! I told myself I wouldn't break down!'_ She thought as the dam finally broke, causing tears to start cascading down her cheeks.

"Oh Mei." Izuku whispered, wrapping his arms around the girl before bringing her close to him. She returned the hug full force and squeezed tight as she sobbed into his chest; now he understood why she wanted to sit next to him.

After a few seconds, his eyes widened in realization. Is that why she made him promise her the thing?

Bakugo was left shocked and saddened at the news. He and Izuku held numerous fond memories of the man, from letting the kids test out his new inventions, to him sneaking the children extra snacks, even when their mothers had said no more. Bakugo could still remember when Lee built adult sized robots and let the three fight one another like Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots.

It took 20 minutes for the pinkette to calm down from her crying episode. After that Izuku and Bakugo let her be for another 20 minutes, giving her a break from the questions and letting her get herself back together.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izuku questioned for what felt like the 20th time.

"Y-Yeah, I think I will be." She answered truthfully, grateful for having such amazing friends. "Let's talk about something else, shall we? How have you two been? Anything new I should know about?" She asked, causing the two friends to eye each other.

"Well…"

**(Two hours later)**

"So, you two made friends with these two other girls, you each got attacked by a sludge villain, you each met All Might, _and_ Izuku was handed the world's most powerful quirk by the number one hero himself? And, you and the two other girls have known about this for months now? Is that right?" Mei confirmed as she and Bakugo made their way back to the pinkette's home. As promised, the explosive blond was walking her home, just in case people were really spying on and following her.

After telling Mei _everything_ , from Itsuka and Ibara, to Izuku being trained by different pros, to Izuku receiving One For All, the green haired teen had assured her it was okay for her to be in on the secret. All Might did say Izuku could tell those he deemed trustworthy enough.

"Yup. Things have gotten fucking weird ever since you left. But hey, we've stopped questioning shit and just started going with the flow."

"It's just so weird, seeing how much you two have changed. I mean, I'm the shortest one now! Now I can't tease you!"

"We haven't changed _that_ much, we're the same idiots you befriended all those years ago. You haven't changed that much either, especially since you still have that shitty crush on Deku still." Bakugo replied, causing Mei to splutter, her cheeks turning a fiery red. "Don't even try to deny it! It's fucking obvious, has been since we were kids when you'd call him your 'hero' and other shit. Made me wanna puke." He cut her off before she could deny, causing the inventor to sigh.

"You're right, but over the years I think the crush has gotten worse. I…I think I love him."

"Then fucking tell him and stop pussy-footing around it! With everything you've been through, you _deserve_ some happiness for once."

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't feel the same way." Mei sighed, sadly, causing Bakugo to roll his eyes.

"Oh come on. If you've seen the way he's been eyeing you all day when you haven't been watching, you'd fucking blush. Deku is crazy about you, has been since we were young and thought cooties were an actual thing."

"I don't know…"

"Mei, listen to me. You're one of the smartest people I know, so the fact that you can't tell he loves you back is _blowing_ my mind. When you get home, study up on the signs someone likes you or whatever, and you'll see what I'm talking about. And, you better do so sooner rather than later. You're not the only one crushing on the nerd."

"I-I'm not?"

"Nope. And, we both know Deku. He fucking grows on you, like a weed or some shit. Sooner or later more girls will start liking him, for whatever reason, and that means you'll have more competition for his shitty heart. Don't wait Mei, tell him soon." Bakugo advised, just wanting his shitty friends to see they liked each other.

Mei nodded at his words, and started thinking them over. Maybe he was right? Maybe she should read up on the signs people give when they like someone. And, maybe she should confess? She still needed and wanted to think this situation through, but one thing was for sure. This wasn't going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOOOOOOTES time.**
> 
> **As all of you can see I've officially changed the name of this story to just "Captain Deku". Soon I'll either be deleting the original (which I've changed the name of) or moving it to one of my other profiles. I have my reason(s), which may seem petty, and will list/DM them if people want.**
> 
> **Do you all prefer Aizawa X Present Mic or Aizawa X Ms. Joke?**
> 
> **Give me 3 class 1A students (besides Mineta) you wouldn't mind/care about seeing gone/removed/transferred?**
> 
> **Do any of you like Saiko Intelli?**
> 
> **Any of you wondering what Mei made Izuku promise her? Damn me too lol**
> 
> **So i made a twitter. the is ghost5091**
> 
> **Follow if ya want, up to you.**
> 
> **I THINK...that's everything for now. See you all in chap 14**


	14. Class Rep and Introductions

"The fuck is going on here?" Bakugo asked his two companions upon their arrival at UA. Currently, the three were staring as a wave of reporters crowded in front of the golden gates of their school. The only thing stopping them from storming the school were Aizawa and Present Mic.

"Are they here to interview the students or something?" Mei questioned, just as confused as her friends.

"Maybe they found out All Might is teaching and want to interview him?" Izuku suggested with a shrug. "An interview with the number one-pro-hero-turned-UA-teacher would nab them some big views."

"Shit, that means they're probably gonna harass us about him. Can I blow them away?"

"What is it with you and blowing people?"

"Shut the fuck up, you shitty nerd! I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugo threatened. Mei couldn't decide whether to giggle or sigh at her friend's antics; truly, somethings never change. "C'mon, we gotta go before we're late."

The other two nodded in agreement, before the trio began making their way through the rowdy crowd. Bakugo took charge in order to push and shove reporters out of the way, tossing out an occasional threat here and there to scare some of them into backing away. Mei was in the middle and Izuku took up the rear, making sure they didn't get separated in this mess.

"Midoriya, Bakugo, the problem duo's pink friend." Aizawa greeted as the three got close. Bakugo grunted, and Izuku and Mei waved back.

"Hurry up and get inside kids! These vultures will try to squeeze every last drop of info outta you!" Present Mic said as he rushed the kids inside.

"Please don't use 'squeeze' and 'drop' in the same sentence when talking to Midoriya. Midnight might hear you." The pro sighed tiredly, trying his best to keep Midnight on her best behavior when it came to the greenhead.

The loud blond snorted at the statement before the two started to walk away from the crowd of reporters. They didn't turn or flinch as a woman shouted for answers regarding All Might before there was a loud beeping noise. They could hear as the metal walls began popping up around the outer perimeter to keep unwanted guests out.

**(1A classroom)**

After dropping Mei off at the Support Department and saying goodbye, the duo made their way to their own classroom. There they discovered that everyone was discussing the reporters, the questions they had asked, and the answers they had given. Iida had given a long and boring speech which had put most of the reporters to sleep. Kaminari had meme'd and made vine references, and others had just given a basic summary of what All Might was like: muscly, cool, big, loud, and so on. Basically, the answers given were completely useless to the reporters.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training you guys. I'm surprised I wasn't as disappointed as I thought I would be." Aizawa said as he entered the classroom. "Midoriya, good job at analyzing your opponent's weaknesses and countering them effectively. However, if you decide to knock any more students out of a five-story building or higher another three times, I _will_ expel you."

"Uh, why three more times, sir?" Izuku asked.

"Because the same thing done five times is stale and boring. Now let's get down to business. Our first task: you all need to pick a class representative."

' _Oh good, just normal school stuff.'_ Some students thought with a sigh of relief. After the threats of expulsion and fighting their own classmates, it was a relief to finally do something normal.

The announcement was followed by the screams and shouts of other members of 1A, each wanting the job for one reason or another. Some of those who raised their hands were obvious, like Momo or Iida, since they liked rules and order. Others were more surprising, like Mina and Kaminari, also known as 'the slackers' by teachers like Aizawa.

"Silence everyone, please!" Iida shouted above the others, effectively quieting everyone down. "The class representative's duty is to lead others; it's not something just _anyone_ can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader!" Iida explained, wanting the vote to be held properly and professionally..

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked, not sure the idea would actually work.

"We've only known each other for a few days, how do we know who we can trust?" Tsu questioned.

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves." Kirishima pointed out, although he himself wasn't going to do such a thing.

"Most people will, but that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable for the job." Iida further elaborated. "It's the best way, right?" Iida asked Mr. Aizawa, who had already zipped himself back into his sleeping bag.

"Do what you want, just decide before my nap's over." He ordered before falling down and going to sleep.

"Thank you for your trust!"

After the exchange, pieces of paper were ripped and names were written down. It took the class about 10 minutes to vote, before Iida went around and collected all 20 votes. Taking a minute to separate the votes into different piles for each student, the class watched as a pained look crossed Iida's features once he was finished. The blue-haired speedster turned around and wrote something down onto the board.

"Class 1A, here are your choices for class representative and vice representative!" Iida exclaimed before stepping aside to reveal who had won.

**Election poll results**

**Izuku Midoriya: 4 votes**

**Momo Yaoyorozu: 3 votes**

"I got four votes?" Izuku asked out loud, surprised by the result of getting one-fifth of the total votes. He knew Kacchan had probably voted for him, but where the hell did the other three come from?

"Mr. Aizawa, we've voted on our class representative!" Iida shouted as he gently shook the pro awake.

"Five more minutes mom, I stayed up feeding alley cats last night." Aizawa mumbled in his sleep as he tried swatting Iida's hand away.

"Mr. Aizawa, you are no longer a child and I'm not your mother!"

"Huh-Wha-Where?" Aizawa mumbled again as he finally woke up. "Oh right, we're in class. Thanks Iida, go sit down." The pro ordered before standing up as the speedster nodded at the command and went back to his desk. "All right, the class rep is Midoriya and the deputy is Yaoyorozu. Congrats, you two."

"While I am saddened over not winning, I am happy that you were chosen Midoriya. Let's represent the class as best as we can." Yaoyorozu gave him a soft smile, which he returned.

"To you as well Yaoyorozu. Let's make 1A the best class there is!"

"You know, this isn't so bad." Tsu said, content with the results.

"Yeah, I can get behind Midoriya." Kirishima stated, happy to have someone so 'manly' as class rep.

"Yeah, and Yaoyorozu was totally on top of it when it came to our training results!" Kaminari backed up.

' _I'd rather her get on top of m-I'M GOING TO SHOOT MYSELF!'_

**(Lunch Time)**

Lunch time, the time of day where everyone could relax and fill their stomachs with delicious food made by none other than the pro hero Lunch Rush. Class 1A found themselves grabbing their food and places where they could sit. At one table sat Itsuka, Ibara, Uraraka and Iida, who were waiting for their friends.

"What's taking Deku so long?" Uraraka asked her blue haired companion.

"I believe I overheard him and Bakugo saying they were going to grab someone before coming here. Perhaps they made a new friend?" Iida suggested.

"Doubt it. Kats has a real… _explosive_ personality; he doesn't really 'click' with most people." Itsuka said with a sigh.

"She's correct. I must admit I wasn't originally fond of Katsuki when I first met him, but thanks to Izuku, he's grown on me." Ibara chipped in.

"Move the _fuck_ out of our way extra! We've got a VIP coming through!" Bakugo shouted from somewhere in the lunchroom, causing the two girls to sigh.

"His inappropriate language, however, has not."

"Hey guys! Thanks for saving us some seats!" Izuku said as he, Bakugo, and a pink-haired girl neared the table. The green-haired teen sat in the chair besides Kendo, the pink-haired girl sat in the chair to Izuku's right, and Bakugo sat across from them in the booth next to Iida.

"No problem, Deku! Who's your new friend?" Uraraka asked.

"This is actually an old friend from my and Kacchan's past. Everyone, this is Mei Hatsume." Izuku introduced his old friend, who waved to the others at the table.

"It's nice to meet you all!"

"Oh! So you're the girl Izuku couldn't stop talking about when we were younger!" Itsuka said before giggling as the green-haired teen's face turned red.

"He wouldn't stop talking about me?" Mei questioned, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"It's true; whenever something interesting would happen, he would say 'Mei would love this' and whatnot. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ibara Shiozaki of class 1B."

"I'm Itsuka Kendo, also from class 1B!"

"Hi! I'm Ochako Uraraka from class 1A, like Deku!"

"Hello! I'm Tenya Iida, also from class 1A! I hope that we can become good friends!"

"I'm so happy Izuku has made so many nice friends! He wasn't exactly social when we were younger, so it's nice to know he's grown out of that phase." Mei giggled, causing Izuku to groan in annoyance.

"I was social when we were younger! Kacchan just scared everyone off!"

"That's true; these two here were the only ones not to run away." Bakugo stated while gesturing to Itsuka and Ibara.

"Yup! It's been 10 years and Kats hasn't been able to get rid of us yet! I wear it like a badge of honor." Itsuka chuckled, remembering how Bakugo would growl at her to scare her away when they were younger. Because of how he acted, Bakugo has been known as an 'angry Pomeranian' ever since.

"Midoriya." A voice said from behind Izuku, causing everyone to turn their attention to who had called out the green-haired teen by name. "When you have the chance, I would like you to come to my table. As deputy class representative, I've come up with some ideas that could benefit the class that I wish to speak to you about." Yaoyorozu said.

"Of course. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there." Izuku agreed to the request, causing the creation quirk user to nod before retreating back to her table, which was occupied by Jiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Ashido. "I still can't believe I was voted to be class rep. I wonder who voted for me?"

"I did." Iida said. "Your courage and quick thinking under stress will make you a worthy leader, not to mention the strength and speed you've demonstrated during the battle trial."

"I voted for you too, Deku!" Uraraka stated with a smile. "But didn't you want to be class rep Iida? I mean, you do look the part."

' _That's not how we should be choosing people.'_ Izuku sweat dropped.

"I voted for you because I knew you wouldn't fuck up as much as everyone else. _Don't_ prove me wrong." Bakugo growled at him.

"You're the class rep of 1A? Good job Izuku!" Mei cheered, happy for her friend.

"It seems like we have two class reps sitting at this table." Itsuka stated with a smile.

"You're class rep too? That's awesome!" Izuku exclaimed before the two high-fived. "Who's your deputy? Is it you, Ibara?" He asked, causing the vine quirk user to shake her head.

"Unfortunately, no. Our classmate Tetsutetsu won the position with three votes." Ibara sighed.

"Wait, that leaves one last vote unaccounted for." Izuku realized. "Who else voted for me?"

Before he could get his answer, sirens and bells began to ring throughout the school. A robotic feminine voice shouted **"Warning: Level Three Security Breach. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."**

What followed was a hoard of people running into the hallway in hopes of escaping the building. They ignored the robot's instructions and, of course, weren't in an orderly fashion. And much to Iida's horror, weren't in a single file line.

"What's a level three security breach?" Iida asked out loud.

"It means that someone managed to get past the school's barrier. This hasn't happened in my three years here! We should get moving!" An upperclassman guy who had been sitting behind the group said before running off with his friends.

The group of seven were quick to follow and rushed out of the cafeteria doors as well. What they ended up running into was a sea of students taking up the whole hallway and got stuck after being sucked into the hundreds of kids.

"Stop pushing me, fuckhead! Ow! I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugo shouted as he tried pushing kids away from him.

"You threatening to kill them isn't helping Kacchan! They're already causing a massive panic as it is!" Izuku said. "Ow! Watch the elbow!"

"Who in the world could've trespassed on campus grounds?" Iida exclaimed, confused on who could've done such a thing.

"I-It's the media! I can see them right out front!" Uraraka, who was currently pressed against the window, informed her fellow classmates.

"Is that it?! Why isn't the robot bitch coming online and telling everyone?" Bakugo shouted in anger.

"At least it's not an actual villain attack! But we're the only ones who know the truth! How are we going to get everyone's attention?" Iida shouted.

Izuku's mind began to get into overdrive at that point, countless ideas swimming through his mind. Everyone was scared and panicking, which meant using Kacchan's explosions would only worsen the situation. Mei had none of her gadgets to help, and Itsuka's and Ibara's quirks could potentially harm students. The closest to him were Iida and Uraraka. One could make things float, and the other was fast…bingo!

"Iida, Uraraka! I have a plan!" He exclaimed, drawing their attention. "Uraraka, make Iida float above everyone, and Iida, use your quirk to speed over to and stand on top of the doorway! That way you can let everyone know the truth."

With a nod, the two got to work. Uraraka touched Iida's arm, causing the speedster of 1A began floating above everyone else. Using his quirk, he shot forward at an amazing speed, and like Izuku had said, made it to the doorway. It was there that he began to shout the truth of what was going on, and how everyone needed to remain calm and prove that UA students were the best of the best.

That, coupled with the fact that the police had literally just arrived, caused everyone to finally calm down and relax. Once everything had settled, the students were sent back to class. Using this free time, it allowed Izuku to think things over about this whole 'class rep' thing. While he liked the idea of being it, he also found himself thinking of the good job and team work Iida and Uraraka had done.

"Hey Yaoyorozu! Can I talk to you about an idea I had?" Izuku questioned once he was close to his deputy.

"Of course, Midoriya. What is it?"

**(Class 1A)**

"It's time, class rep. Let's begin." Momo informed Izuku.

"Right, of course. We need to figure out who the other class officers will be. But before we start, I would like to thank both Iida and Uraraka for helping stop the situation today during lunch." Izuku stated, surprising everyone, especially the two in question.

"Aw c'mon Deku, it was your idea! We just, you know-"

"Brought it to life and actually made it happen." Izuku cut her off, giving her a soft smile. "Who came up with the plan is irrelevant; what matters are the people who actually made the plan happen. You two did a good job today; don't degrade yourselves or act like you guys didn't do anything."

Uraraka blushed at the praise, while Iida and Kirishima began to tear up.

"Such manly praise! I love it!"

"I humbly thank you, Midoriya!"

"Is this lovefest actually going anywhere and have a point? Or are you just wasting my, and everyone else's, valuable time?" Aizawa questioned with an annoyed tone. He would have been intimidating if he wasn't leaning against the wall in his sleeping bag.

"There is, actually. Yaoyorozu and I discussed it before class started, and we've decided to name them the official officers of the class." Izuku said with a smile, surprising everyone.

"Deku/Midoriya?"

"Hey, the fuck Deku? Why didn't you pick me?!"

"'Cause your quirk only would've caused more harm than good, plus you threatened to kill someone when everyone was in a full state of panic! That and you're…you, so you'd scare off anyone who we would meet and talk with."

Bakugo went to shout something, only to close his mouth soon after. He leaned back in his chair and grumbled to himself, saying how much he hated the 'shitty nerd'.

"If you would truly want me as an official class officer, I'd be foolish not to accept! Thank you Midoriya!" Iida exclaimed, giving his friend a bow.

"Yeah, thanks Deku! We promise not to fail you!"

"Hmm, sure, why not? Iida and Uraraka, you're the class officers now. Do whatever job Midoriya and Yaoyorozu give you. Don't screw up." Aizawa ordered. "Good choices, you two."

"You should be saying that to Midoriya, sir. It was his idea, after all. I simply agreed with it." Yaoyorozu said. "Although it would've been nice to talk about it sooner instead of mere moments before class." She said, causing Izuku to chuckle awkwardly and rub the back of his head bashfully.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that we've hardly hung out outside of school, and I don't have your number so I couldn't tell you about it…both of which we could change, if you want?" He asked slyly, causing the young woman to blush a light pink and causing Kaminari and Mineta to have heart attacks.

"Yes. We should change that, shouldn't we?" She agreed before creating a piece of paper and pen and writing down her number and handing it to the greenhead.

"Smooth: 100." Kaminari whispered to Sero.

"That _worked_?!" Mineta softly cried in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Before I start my usual notes, I wanna get serious first. I would like to apologize for it taking 2, nearly 3 weeks, for me to update. You see I've been emotionally/mentally drained over everything that has happening here in the US. I know some may be upset about me bringing up this, as some of you (myself included) use stuff like fics and games and whatever to escape the bullshit reality we've found ourselves dropped in. But this has to be said: the death of George Floyd was awful and unnecessary, and he should still be alive today. I don't care what gender, sexuality, race, or whatever you are (as long as you're not a pedo or rapist or whatever), I want you all to know that you matter, that your lives matters, and you deserve happiness. Now, onto my usual notes (which probably seem inappropriate after everything I just said).**
> 
> **Updates may take longer; we'll have to wait and see. You see people from the Total Command server beta my stories, and now one of the mods have threatened me to dialogue tag 'the proper way' and if I don't, I'll no longer be allowed to get help. I have 2 ideas to counter this, one of which is to get a personal beta or 2 to help me out. The other idea I can't say, as some people from that server read this story. I'm not saying they would/are/will snitch, but I'm paranoid and would prefer keeping the idea to myself. Also, hi guys/gals from the TC server!**
> 
> **Most of you seem to prefer Aizawa X Joke. While I personally prefer Aizawa X Mic, I am a people pleaser. So, let's wait and see what happens.**
> 
> **A lot of you have said you wouldn't mind seeing Koda, Ojiro, Shoji, Sero, and Aoyama gone. Interesting…**
> 
> **Fuck my head is scrambled rn, lol (is it wise to lol? Idk). And I'm tired, so, so tired. Anyway, I hope to see you all in the next chapter, as I'm really looking forward to writing it. It'll either be a long one, or I'll do what I did in the original CD and chop it into 2 separate chapters. See ya then!**


	15. Music and Villains, What a Pair!

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors: me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." Aizawa informed the class, surprising them.

This was the first time they would ever have three teachers to help with their training, which was a giant leap from the usual one. Some were excited at the idea of Aizawa and someone else helping with their training, while others were nervous and still wary of the erasing pro after their first day. Also, would having three teachers mean the training would be more difficult than usual?

"Sir! What kind of training is this?" Sero asked the question that was on everyone's mind. As a result, Aizawa dug around in his pocket and pulled out a flash card that had 'RESCUE' in big blue letters on the back.

"Rescue training. You'll be dealing with natural disasters: shipwrecks, avalanches, fires, stuff like that." He said, which caused the nervousness of some to ease and the excitement in others to rise.

"Sounds like we're in for a big workout."

"Totally!"

"Hero stuff! This is what separates the men from the boys! I'm shaking with excitement!"

"Hopefully I can show off how good I am in the water, ribbit."

"Guys, I'm not finished yet. What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes, but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet. They might limit your abilities. This special training is at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there." The pro advised as he pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, causing shelves to start coming out of the walls. "That's all, start getting ready."

At the command, the students rose from their seats and walked over towards the wall, each grabbing their respective suitcase before heading out the door. Excitement was in the air, and no one was more excited than Izuku. Rescuing civilians, and more often than not heroes themselves, was a big part of being a pro. And no other pro was better known for it than All Might himself. If Izuku could go beyond and ace today's exercise, it would bring him one step closer to being just like his idol.

After that, everyone went to the locker rooms to get changed before heading outside. Some of the class had formed small packs, like Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, and Kirishima, while others opted to stay by themselves, like Tokoyami or Koda. Izuku was getting ready to walk to Uraraka and Yaoyorozu, but an ear-splitting whistle stopped him before he could move.

"Okay everyone, I want everyone to form two lines based on your student numbers! Doing so will allow us to enter the bus more efficiently!" Iida shouted as he stood next to the entrance to the bus, chopping his arm through the air to hurry everyone up.

Izuku, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Uraraka had created a group chat last night to discuss their roles as class officers. Iida would help with organization and time management, while Uraraka would do wellness checks on the class and make sure everyone was doing okay. An additional part of her job would be to report anything suspicious to UA faculty like Aizawa or All Might, like if she suspected abuse or self-harm of any kind.

Upon entering the bus, Iida became horrified at seeing that it was more like a shuttle bus than a regular school bus. While there were seats in the back like a regular bus, the middle had sideways rows of seats that faced one another. Its open layout had ruined Iida's 'boarding strategy', as he put it.

Most of the students had opted to sit in the back to avoid being bothered, while the more social butterflies of the class had opted for the middle. On the left side of the bus, going from left to right, sat Ashido, Uraraka, Izuku, and Jiro, and across from them, from right to left, sat Kirishima, Iida, Tsu, and Kaminari. After a few seconds, they could feel the bus start moving towards their destination.

"So much planning…ruined!" Iida cried as he sulked in his seat.

"You really need to chill, Iida." Ashido sighed, watching as the officer sulked to himself about his boarding strategy.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I want to say." Tsu said, drawing everyone's attention. "It's actually about you, Midoriya." She eyed him from across the bus, causing the greenet to tilt his head in confusion.

"About me? What is it, Tsu?"

"That one power of yours…isn't it a lot like All Might's?" She asked, causing both him and Bakugo to freeze. Izuku had known questions or statements regarding the similarity of his and All Might's power were going to pop up sooner or later, but he wasn't expecting it to be _this_ soon!

"You really think so? I'm flattered! Being compared to All Might is a huge honor!" He gave her a wide smile, opting to play the fanboy card instead of denying that they were similar; doing so would only cause more people to point out how similar they were. In the meantime, he was hoping Kacchan would have his back and say something, maybe mock Tsu for such a ludicrous idea. He could see from the corner of his eye that his blond friend was about to say something, but someone else came to his rescue.

"Hold on Tsu, you're forgetting something! All Might can level an entire city block with a single punch, while Midoriya can't. That makes a huge difference!" Kirishima brought up, causing the greenet to sigh in relief. "Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type of quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it." He continued before holding out his arm and hardening it. "My hardening's super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"What's the big deal about having a flashy quirk or not?" Izuku questioned, genuinely confused.

"Because you'll get noticed more by pros, man! You'll get more deals and offers to work under or with pros if you've got a flashy quirk." The redhead explained.

"If a pro only cares about the 'flashiness' of a quirk, then they shouldn't be pros to begin with." Izuku scowled at the thought. "It doesn't matter how flashy one's quirk is; what matters is how effective the quirk can be in a life or death situation. Your quirk may not be the flashiest, Kirishima, but it's definitely pro material and will _definitely_ help save lives when out in the field."

"You really think so? I mean, it seems like becoming a pro will be easier with something flashy, but I appreciate the confidence, Midoriya!" The redhead flashed a toothy grin, his confidence rising at the class reps' words.

"My naval laser has the perfect combination of panache and strength!" Aoyama commented from a few seats back.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache, sweetie." Ashido said, bringing the Frenchman back down to earth and causing him to pout.

"Well if any of our classmates have pro quirks, it's Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo." Kirishima stated. Todoroki was asleep, Bakugo merely glared at him, and Izuku rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"It's not just the three of us, Kirishima! You all have amazing quirks that'll make you into even more amazing pros! You'll see!" Izuku praised further, causing every student to feel more confident in their quirks and abilities.

"True, but Bakugo's always angry. So he'll never be that popular." Tsu spoke her mind, causing Bakugo's temper to flair.

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass, Kermit!" Bakugo shouted, standing up from his seat.

"Bakugo! Please sit down!"

"Shut up, Four Eyes!"

"You see? Proved my point."

"You know we basically just met you, so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Kaminari pointed out.

"You'll regret the today you applied to this school, Pikachu!" Bakugo screamed, holding the railing in front of him to hold him back and keep him from rushing the yellow-haired idiot.

Izuku sighed as the two began arguing and insulting one another back and forth. There was no point in getting involved, because then Kacchan would scream at him, he'd scream back, and one of them would say something embarrassing and expose the other. He decided to try and tune them out and listen to the others in the bus.

Yaoyorozu was complaining to Koda about how disgusting the conversation was, Uraraka was laughing with Ashido and egging them on, Iida was yelling at them all to stop, and even with her earbuds plugged in, he could still hear the music coming from Jiro's phone. For him, it was easy to identify the song, the guitar riff at the beginning being a dead giveaway, but the drums that started playing shortly after sealed the deal. He started tapping his food and nodding his head along with the instruments.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see." He sang under his breath, not wanting to draw any attention to himself while also wanting to sing along; it was ones of his favorite songs, after all. He was cut off soon after, however, by someone poking his arm. Turning his head, he was surprised to find Jiro staring at him curiously, as if studying him. She must've heard him and figured out he was listening in.

"Ah, sorry about that, didn't mean to intrude and listen in. I just heard the song and well-"

"You like Skillet?" She cut him off, genuinely surprised she had found someone else who enjoyed a band she did. This was Japan after all, and J-pop dominated just about everything music related. While the band was popular in places like America, it was basically a no-name here.

"Uh, yeah actually. When I was young my dad moved to the US for his work and sent back a few of their albums. I've been hooked ever since." He told her. "The song you're listening to, Monster, happens to be one of my favorites."

She continued eyeing him once this newfound piece of information escaped him. Soon her cheeks turned pink, and she looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Do you…wanna listen with me?" She asked, her earjack wrapping around one of the earbuds as an offering.

' _Am I…getting a hint of tsundere? Another weakness!'_ Izuku thought, his own cheeks turning pink.

"I'd love to."

For the rest of the bus ride the two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the company of the other, and enjoying the music from Jiro's playlist, even though the world around them was on fire. Literally: Bakugo's explosions were causing the metal railing to slowly melt away and catch fire. Iida was panicking and looking for a fire extinguisher, Aizawa was banging his head against the window in hopes of knocking himself out, and some of the girls had noticed and were watching Izuku and Jiro. Some thought the image of the two sitting there listening to music was cute, while others had a more negative feeling. A pang of jealousy hit them, watching the two as they were in their own little world, each with a small smile on their face. Whether it was from the music or each other's company, none of them knew. What Mina knew as she took a picture, however, was that this would be great blackmail.

"Hey, hey, we're here." Aizawa stated, causing the two blonds to stop arguing and yelling. The bus turned right and began to slow down before coming to a complete stop. The doors opened, allowing Aizawa and the students to step out. They started walking towards a giant dome building.

"You know, there's a rumor going around that they're coming to Japan soon to play live." Jiro said, catching up to and walking next to Izuku.

"Really? That'd be sweet! I've never gotten the chance to see them play live!"

"Same. Maybe I'll meet you there? If you decide to go, that is…" Jiro trailed off, secretly hoping that he would. It felt nice to _finally_ have someone that shared one of her interests

It was even better since he was easy on the eyes.

"I'll go if you go." He said with a smile.

"Midoriya, Jiro, stop talking and pay attention." Aizawa ordered, causing the two to blush in embarrassment for being called out.

"Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you." A person in an astronaut-like costume exclaimed happily while walking out through the front doors. Some stood amazed at who it was, while others looked on in confusion.

"It's the space hero, 13! The chivalrous pro whose rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!" Izuku exclaimed, excited for said hero to be his teacher for today's training. 13 was one of his favorites, after all.

"Woohoo! 13's one of my most favorite heroes!" Uraraka exclaimed, equally excited as her green-haired friend.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside. Please, follow me." She ordered nicely before walking towards and through the front doors with 1A in tow.

It was definitely much bigger on the inside than it had appeared from the outside. The inside held multiple areas, each with a different disaster that would be used in their training. One had mountains, another was a red dome, one had broken and damaged buildings, another was a gigantic pool-like area with a ship in its middle, and so on. The kids stared in amazement.

"Holy crap! It looks like some kind of amusement park!"

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, etc. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it: The Unforeseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it USJ!" The space hero told the class, proud of her work and all of the time and effort she had put into creating the facility.

' _Just like Universal Studios Japan.'_ Many of 1A thought.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?" Aizawa asked while walking up to his colleague. "Let me guess; he booked himself an interview instead."

"Actually it's something else." 13 said while walking closer to and leaning towards Aizawa. "Apparently he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used all of his power. He's resting in the teachers' lounge."

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." Aizawa sighed, annoyed but knowing he couldn't do anything about it. All Might was All Might, after all. It was heroing first, everything second for him.

' _Well, we should be ok with just the two of us.'_ He thought.

"Clock's ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent! But before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Maybe three, or four, or five." 13trailed off, forgetting what she had originally wanted to say until Aizawa tapped her helmet, stopping her from trailing off further. "Sorry! Now please, listen carefully."

13 began to tell the class about her quirk, which was named 'Black Hole'. This quirk allowed 13 to suck up and turn anything to dust: including human beings. While yes, she has saved dozens of people thanks to her power, it could just as easily be used to kill someone. She brought up that some of them had similar quirks that could potentially be helpful, but also dangerous and deadly. She informed the group that even with the smallest wrong move, it could change their power from helpful to deadly in a snap, even if they were attempting to do something virtuous like rescue someone.

She thanked Aizawa for his fitness test, which had given everyone a solid idea of their quirk's potential. She also thanked All Might for his combat training, as the students had likely experienced how dangerous said powers could be when used against someone. She asked for everyone to carry those lessons to today's training, and informed them they would learn how to use their quirks to save someone's life. They wouldn't be using them to attack others or enemies, but to help. After all, that's what being a hero's about: ensuring the safety of others.

Now finished, 13 thanked them for listening.

The speech inspired just about the whole class, and gave them plenty to think about. Some had never thought of their quirk being able to hurt someone, while others like Ashido and Kaminari had always known the risk, but they still wanted to try and help.

"Right, now that that's over-" Aizawa was cut off as electricity began dancing across the lights on top of the building, causing many to look up and stare. The lights were soon turned off, and the fountain that sat in the middle of the disaster zones began to stop and turn back on rapidly. A purple portal began to open right in front of it, causing Aizawa's eyes to widen.

Something was wrong, very, _very_ wrong!

A hand reached out of the portal, and a face with piercing red eyes followed it. What made the face even creepier was the fact that another hand was covering it. A _severed_ hand.

"Stay together and don't move! 13, protect the students!" Aizawa commanded as he stood in front of the group, gesturing for his class to back away. Everyone grew confused, and it took Kirishima to point out what had made Aizawa act like this.

"What's that thing?" He asked, watching the swirling vortex of purple and black.

People began to slowly walk through, each one differing in appearance. For Izuku and Aizawa, it was easy to tell what type of quirks they had since some clearly had mutant types, while others it was harder to tell.

"Has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people?" Kaminari said, confused.

"This isn't training." Izuku informed him, his shield snapping into its full form.

"Stay back!" Aizawa snapped, putting on his goggles. "This is real! Those are villains!" He said, shocking the class and causing most to worry, especially when a giant creature with pitch black skin and an exposed brain walked through the portal.

"The only real heroes I see are 13 and Eraserhead. Perplexing, according to the schedule we retrieved, All Might should be here as well." The purple mist spoke, his body twisting to form a head with bright yellow eyes.

"So, you scumbags used the press as cover and sneaked onto campus." Aizawa deduced.

"Where is he? I went through all the trouble of bringing so many friends who were eager to meet him. They want All Might, the great Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he's not here," the man covered with hands sighed. "Maybe if I kill a few kids he'll come out to play?" He suggested.

Aizawa's scarf flew and danced in the air as he prepared himself for the fight ahead.

"What? Real villains? No way!"

"How could so many of them get into a UA facility this secure?!"

"Yeah, 13? Why aren't the alarms going?"

"Good question. I'm…not really sure." 13 said, surprising them.

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target? Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, one of them must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out. Whatever their plan is, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?" Todoroki asked himself.

The students were worried right now, seeing the wave of villains in front of them. They had successfully infiltrated the building, cut off their communications, and outnumbered them 10 to one before anyone could blink or comprehend what was happening.

"13 get them out of here and alert the main campus." Aizawa ordered. "Actually, if they have the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communication too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes sir!"

"Are you sure you don't want some help? I don't doubt you have a plan or trick up your sleeve, but taking all of them on by yourself won't be easy." Izuku said, ready and willing to help if he allowed it.

"No. Set an example and leave with the others, class rep. I'll buy you all enough time to escape." Aizawa stated. "I'll leave it to you, 13." With a single jump, Aizawa flew over the large staircase, aiming himself for the villains below as if he were a missile.

"Shooting squad: ready your aim!" One of the villains, a man in a white tank top and metal helmet, ordered. A woman with long silver hair and a giant man in a green one piece walked up behind him.

"Didn't our intel just say it was gonna be 13 and All Might out here? Who's that?" The woman questioned.

"Don't recognize him, but if he thinks he can take us down easy, he's dead!"

"Let's shoot him down!" The three shouted in unison, aiming and beginning to fire.

The only problem was, nothing came out when they did so.

"My quirk!"

"Where are my bullets?!" The two males shouted in surprise before Aizawa's scarf wrapped around all three of them. With a pull the three were lifted into the air, and with a tug they were slammed into each other head first before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Idiots! That's Eraserhead, a pro that can erase your quirk just by looking at you!" One of the villains informed the rest.

"Cancellation, eh? Bet you can't erase a quirk of a heteromorphic type like me, can you?!" One of the bigger brutes asked. He had four arms and rocky, light blue skin. He wore a black mask with yellow lines over his head. He started sending punches towards Aizawa, only for the man to duck and dodge every single one.

"Yeah, you're right." Aizawa answered, punching the villain square in the face and sending him flying back. He followed his attack up by tossing his scarf out and wrapping it around the guys ankle. "But a villain like you is only dangerous if you can reach me!"

He ducked under a punch from behind and did a 180, smashing his foot into the side of the villain's head and sending him flying back into two others. Tugging his scarf down, he sent the heteromorphic type slamming into them.

"Good thing I've taken measures to make sure that's never happened! Now, which one of you gutter punks is next?!"

"There he goes trying to intimidate us. He is strong, and since he's hiding behind those goggles, you can't tell whose quirk he's erasing. He's making it hard for us to work together or rely on each other's powers." The hand guy said to himself, watching as Eraserhead continued mowing down his minions. "How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with pros is when they live up to all of their hype."

In the time the hand guy spoke, Aizawa had managed to take down another five of his villains.

The kids did as ordered and began running towards the front door in hopes of escaping, but were foiled when a purple-and-black portal began to open on the ground in front of them. The vortex villain rose and stood between them, blocking their path.

"There is no escape for you." He informed the students.

' _Dammit! I blink for a second and the guy who seems like the most trouble got away!'_ Aizawa thought, mad at himself for such a foolish mistake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say 'hello.' And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his final breath?" He asked, revealing what their intention and goal was.

To kill All Might.

"I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Oh well, in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." He stated, his mist body growing in height.

13 had opened one of her fingers in hopes of turning the villain to dust in order to escape, but her eyes widened as two of the students decided to rush said villain instead.

"Kacchan, Kirishima, no!" Izuku shouted, too late in stopping his friends from attacking the purple mist. He was watching his blond friend for the longest time, knowing full well he was going to attack sooner or later. But the villain had mentioned killing All Might, and that reveal was enough to turn Izuku's attention away. In those few seconds, the two had run in to try and attack.

Kirishima's hardened fist and Bakugo's explosion hit at once, causing smoke to fill the air.

"Did you think we were going to stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima questioned with a toothy grin.

"You live up to your school's reputation." The villain spoke, reforming himself around a metal piece as the dust settled. "But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt." He threatened.

"You two, get out of the way right now!" 13 shouted.

"I'll scatter you across this facility, to meet my comrades! And your deaths!" He exclaimed, surrounding everyone in his purple mist.

"Crap, what is this?!" Kirishima shouted in surprise.

Iida panicked and rushed out of the mist while grabbing those closest to him, which happened to be Uraraka and Sato. Shoji used his body and dupli-arms in order to protect and cover Ashido and Sero. The rest were warped to other parts of the building.

Jiro's head cracked into something as she came out of the portal, and the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a black ponytail and neon green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For the most part this chapter is pretty similar to the original CD, but I can assure you chapter 16 will be vastly different compared to the original CD. While I'm not that good at making fighting scenes, I am quite excited for what I'm gonna do in the next chapter. I already have my 'fighting' song playlist ready.**
> 
> **Let's see, Note time...**
> 
> **Well, hello to those who've come over from the original CD. I hope you all can learn to love this story as much as you did the original.**
> 
> **I've finally decided on some things regarding this story. I won't say what they are since I don't wanna spoil anything, just know I appreciate and thank you all for the input and for answering my questions.**
> 
> **Some people have asked me to add other girls to the harem. I'm sorry but I honestly don't plan on adding anyone new at this time, but that could always change. For now, the harem is just Mei, Mina, Uraraka, Momo, Jiro, Itsuka, Ibara, and Miruko. There MIGHT be a one-sided scene here or there, maybe with Izuku showing someone how it feel to be in a relationship? Or, how it feels to have sex? Idk yet.**
> 
> **I still haven't decided to do regarding the lemons. For those on Ao3 (where this story is also posted) there is a group here on FFN that is known for getting stories and writer profiles deleted by harassing/annoying the owners of the website. Maybe on Ao3 I'll keep the lemons in the story, but on FFN have a separate one for them? Idk yet.**
> 
> **I think...that's it, for now. Join me next time when Izuku commits like seven war crimes.**
> 
> **See ya in chap 16!**


	16. See Through The Dragon's Eye

"Before we get started, does anyone want to leave? You may live longer if you do." Izuku offered the group before him a chance to run away, to live to see another day. The villains laughed at the offer and pitiful threat.

"Last I checked, it's a 30 versus two since that purple-haired chick is knocked out. And you're the one threatening us?" One of the villains, a black male with two swords and a black mask, asked in utter confusion. Either this kid had some massive stones, or he was an idiot.

The villain was correct: the odds were in their favor since it was currently the 30 of them facing off against the two UA students. It would've been three, but the one flat-chested girl hit her head upon entering the zone, and was knocked unconscious. The black-haired girl was tending to her friend, and the green-haired boy was quick to stand up against them, putting himself between them and his classmates.

"Look, I know you're not the brightest group of individuals seeing as how you're villains-" He mocked, causing some of them to growl in anger. "-but this is the last chance I'm giving you before things get ugly. You can either leave now while you can still walk, or you can leave in a body bag."

"Or, we can kill you, kidnap your little friends over there, and have some 'fun' with them." Another villain, this one of Japanese descent with a whole arm sticking out of his forehead, said with a sickening smile, causing some of his group to chuckle in agreement.

"The fuck did you just say?" Izuku asked with narrowed eyes. A red-hot, boiling anger suddenly running through him as green electricity started sparked at his fingertips.

"I _said_ -"

"No, no, I _heard_ what you said. It just shocks me you had the audacity to say such a thing when I'm still alive." Izuku growled in anger as he cracked his knuckles. "You've squandered your last chance at life; no more mister nice guy."

In a flash of green, Izuku had sprinted across the zone, clutched the forehead-arm villain by his neck, and ran through the group of villains to the edge of the mountain. There he dangled the villain above a darkened, seemingly bottomless abyss. Izuku felt a small amount of joy at watching the villain struggle in his grasp and try to claw at Izuku's arm to let him go.

"I wonder how long it's going to take before you hit the bottom."

"Y-You can't drop me! A-A drop like that'll kill me! Aren't you a hero or something?! Show mercy!" The villain pleaded, face turning blue as Izuku crushed his windpipe.

"I'm not a hero, I'm just the wrong guy you happened to piss off." Izuku chuckled darkly. "I doubt this drop will kill you, it'll more than likely cripple you for the rest of your miserable life. But, let's go ahead and test your little theory."

The greenet let go, and he watched as the villain screamed for his life as he descended into the dark abyss. Izuku started counting the seconds before the screaming stopped and was replaced with the sound of bones breaking. It took the villain a total of nine seconds before he met his demise.

"Is-Is he…" One of the villains, a woman with black and silver hair, stuttered.

"Dead? I don't know." Izuku answered truthfully, before turning to face the group as green electricity danced across his body. "Who wants to find out?"

Izuku rushed forward and targeted the two villains in front of the group, a male with a black tank top and white mask and another male with lobster claws for hands. He grabbed the lobster claw villain by the back of the head while reaching out towards the masked villain and smashed his fingers through the eye openings, breaking the mask and burying his fingers into the villain's eye sockets. Izuku smashed the lobster claw villains face into the ground and started to run across the zone, dragging him through the dirt as the unmasked villain screamed in agony as his eyes were being gouged out. With a flick of his wrists Izuku sent the two villains flying out of the mountain zone, leaving their fates unknown to their comrades.

Izuku could hear shouting and turned to see three villains rush him. One was the woman with silver and black hair, one was a man with swords for hands, and the third was a villain made entirely of rocks who had twisted into a ball and was rolling toward him. Twisting his body, Izuku threw his One For All-powered shield and watched it slam into the sword-handed villain, sending him flying far back as the shield bounced off of him and into the lady, sending her flying as well. As the rocky villain neared, Izuku readied and braced himself, allowing the villain to run into him before digging his fingers into the rocky sides of the villain. As Izuku was pushed back by the force, he kept his grip strong and felt the villain begin to slow in his grasp. Before long, the villain stopped spinning in Izuku's grasp, allowing the greenet to lift the villain over his head and slam him into the ground below. Raising his leg high into the air, Izuku brought it flying back down and smashed it into the villain, cracking him before he broke under Izuku's foot, sending hundreds of pieces of rock flying into the air.

Izuku's shield came flying back to him and briefly reattached itself back to his arm before he twisted his body again to send it flying at a group of four villains as they ran towards him. Before he could, however, the four enemies suddenly fell to the floor like sacks of bricks. He was surprised to see red feathered darts sticking out of their necks, and turned to see Yaoyorozu reloading some kind of gun she had created. She gave him a nod and a smile before continuing her shooting, nabbing another three villains for her 'kill count' and bringing it up to a total of seven.

"Seven to six." She said

"What, is this a competition now?" Izuku asked jokingly.

"If it is, I'm winning it." Yaoyorozu shot back with a smirk, causing Izuku to roll his eyes playfully.

The greenet raised his foot and smashed it into the ground, causing it to shake as a crack traveled to a group of two villains. A giant hole opened at their feet, and swallowed them whole.

"Eight to seven." Izuku challenged, one-upping his friend. "Think you can do better?" He asked, causing the raven-haired girl to smile before reloading.

"I _know_ I can do better."

"We are so fucked." One villain whispered to another as a volley of darts and green lightning came flying their way.

**(Five minutes later)**

Of the original 30, 29 villains have fallen to Izuku's and Momo's hands, each forever scarred either physically or mentally for the rest of their lives.

Izuku was currently facing down the final villain, an eight-foot-tall, two-thousand-pound man with a rhinoceros quirk. The rhino man was putting all his weight and strength into his charge, slowly but surely pushing Izuku back inch by inch as he tried to impale the teen.

The greenet growled as his grip tightened on the rhino's horn, his anger getting the better of him as his eyes, cornea and sclera of his eyes glowed a bright green as he shouted in rage, sending a sudden surge of strength traveling through his body. With every ounce of strength, he managed to lift the rhino off of his feet and raised him high into the air, before slamming him back on the ground. Stomping on the man's snout, Izuku held tightly onto the horn and began to pull, causing the rhino man to scream in agony and pain. With a roar, Izuku pulled the horn from its socket, blood gushing out and traveling to the ground as the rhino went unconscious from the pain.

Izuku huffed, the green light in his eyes dying down and becoming normal. Izuku stared down at the horn in his hands, and made a disgusted noise. With a grunt, the greenet threw the horn down before walking away towards his classmates.

"How is she?" Izuku asked his raven-haired companion.

"She opened her eyes and asked where we were while you were fighting that rhinoceros villain, but fell unconscious once more after doing so." Momo informed the class rep. "With the training I've had, I think it's safe to assume she has a concussion."

"Fuck. We need to get her out of here and to the hospital, which is easier said than done." Izuku said as he chewed on his lip in thought. "The mist guy seems to have a warp quirk and must've scattered 1A across the USJ. We need to regroup and figure out what's our next move." Izuku continued before scooping Jiro into his arms. Momo stood up and followed him as he began walking down one of the paths in their area.

"How do you think everyone else is fairing?" Momo questioned from his side, wary of their current path. With two giant walls on either side of them, this would be the perfect spot for an ambush.

"I think everyone's doing fine; it just depends where they landed. If Tsu was thrown into the water she'll be more than capable of taking care of herself, but if Kaminari is thrown in there, well…it could be disastrous."

Jiro moved and squirmed in his arms, head pressed against and nuzzling into his chest. It made him smile and his heart swell. The girl in his arms had a small smile on her face. If they weren't in a life or death situation, Izuku would've thought she was cute like this.

…Oh, who was he kidding? She _was_ cute!

The sounds of screaming broke Izuku from his thoughts, and the two started to run faster to get back to the others. They could see the giant staircase that Aizawa had jumped down earlier and a large body of water from the shipwreck disaster. This caused them some relief since it meant they were closer to their classmates, but the relief died down as quickly as they heard a loud _snap_.

The giant black creature from before was on top of someone, the person's blood slowly pooling and surrounded the two. Izuku could see Tsu, Mineta, and Kaminari in the water near the shore, frozen in fear. The hand guy was slowly walking towards them.

"Can you carry Jiro for me?" Izuku asked sharply, tone serious.

"I can, yes." Momo nodded, raising her arms and allowing Midoriya to place the petite girl in her arms.

"Get yourselves to safety and stay with the others. You're in charge while I'm gone."

"Gone?" She questioned.

"Gone." He answered, electricity flowing through and around his body. Before she could protest, he was gone in a flash, wind and dust kicking up as he ran towards his friends.

Blood and adrenaline pumped through him as he charged towards the enemies, and he now had a clear picture of what was happening. It was Mr. Aizawa who was being crushed by the creature, his arm twisted and broken, face being repeatedly smashed into the ground. Tsu was holding onto a crying Mineta and Kaminari, who was giving a thumbs up and had the dumbest expression Izuku had ever seen. She was frozen in fear, unable to move as the hand guy slowly reached out. He must've had a quirk that required contact with his hands, much like Uraraka.

Winding his left arm back as it glowed green with One For All's energy, Izuku snapped his arm forward, letting go of his shield and watching it fly through the air at breakneck speeds. It flew past the creature and made contact with the hand guy, who was launched into the water as a result.

The creature looked up to where its master once stood, and didn't notice as Izuku drew closer. Pulling his right arm back, fist surging with green energy, Izuku let it launch forward and into the creature's back with a loud "Detroit Smash". The creature was off Aizawa in an instant, and Izuku watched as it flew through the air and landed in the water like the hand guy. Izuku continued running towards his friends as the mist villain screamed in surprise and worry. All of that had managed to snap Tsu out of her frozen state.

"Give me your hand!" Izuku shouted when he was close enough, reaching down to the water. Tsu responded quickly, reaching out and grasping Izuku's hand before she and the other two were pulled out from the water.

"M-Midoriya?"

"That was so cool! We're saved!" Mineta began crying tears of joy.

"Weeeeeee."

"You won't be safe for long." Izuku informed her as his shield flew back to him and took its rightful place on his left arm. "Get Mr. Aizawa and yourselves to safety. I'll protect you."

"But you-"

"We have no time to argue! You four need to go before-"

"NOMU!"

The ground shook as the monster made it back on land, its master, the hand guy, right behind it being helped by the vortex villain. The eyes of this 'Nomu' snapped to Midoriya, and it rushed towards the boy before he could even blink. Its fist pulled back, readying for a punch.

' _Holy shit it's fast!'_ Midoriya thought, surprised. He stood in front of the three with his shield raised, hoping to stop the blow.

The fist made contact with the shield, causing a high-speed wind to be whipped up and around the greenet. He could feel himself skid back a few feet from the force of the blow.

' _This thing is a monster in every sense of the word. My power punch did nothing to hurt it, and it has incredible speed and strength. Definitely has shock absorption, so the best I can do to continue punching it back.'_

"Grab Aizawa and get out of here! I'll hold this thing off so you can escape!"

The Nomu came back, reeling back its fists as it began its assault on Midoriya, pushing the shield user back a few inches with every rapid punch. Tsu sidestepped the two as Mineta grabbed Kaminari and pulled him out of the way. The frog girl let out a ribbit of worry, but did as she was told. Running over to Aizawa, she and Mineta picked him up and began carrying him away. Mineta had also made a chain of his grapes before pressing one end to Tsu and the other Kaminari, effectively herding the blond with them.

Izuku ducked under one of the punches and reeled his fist back, striking the creature in its chest and sending it flying back about 15 feet. The greenet readied his shield for another volley of punches, but his eyes widened in surprise as ice formed at the creature's feet, before growing and covering the Nomu whole, trapping it. What followed were explosions and screaming, and looking behind Nomu, Izuku could see that Kacchan had the warp villain pinned, his metal plating trapped under the blond's hand. Todoroki and Kirishima were close to him.

"You all right nerd?!"

"Doing a lot better since you three are here." Izuku nodded, hurrying to join them. "Thanks for the save, Todoroki."

"Hey! Why the fuck are you thanking Icyhot and not me?!"

"Perhaps it's because I actually managed to stop the villain that was giving him problems." Todoroki snapped back.

"I'll kill you!"

"You four are so _annoying_!" The hand guy hissed, scratching the ever-living hell out of his neck. "My way of escaping is trapped, and the cannon fodder are all unconscious. This is beyond annoying."

"So, you're the boss villain eh? Look, you've said it yourself that you're all alone with no means of escape. Why don't you give up and hand yourself in? There's no reason for this fighting to continue." Izuku tried reasoning with the villain, who scoffed at the suggestion.

"Shigaraki, I cannot move sir. I'm sorry." Kurogiri apologized, wincing as Bakugo continued burning his plate.

"Oh, I'm not the boss villain in this little game." Shigaraki informed Midoriya with a chuckle, pointing towards the Nomu. "That is. Nomu, rescue Kurogiri."

The ice cracked and shattered, and Nomu was charging straight for Kacchan before anyone knew what was happening. Todoroki summoned multiple walls of ice, but each were smashed through by the creature. Bakugo stared, wide eyed as the creature came after him. He closed his eyes and waited for the hit, but it never came. Instead the blond was pushed away, and something else had taken the hit for him.

"Dude, you dodged that? That was awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed in awe.

"Shut up, Shitty Hair, it wasn't me." Bakugo growled, confused. Who had pushed him? It wasn't Icynot, nor Shitty Hair, and where was…shit! "Deku?!" Bakugo shouted, watching the smoke rise from the wall that had been destroyed behind them.

"You'll pay for that, you fucking bastards!" Bakugo threatened, palms sparking in rage over what had just happened to his friend. And it had happened because he wasn't fast enough to dodge on his own.

"Stand down, Kacchan." A voice spoke, causing the three to turn around. Izuku was walking towards them, costume torn and dirtied. He had a limp as he walked, but other than that, he seemed fine. "You three, regroup with the others." He ordered, walking past and standing in front of them. "I'll hold this thing off."

"Wha-no fucker! We ain't leaving you to fight this fucking abomination!"

"Yeah, leaving someone behind is, like, the unmanliest thing you can do!"

"This isn't up for discussion." Izuku snapped at them. "You saw that thing smash through Todoroki's ice, and how fast it can move. It could've killed Kacchan had I not stepped in. I'm the only one who can keep it at bay. That's why I'm going to hold it off so you all can escape."

"We're not leaving you!" Bakugo yelled, grabbing onto Izuku's arm and making him turn to face him. "I don't know what kind of self-righteous bullshit you're on right now, but we _aren't_ abandoning you! What happens if you…if you die?!"

"If it means you all can escape and get to safety, so be it." Izuku growled, tearing his arm away from his friend.

It was silent after that, with Bakugo and Kirishima staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. Even Todoroki's usual blank expression had turned to one of surprise. Would he really give his life if it meant they could get to safety?

"My priority right now is making sure you're all safe. I promised someone to protect you all, and I intend to keep that promise." Izuku said. Bakugo growled, fingers twitching as he tried holding himself back from blowing his best friend up. As much as he hated to admit it, Deku was right.

"We. Aren't. Leaving here without you." Bakugo replied. "But we will regroup with the other idiots."

"Dude!"

"Shut it, Shitty Hair! The nerd's fucking right, we'd only get in the way."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he is right. We should meet up with the others and check on them."

"I was getting to that, Icyhot!" Bakugo yelled, his glare switching between the two 'idiots'. Icyhot was fine with leaving, but Shitty Hair still seemed unsure. "He'll be fine, Shitty Hair, have a little faith."

"I do! It's just that…"

"I'll be fine." Izuku told him. "Go on with them and check the others. It's probably the manliest thing you can do right now." Izuku said, using Kirishima's obsession with manliness against him.

That seemed to do the trick as he watched the redhead's eyes light up at that. Finally, he nodded and agreed to leave with the others. He and Todoroki started to run to where the rest were at, and Bakugo would've as well if not for Izuku grabbing his arm.

"Kacchan, if anything happens-"

"Which nothing _will_!"

" _Promise_ me you'll get them out of here, safe. I don't care what happens to me, just make sure they get out of here."

"I don't make shitty promises for shitty nerds." Bakugo hissed, trying to not let Deku's words get to him. It was hard to hear his friend accept death so easily for the sake of others. "Don't…fucking die and whatever. Mei will fucking kill me if you do."

Izuku merely nodded and allowed Bakugo to follow the other two. With a sigh, he turned towards the villains.

"You really believe you can take on my Nomu? The thing _built_ to kill All Might?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Izuku asked.

"Heh, I like your guts kid. I'll like 'em better when they're strewn across the ground! Nomu!"

**(With 1A)**

"Where the fuck are the rest of the extras?!" Bakugo shouted as he finally made it to the top of the staircase. He could see Round Face, Racoon Eyes, Arms, Icyhot, Shitty Hair, Lips, Soy Sauce Face, Kermit, Grape Bitch, Pikachu, Ponytail, and Earlobes, but that was about it. 13 and Aizawa were also there, and both were greatly injured.

"Iida went for reinforcements, and the others are still spread around the USJ." Ponytail informed him as she did her best to patch up Aizawa. She looked behind Bakugo for a few seconds. "Where's Midoriya?"

"He…He's fighting that creature that hurt Aizawa."

"He's what?!" Grape Bitch shouted in surprise

"Why would you leave him to fight that thing on his own?!" Racoon Eyes questioned.

"It's not that simple, Mina." Shitty Hair stated. "He told us to regroup with you all and to escape while he held that thing off."

"Which we're _not_ doing!" Bakugo exclaimed in anger. "If it was up to me I'd be down there with him, not stuck up here with you extras!"

"Deku." Round Face mumbled, worried.

"Your fucking boyfriend will be fine, so don't fucking worry!" Bakugo said, trying to reassure himself much more than the others.

"B-Boyfriend?!"

"I don't like leaving him either, but he gave our best chance to get to safety." Icyhot tossed in his two cents. "I think we should do as he told us and leave."

"No!" Bakugo, Momo, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Ashido shouted in unison.

"If we don't leave now, his sacrifice will be for nothing."

"He's not fucking dead!"

"Besides, they would just come looking for us. It's better to stay here so that way civilians won't get involved." Momo said.

"Thank you, Pony Tail." Bakugo said before turning his body and staring at the spot near the water where they had left Izuku to fight. "We just need to believe in the nerd. He'll be okay." Bakugo said, unable to tell if he had said that to reassure them, or himself.

**(With Izuku and Shigaraki)**

"Focus on me, focus on me." Izuku whispered to himself, leaping out of the way of Nomu's attack. He heard running from behind and turned, smacking Shigaraki on the side of the head with his shield before kicking him in the chest, sending the villain flying away before a black portal appeared and caught him, delivering him back to the fight. Izuku watched as black energy pooled at his feet, and jumped out of the way before a portal could open beneath him. "Is that all you've got?! I thought I was dealing with actual villains, not little kids playing dress up!"

Izuku had lost track of how long he'd been dealing with these villains, but what he did know is that for every second they wasted on him, it meant help was getting closer and closer. And he'd been able to study the movements of the three he was currently facing. While Nomu was fast, its movements were predictable, which gave him the advantage and allowed him to dodge and counter easily. Shigaraki's movements were loud and the villain himself was slow, giving izuku plenty of time to increase the distance before attacking. Kurogiri only attacked when his comrades weren't close, which meant Izuku had to be on his guard. Since the mist villain had a metal plate, Izuku could've easily sent him flying and made this fight a bit more even, but with the constant attacks from the others, he never had a good opening.

The greenet raised his shield and blocked yet another onslaught of punches from the monster. Izuku counted them as they connected, and once the count hit 20 he knew it was time to strike, as Nomu tended to slow down for a few split seconds between punches 20 and 21. Izuku sent two quick jabs towards the creature's stomach, sending it skidding back with each hit. Rushing in, Izuku jumped into the air and leaned backwards, delivering a solid kick to the Nomu's jaw. Landing on his feet, Izuku dashed forward and got one another solid punch to his opponents' chest, sending the villain flying back in the air.

"This kid's _really_ pissing me off now." Shigaraki growled, using one hand to scratch his neck while the other wiped blood from his mouth.

"If this continues any longer, the heroes will be upon us before we can escape." Kurogiri informed his master. "Shigaraki, I may have an idea that could end this."

"Which is?"

"This child has an iron will and refuses to back down in order to protect his friends. I say we even the playing field." Kurogiri answered, his eyes shifting to the top of the staircase.

**(With Izuku)**

"Nomu, stop!" Izuku could hear Shigaraki order, and watched as the monster suddenly froze like a statue, causing him to sigh in relief.

"Have you finally decided to give up?" Izuku questioned.

"Weeeee." A voice said, causing Izuku's eyes to widen in surprise and fear.

' _Weeeee? It couldn't be!'_

"No, but we've come to bargain." Shigaraki informed the teen as he turned, loving the way the greenet's eyes showed genuine fear and worry for the first time since their encounter. "Does this little guy belong to you?" The villain asked, his thumb and two fingers clenched tightly around Kaminari's throat.

Kurogiri's idea had been simple; grab one of 1A as a hostage and force this 'Shield Hero', as his master put it, to surrender. Kurogiri had a list of those he thought were the weakest, and remembered the electric quirk user that had short-circuited himself.

"Kaminari! Let him go or I'll-"

"Nah, ah, ah." Shigaraki mocked, a fourth finger wrapping around the blond's throat. "One more step and your little friend here gets dusted. Do as I say, and we'll teleport him back to your little class and leave him alone."

Izuku ground his teeth, angry that he had allowed such a thing to happen. Kurogiri must've grabbed Kaminari while he was dealing with Nomu, and now they had leverage on him. Izuku sighed and nodded, not moving forward a single inch.

"That's a good little hero. Now, drop that pesky shield of yours." Shigaraki ordered, filled with great glee as the teen before him listened to his commands like a puppy and tossed his shield to the ground. "Good _dog_! Nomu, _break him_."

Before Izuku could blink, the monstrosity was behind him and latched onto his body like a dog and a chew toy. The greenet could feel his arm being grabbed before it was snapped like a toothpick, causing him to cry out in pain as his arm was broken. The next thing the greenet knew was that he was raised into the air by his broken arm, and then smashed into the ground. A hand wrapped around his left leg and bent it forwards, and Izuku's left arm dug into the dirt in pain as it too was broken. The creature raised its right foot and stomped onto Izuku's back, and the greenet bit his lip until it bled to stop him from screaming in pain. He could hear and feel as some of his ribs snapped in two, and could feel his back being broken. He could hear them, the screams of his name in panic and worry as blood pooled in his mouth and as his vision blurred. Even with his vision blurry, he watched as the blond disappeared through a portal.

"Shall we have the Nomu kill him, Shigaraki?"

"No, let the child watch as we kill his classmates. _Then_ we can kill him."

"Y-You said you'd leave them a-alone." Izuku grunted through the pain and pressure as Nomu kept its giant foot on his back.

"No, I said I'd leave that blond idiot alone. It wouldn't be fun killing him in this condition; I'll let him live so he can deal with the guilt and shame of knowing all his friends are dead because he can't control such a simple quirk. Nomu, come."

Izuku could feel the creature's weight get off of his body, and he watched as the three began walking towards the staircase, unable to do anything to stop them since his body was broken. Images flashed in his head of various ways the villains would hurt, or even kill, his friends, only angering him more.

"N-No, get away." He called out, using his left arm and right leg to crawl forward at a snail's pace. His teeth gritted in anger and frustration as he could do nothing but watch them walk up the staircase, the images still flashing in his head. Kacchan, Uraraka, and the others possible deaths only got more and more gruesome the more thought he put into them. "Get away from them!"

His vision began to blacken, the world's lights and colors leaving him, perhaps a sign that he was leaving this mortal plane and being welcomed to death's door? Izuku felt his eyes close as tears escaped him, belittling himself in his final seconds of life for being a failure.

**(?)**

Izuku felt his eyes slowly open, and was met with nothing but inky blackness. Using his arms to raise his body off of the ground, he was surprised to find his right arm was no longer broken. In fact, he felt completely fine as he stood up. He stared out into the darkness, and could see nothing.

"W-Where am I?" he asked himself. "Where is everyone? Where am-AH!" He screamed in shock after turning around. He fell onto his ass and scooted back as a figure of red light, who hadn't been there before, stared at him.

Izuku studied the figure as it studied him. The red being was male, that much was obvious by the body. He, it, whatever, was muscular with giant arms and spikey hair, and with what looked like two horns poking through its hair and standing above it by a few inches. This…this thing, or person, or _whatever_ , was looking at him with yellow eyes.

W-What are you?" Izuku questioned. The figure didn't answer; it merely started walking towards Izuku, who continued crawling back in fright. Was this the quirk of a villain? Was he being tortured and trapped in this dream/vision?

His back hit something, stopping him from moving back any further. The figure reached down, grabbing him by the arm and lifting him to his feet, but he never let go. The figure was watching him, studying him. It even bent down and sniffed Izuku. It nodded, before taking a step back and reaching its arm out. It turned its arm so its closed fist was facing the sky. The fist opened, revealing a shining red light that was brighter than the figure itself.

"W-What is that?" Izuku asked. "Is…Is it for me?"

The figure nodded, and reached out further to prove its point that yes, it was for him. Izuku switched his view from the figure to the light in its hand a few times, before grabbing it.

The red light began traveling over Izuku's body, and a scream escaped him as he fell to his knees, hot pain searing through his form. He could feel it, his body changing, morphing as the pain only worsened, especially in his back, head, and tailbone. He looked up and saw the figure grinning, his teeth sharpened much like Kirishima's, the only difference being its canines were longer than the rest. The figure faded away while waving, and soon the black room disappeared with it.

**(Real World)**

Izuku panted, his vision clearing as the darkness finally went away. He could feel a breeze on his backside, and when he turned to see why, his eyes widened. Two medium-sized green trident-shaped wings were poking out and flapping from his back. The ends of his wings had openings, for an unknown reason. From his tailbone he could see that a long, shiny, green, spear-like tail with a razor-sharp end had sprouted. His head felt heavier, too. he reached up with his left hand, only to feel two horns there as well. Thick and long, about six or seven inches. It was then he realized his hand was covered in dark green scales.

He grunted in pain again as his head pounded, a sudden instinct taking over, telling him, ordering him, _screaming_ at him to protect his classmates.

"I said **get away**!" He shouted, no longer recognizing his own voice. Someone in his mind told him to breathe in deep, and he did so. His eyes were glowing brightly, far more than when he activated One For All.

His wings moved like they had a mind of their own. They flipped forward and the opening began to glow a light green at the opening. They began to twitch violently, before six beams of energy shot out towards the villains.

Nomu was hit in its back, causing the creature to fall down to its knees. Shigaraki and Kurogiri turned, and the man with hands glared at the young wyrmling, a growl escaped him.

"I'm officially pissed right now. Nomu! Kill the fucker, no more games!"

Activating his metal quirk, Izuku's shield came flying back and attached itself back to his arm, just in time, too, as Nomu appeared before him. The monster raised its fists above its head, and they came smashing down onto Izuku's shield. This went on for several minutes, with the monster trying to break the shield and get to its prize below.

Izuku growled under the pressure of the beast, a sudden rage he had never felt before suddenly getting to him. His eyes started to glow a dark and ominous green as he felt himself losing control, and as something else, as _someone_ else, took control.

The dragonling pushed back, causing Nomu to stagger from the sudden movement. The boy below the beast roared a terrifying roar, full of pain and anger, before the tail made a sharp movement and launched forward.

A sickening, squelching noise echoed through the USJ as the tail's tip pierced the upper part of the Nomu's mouth and went straight through its head, the tip piercing the brain and pulling it, disconnecting it from the head. Shigaraki watched, angry as Nomu stood, slumping down against the child's tail as its brain sat on its tip. The teen retracted his tail, causing Nomu and its brain to fall to the ground with a loud _thump_.

The dark green left Izuku's eyes, and the teen stared in horror at the unmoving body Nomu that lay only inches from him. Looking down, his eyes widened as blood liquid dressed the tip of his tail. His good arm gave out and he fell to the ground, his body weakened as he lay on the verge of unconsciousness.

There was an explosion at the front door, and a sudden gust of wind traveled through the students and past the two villains. The greenet could feel himself being lifted into a strong pair of arms, and he looked up towards his rescuer.

"A-All Might?" Izuku asked weakly, a small smile forming on his face as he stared up at the face of his favorite hero before the pain finally took a toll on his body, his eyes closing as he finally lost consciousness.

"All Might!" The students shouted in relief, no longer fearing for their lives since the number one pro had arrived. Some were crying while others fell to their knees, the adrenaline of having to fight finally dying.

All Might gritted his teeth as he held his successor close, tightening his grip just enough to not hurt the boy while keeping him close and safe. He had seen 13 and Aizawa as he ran down towards Izuku, and could feel Izuku's condition up close now. The boy's eyes were dull and almost lifeless, no longer holding their usual life and shine. His skin was more pale than usual, arm and leg broken, and he doubted it was from using One For All.

' _They went through so much pain and suffering while I was_ _ **resting**_ _!'_ He thought bitterly and angrily, mad at himself for neglecting his teaching duties. His eyes drifted towards the monstrous body that laid at his feet and watched as black liquid pooled from the creature's skull, before noticing the same liquid dripped from Izuku's new tail. His grip on his successor only tightened. _'He must've feared for his life, and ended this monstrosity before it could do anymore damage. In my carelessness, Midoriya committed an act many heroes pray they must never do.'_

Leaning down, he grabbed Izuku's shield with his fingers before rushing past the two villains. He was careful to lay Izuku down with his shield by his side, and watched as Young Bakugo and Young Uraraka rushed over to check up on him.

The greenet was still smiling, even though he was knocked out, which only made All Might hate himself more for not being here when they needed him.

"Have no fear students-" He said, ripping off his tie and throwing it to the side. "-I am here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No villains, besides Nomu, were killed during the filming of this chapter.**
> 
> **Note Tiiiime**
> 
> **I would've gotten this chapter out sooner, but the original beginning i didn't like, so i scrapped it and started a new one.**
> 
> **For the most part this chapter is different from the original CD. The OG readers will be able to tell the drastic changes.**
> 
> **I think I've decided on something. The harem will stay the same, but Izuku will hook-up with other characters for one night stands and whatnot.**
> 
> **I think...that's it. Enjoy this small alternate beginning to the chapter, and I'll see you all in chapter 17!**


	17. An Explanation and a Heroes Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To those who haven't read the original CD, please read this chapter before casting judgement. This chapter will contain some spoilers for the manga, specifically chapters 212 and 213.**

**(?)**

As Izuku's eyes fluttered open, he was met with inky blackness yet again. He shivered as he laid on the ground; the coldness he felt seeming unworldly and unnatural. He sat up with a groan and pushed himself to his feet while looking around, trying to find any indication of where the hell he was.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked himself, the most confused he'd ever been in his whole life. "The last thing I remember is fighting… the Nomu." Izuku whispered, horrified as the memories came flooding back to him. "I-I killed it. I-I didn't mean to, I just… lost control. What's happening to me?"

"I can answer that for you." A gruff voice said from behind, causing Izuku to shout in surprise and turn around to see who had spoken. "Please, calm down. You have nothing to fear." A man assured him, his hands up to show that he was no threat.

The man was at least six feet tall, maybe six and a half, with red spikey hair and red horns that stood high above his hair. He had no shirt on, revealing a toned and muscular chest and stomach riddled with nasty scars of varying size and shape. The only article of clothing he wore was black pants, the same kind Gunhead would wear when he was training kids in his dojo.

"W-Who are you?" Izuku questioned, wary of the stranger.

"Please, sit down and relax. I shall explain everything to you, you just have to trust me." The man offered before snapping his fingers, causing two chairs and a small black table to appear in thin air, surprising the greenet. The man further proved his point that he could be trusted by sitting down in one of the chairs before gesturing to Izuku to do the same. Sensing no ill will from the man, Izuku did as requested and sat down across from him. "Would you like something to drink? Tea, perhaps?"

"Uh, sure?" Izuku answered, his confusion growing.

The man nodded before snapping his fingers again, causing two teacups and two teapots, one blue and the other white, to appear on the table. "The blue is jasmine, and the white is ginseng. Please, choose whichever you'd like." The man offered, reaching for and gripping the jasmine teapot by its handle. "I'm sure you have questions, like where you currently reside, who I am, what's happened to your friends, and more."

Izuku nodded, reaching for the ginseng pot. "You could say that."

"Then please, ask whatever you like, and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Okay…where are we?"

"We're currently inside your mind. It's taken me a while, but I was able to pull your conscious so we could talk."

"My mind? It's a lot more…empty than I would've imagined." Izuku said while looking about the seemingly endless darkness.

"Your mind is an endless realm; there is much more to it than what you currently find yourself in. I could always change our surroundings if you desire a more familiar setting?" The man suggested before snapping his fingers, and in a flash of light, Izuku no longer found himself in a dark void, but rather in the living room of his home. The room was an exact replica, all the way from the TV to the small rug where he would place his shoes. "Does this please you?"

"More or less I guess?" Izuku nodded. "What happened after All Might showed up at the USJ?"

"Once All Might arrived, the two villains, Shigaraki and Kurogiri, fled in a portal. The other faculty members from UA arrived soon after, along with the paramedics and police. You, your friend Jiro, 13, and Aizawa were taken to the hospital. You've been placed in a medically induced coma in order to recover from the injuries you've sustained. The three I've mentioned are recovering, and the other 18 students only suffered minor scrapes and bruises." He informed Izuku, causing the greenet to sigh in relief. He was glad to hear everyone was, more or less, okay.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shiro Tatsuo, but I'm better known by my hero name, Diablo. When quirks first started out, I was one of the first ever heroes to keep Japan safe from the rising threat of villains." He said, confusing Izuku.

"Wait, if that's the case, that means you're more than 100 years old. How are you talking to me right now?"

"Because you and I, Izuku Midoriya, are connected by something far more powerful than blood. We are building blocks for the world's most powerful quirk: One For All. You see, I was the second user of this quirk."

Izuku wasn't ready for that bombshell of information, and all he could do was stare at Tatsuo in shock, finding it hard to believe that this man was one of the first One For All users. Izuku knew there'd been others, but All Might had never told him about the past users. This, of course, raised more questions, like how could they be speaking now? That man should be _dead_ right now. But if he was lying, how did he know about One For All? Only a select group of people knew about it!

"You don't believe me." Tatsuo stated.

"I mean, yeah? It's hard to believe that you're the second One For All user when you should, ya know, be _dead_."

"But I am dead. Well, my human body is, at least. You see, vestiges of the eight previous users, myself included, are mixed into the 'core' of One For All. We are the memories and knowledge of our past selves, and have molded ourselves to take the shape of our human bodies. We have been living inside of this power all along. The core is small, but holds the power of every previous user. They are cultivated into this core, which is the source of our unbelievable strength. Even our quirks have been mixed in with One For All."

"You've been living inside One For All this whole time? And quirks? As in plural?"

"Indeed. Sooner or later, you will unlock the quirk of every previous user. My quirk was the first you've unlocked. Thanks to your rage, anger, and desire to protect your friends, my quirk was unlocked when you needed it most. It started back in the mountain zone when those villains threatened your friends. You _desired_ to hurt them, to make them suffer, but you didn't _want_ to actupon your desire. But my quirk started seeping out, so to speak, and started influencing you and your emotions, causing you to act upon your desires to hurt them."

"What is your quirk exactly?"

"My quirk is called Dragon. It is a transformation type quirk that has been in my family for generations and changes with each generation. You see, my father was an ice dragon, and I myself am a fire dragon. Those with dragon quirks vary in everything: attacks, thoughts, ideals, instincts, behaviors, and so on. But there is always one consistent thing between us dragons: our need, our want, our _desire_ to protect those close to us."

"So to summarize, One For All holds the vestiges and quirks of its previous users, and I'll unlock them based on my emotions and the type of trouble I'm in. For example, thanks to my anger and wanting to protect my friends in the USJ, I've unlocked your quirk. Is that correct?" He questioned, and received a nod of confirmation in return. "So, what now? I can become a dragon whenever I want?"

"Technically yes, but I would advise against it. You see, my quirk has its downsides, which can be quite dangerous to those around you. You will have 10 minutes to use it with no ill side effects; anything past that and you'll start losing stamina at an incredible rate, and the more bloodlust you'll experience. You'll become more savage and won't care about your own well-being; you'll do whatever it takes to win a fight, even if it means taking a life."

"Is that what happened to me at the USJ with the Nomu?"

"I was getting to that. You see, there are two sides to the dragon quirk: the human half that is in control, and the dragon half that will take control. The longer you use the quirk, the more likely the dragon personality will come out, and it will do what you're too afraid of or reluctant to do. When you were fighting that Nomu, you were angry and thought of killing it in order to protect everyone. But you were reluctant to do so since you believe heroes shouldn't kill. But once you unlocked the dragon quirk, it took control and did what you wouldn't." Tatsuo said, causing Izuku to gulp in fear.

"So I could end up hurting or even killing someone if I'm not careful? How do I stop myself from doing that?"

"There's two ways that I know of that could help. The first is you become emotionless, or at least take better control over your emotions, as certain things that wouldn't make you snap before will make you snap now. The second is when the dragon personality starts taking control, you try fighting it and take control back. You can't let your dragon side win, otherwise the people you care about and those you've sworn to protect may get hurt in the process." Tatsuo informed the newest One For All user before raising his hand to take a sip from his cup. When the edge was mere inches away from his lips, Tatsuo's arm suddenly turned to brown dust, causing the cup to fly and smack onto the floor. The brown dust turned black, and began circling the previous user. "It appears you're waking up."

"But I have so many more questions! Like why hasn't All Might told me about all of this? Or what are the other quirks in One For All?"

"I'm sorry, but we have no more time. Don't worry, I shall speak with you again soon to help you better understand your new-found power. Please, take care!" Tatsuo called out as the black dust finally swallowed him whole.

And then, everything turned white.

**(Real world: Musutafu hospital room)**

As Izuku's eyes fluttered open, he couldn't help but flinch as he was attacked by the bright sunlight that was currently peaking through the blinds. He used his right hand to rub away the gunk from his eyes and cursed whoever had opened the blinds.

As his senses finally came back to him, the greenet couldn't help but freeze as he felt a weight on his stomach. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Jiro sleeping soundly on his stomach, a small smile on her face as she dreamt and nuzzled against him. Some strands of her hair were covering her face like a curtain.

' _Now that's a sight I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning.'_ He thought, his hand twitching. _'But what's she doing here?'_. Against his better judgement, he reached out and brushed the hair out of her face.

Her eyes snapped open at the feeling and met Izuku's for a few seconds before she blushed at her position. She jerked up and scooted her chair back a few inches.

"Uh, h-hi?"

"H-Hey, sorry about that. S-Still tired from getting healed, must've fallen asleep." She stuttered, cheeks cherry red. As she spoke, she twirled her earjack around her finger, more than likely as a reaction to being embarrassed. It was beyond cute.

"I-It's okay. Um, w-why are you here?"

"W-Well, I got a concussion at the USJ and was forced to stay here for a day to make sure it didn't get any worse. I woke up here yesterday with Yaoyorozu waiting by my side, and she told me everything that happened. I was released sometime last night."

"Wait, you were released last night? Then why were you here…ya know…" He trailed off, causing the two to blush again.

"W-Well, the doctors said they wanted someone to stay with you, so that way the person could go tell them when you were finally awake. Bakugo and your pink-haired friend caused a bit of a scene last night, causing them and your other friends to get kicked out. And since you, ya know, kinda saved my life, I volunteered to stay." She explained. "I-I also figured that, with the two of us alone, it'd be the best time to thank you. Fuck knows Kaminari would tease me if he found out I waited all night for you to wake up."

"Oh! Uh, thanks? Can-Can I ask why?"

"You're serious?" She asked, surprised at the question. "Well you kinda, I don't know, saved my life? Don't you think that warrants a thank you?"

"N-No! I do! I just…wasn't expecting it?"

"What were you expecting? Me giving my 'hero' a kiss?" she questioned bluntly, unable to stop the snarky reply from escaping her lips. _'What the fuck did I just say?!'_

' _I mean…I wouldn't_ _ **not**_ _want that. Who wouldn't want to get kissed by a cute girl?'_ He thought, cheeks turning pink at the thought of such a cute girl kissing him. His head tilted in confusion as she gasped at him, her own cheeks turning a dark red. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"C-Cute?" She asked, earjacks waving around erratically out of embarrassment. She grabbed onto them and started tapping the ends together in either embarrassment or thought.

' _Yeah, definitely cute.'_ He made sure _not_ to say it out loud this time and merely nodded as an answer. She screwed her eyes shut after that, before letting out a sigh.

Opening her eyes, which were filled with determination, she leaned down and pecked the greenet's cheek, causing the teens' cheeks to both catch on fire. Izuku just stared dumbly at her with wide eyes.

"Thanks again." She said, her voice cracking, before bolting towards and out the door, leaving the successor to All Might confused and flustered beyond belief. He didn't think she was _serious!_ Now that he was complaining! She seemed nice and cool and cute and smelled nice and…and…did he like her? Did she like _him?!_

With a groan, he laid back down and waited for the doctor to come check him out, opting to think over these thoughts later. For now, he wanted to rest, and think of excuses he could use regarding his newfound power.

**(Secret Facility. Location: Unknown. Time: Unknown)**

"Test subject 32 A appeared to have a multitude of quirks when it was alive. After running numerous tests, we have discovered that the subject had a shock absorption and super regeneration quirk, a combination that proves deadly with its super speed and strength." A man in a lab coat said into a tape recorder as two other people, another man and a woman, jotted down notes while examining the carcass of the Nomu.

After the Nomu's corpse was taken into police custody, some agents from an organization showed up and requested to take it. While the lead detective was reluctant, All Might had vouched for them and said they could be trusted. The agents promised to share any information they found with the detective.

"What kind of sicko would make such a thing?" The other man questioned, sickened by the monster.

"Our intel says a group known as the League of Villains are responsible for its creation. Apparently, it was created to kill All Might." A gruff, masculine voice spoke from the shadows, causing the three to jump and turn around before saluting.

"Director." The three greeted the new arrival as the sound of boots hitting metal got closer. Out of the shadows, a figure approached and stopped just when his body from the waist down was revealed. The man wore black combat boots, black pants, and had a black trench coat.

"This motherfucker is a lot more intimidating up close; I can't imagine fighting the damn thing." He stated. "And I heard a teen was strong enough to hold it back? Is that true?"

"It is, Director." The woman said before tapping away at her iPad. A holographic screen popped up from it, showing a video of a green-haired boy fighting the monster. "The teen's name is Izuku Midoriya, a first-year student at UA. He was able to hold the creature off and managed to kill it before All Might and other reinforcements arrived."

The Director nodded and continued watching the video, smirking to himself as he watched the teen fight. He seemed sloppy in some areas, yet excelled in others. He also seemed head strong, but was a good enough fighter, especially with that shield of his. He was brave, and willing to do whatever it took to protect people.

"Keep an eye of him, and tell me when he does something of significance. He might just be what I've been looking for."

"Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To the newbies who didn't read the original Captain Deku and got mad over Dragon Izuku, congratulations! You felt the same anger and confusion that some of the OG fans felt when they read the original. Because yes, in the original CD I have Izuku a dragon quirk via OFA.**
> 
> **Now before you say anything, YES, this is still Izuku = Captain America, that will not change because of this. Izuku will only use this quirk as a last resort. Not to spoil anything, but if I remember my timeline correctly, Izuku will (spoilers) only use this power about 3 to 6 times throughout this _whole_ story. So again I say don't worry.**
> 
> **Now for the OG readers, yes I remember the 'controversial' things I did back in the OG fic with Dragon Izuku, and no I won't be making the same mistakes again.**
> 
> **With that out of the way...NOTE TIME**
> 
> **Remember the chapter 15 notes when I said Izuku would be committing war crimes? Originally I had meant that as a joke, but soon after that I laughed at the idea and thought 'holy shit I can actually make him commit war crimes?'. So I looked it up and found that, yes, I _can_ and did make Izuku commit a few war crimes. The eye gouging (mutilation), mocking the hand villain while dangling him over the abyss (torture), and ripping the rhino villains horn out/off (mutilation). I felt like I already said it but I'll say it again, those villains are OKAY! None of them died or were permanently fucked up, modern medicine and healing quirks fixed them right up. So right now Izuku's kill count is: 1. Will it grow? Idk, lol. Read on to find out.**
> 
> **To the power asking for more people to be added to the harem...you're breaking my resolve, lol. Like I said I'll think about it, but at the moment I'm probably just gonna have Izuku have one night stands (as requested by the woman) or something, idk I haven't made a final decision yet.**
> 
> **Just a reminder that i have a twitter, I can't type the symbol cause FFN is dumb but my AT is ghost5091. Pfp is a robot.**
> 
> **Is that yet?...Yeah I think that's it. Join me next time when Izuku becomes famous for the wrong (right?) reasons. See ya in chap 18!**


	18. I'm Going Through Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **So, I feel as if I put a lot of shit into this chapter, like I had several things happening at once? Idk, I just hope I didn't overwhelm anyone.**
> 
> **Anywho! Next chapter will be similar, and be a bit cracky. So watch out for that.**
> 
> **Note time...**
> 
> **I can't really think of any notes tbh.**
> 
> **I was hoping to post both chap 18 and 19 at the same time and give everyone a double upload, but 19 hasn't been beta'd yet (no disrespect to the betas, you guys and gals rock).**
> 
> **Anyway, see ya'll in chapter 19.**

When Izuku opened his eyes, he was no longer met with the blinding light from the hospital window, the uncomfortable hospital bed, or the sickening and overwhelming smell of anesthesia. Instead, he was met by darkened light seeping through his window curtains, the smell of cinnamon, and a thick blanket currently wrapped around him, hugging him nice and tight like an old friend.

Inko had brought the greenet home yesterday after he was officially released from the hospital. After a tearful reunion, his mother had expressed extreme worry for her son's well-being, and he had promised her that he would be more careful going forward, or at least, he would try to be. She took him for his word before asking him what had happened at the USJ, and Izuku had given her a barebones answer, saying that villains had attacked and that he was injured after saving some of the students and their teacher. He didn't mention the dragon quirk, the Nomu, or the extent of his injuries; he kept that information to himself so she wouldn't have a full-blown panic attack.

While she was horrified that her son and his class were attacked by villains, she was proud that he had saved people. She said she was going to text Hana, Mitsuki, Takeo and Aina to tell them the good news and to pass it on to their kids, but Izuku requested for her to wait. Izuku had told her he'd been through a lot and wanted the rest of the day to relax, which wasn't entirely false. He did need some alone time, but it was mainly to figure out how he would explain his newfound knowledge of One For All to Bakugo, Ibara, Itsuka, and Mei, and to try and come up with an excuse for class 1A on his newfound dragon quirk. Thankfully, Inko understood, and told him that she would leave the texting up to him.

Izuku groaned as he unraveled himself from his blanket before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. He was thankful for two things right now: this was his last day off after UA cancelled classes for a few days after the USJ attack, and that the apartment was as quiet as a mouse right now. His mother had been called in to work, leaving him all alone. This played into his favor, as now he could call Kacchan, Mei, Itsuka, and Ibara over and explain to them what had happened without the fear of Inko overhearing.

Flipping on the bathroom light, he walked over to the sink before squirting some toothpaste on his toothbrush. He raised it to begin brushing, but dropped it into the sink as he finally got a good look at himself in the mirror, his eyes widening in shock.

"What the fuck?" Izuku whispered to himself, reaching up and inspecting the two newly formed, forest green horns that were currently protruding from his head. The horns felt as hard as steel under his touch and rose about five inches through his hairline. "Well that'ssss new." He said, before covering his mouth with his hand in surprise. Opening his mouth, his eyes widened once again as a seven-inch, serpentine tongue rolled out of his mouth, which gave him a nice view of his new sharpened canines, which measured about three inches long, if he had to guess.

"How the fuck? Why the fuck? Issss thissss a sssside effect or ssssomething?" He hissed again, already growing irritated by it. "Why didn't Diablo tell me about thissss?! Doessss he even know? How am I going to explain _thissss_ to everyone?" Izuku groaned loudly in displeasure before hiding his face in his hands.

' _How am I going to fix this? It's not like I can just think and make them go away or something.'_ He thought before looking back at his reflection. He was shocked to see that the horns had now disappeared; he quickly opened his mouth and sighed in relief upon seeing his tongue and canines had gone back to normal as well. _'Wait, were they even there in the first place? Am I going crazy? Or maybe…'_ Staring at himself in the mirror, he started to concentrate, and he watched as the horns started protruding and poking through his hair yet again. Opening his mouth, he watched as his tongue and canines also started growing. "It lookssss like I can control them and can make them grow and sssshrink at will." He said, before concentrating again and watching as the horns went away and as his canines and tongue went back to normal.

"But what purpose would that even serve? Would having them out for 10 minutes make me go crazy, like Diablo said? Can I just have the horns and leave my tongue and teeth alone? Has anything _else_ changed without me even noticing?" He asked himself, before suddenly realizing he felt a _bit_ heavy 'down there'. "Oh dear gods." He whispered before pulling at the waistband of his pants. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S EXCESSIVE!" He exclaimed with darkened cheeks before letting go so the waistband could snap back to place. "Just…why? And…why was the base…you know what, I'll deal with it later." He sighed, already over today, before going to call his friends.

He really hoped today wouldn't get any weirder.

**(One hour later)**

Izuku waited patiently in his living room for his friends to arrive and used these last few moments of peace to ready himself for the onslaught of hugs, tears, and punches (courtesy of Bakugo, of course). The class rep of 1A had texted the class 1A group chat earlier to let everyone know he was alive and well, and after answering a few questions briefly, he texted the group chat that he, Bakugo, Itsuka, Ibara, and the new member, Mei were a part of to let them all know he was okay, and that they could come over if they wished. Their responses were immediate, with the four saying they would be over as soon as possible. Izuku knew Mei and Ibara were the ones who lived the furthest away, and knew that Bakugo and Itsuka would wait for them. It was only a matter of time now before they arrived. He had also texted All Might to inform his idol that he was safe and well, and to come over soon so they could discuss a few things. The number one pro agreed, and promised to swing on by once he brought a few criminals to the police.

There were multiple knocks at his door, and he could _feel_ the murderous aura around Bakugo right now. Getting up from the couch, he walked over to and opened the door—and was knocked back several feet as a flash of pink barreled into him like a speeding train. Thankfully, he was able to keep his footing. Mei's arms wrapped tightly around him as she buried her face into his chest as the dams burst, fresh tears escaping her eyes as she cried into his shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. I'm okay." He whispered down to her, returning the hug as he held her tightly against him, using a hand to brush her hair in comfort. Looking up from the pinkette, he could see Itsuka, Ibara, and Kacchan standing in the doorway, each looking tired but relieved to see that he was okay. He extended one hand out to them and gestured to 'get in on this', causing the two other girls to smile and nod before walking over, joining Mei in hugging the greenet. He could feel their arms wrap around him and hug tight; it was obvious they were worried to death over him as well.

"Ow!" Izuku yelped in pain as someone bonked him on the top of his head like a game of wacko-mole. Looking up, he gulped at Kacchan's furious gaze.

"You fucking dickhead!" He growled, red eyes narrowing in anger. "I hope you're fucking happy. You had us, our parents, and all the idiots from 1A worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, but someone had to hold that thing off while you guys regrouped." Izuku apologized, before yelping again as someone else punched his right arm. "Itsuka!"

"Kats is right, you're a dickhead for making us worried." She said, before hugging him tightly once again. "But-But I'm glad you're okay."

"As am I." Ibara said.

"Mmph hmm nemph." Mei sobbed into his chest.

It took about 10 minutes for the girls to finally calm down, and about six punches from Kacchan to finally get his anger out of his system. After that, the group of five sat in the living room, with the three girls and Izuku taking up the couch and Bakugo sitting in one of the chairs. Mei still clung to Izuku's arm, refusing to let go.

"So…I know you have a few questions-"

"A dragon quirk?!" Bakugo shouted, cutting Izuku off. "First you almost get yourself killed and refuse my help! Then you pull some fucking dragon quirk out of your ass?! What else haven't you told us?"

"If you would let me finish, then you would know that _I_ didn't even know about it until recently!" He hissed at his friend, surprising the other four, and causing Bakugo to quiet down.

"How the fuck didn't you know? Didn't All Might tell you that you had a dragon quirk?"

"No, he didn't. And that's why I called him over to ask him." Izuku informed, before there were three rapid knocks at his door. "It's open!"

"I am…entering your home like a normal person!" All Might, in his muscled form, exclaimed as he opened the door, before closing it. "Greetings Young Midoriya, Young Bakugo, and their friends!" He said while traveling through the apartment to them. "You know, Young Midoriya, when you called saying you needed to talk to me, I thought it would, you know, just be the two of us."

"They know our secret, it's only right they also know what we need to talk about." Izuku said, speaking on behalf of his friends. "Please, sit down. We have a lot to talk about." He said, causing the pro to sit in the last available seat. "All Might, please answer this truthfully. How much do you know about One For All?"

"I only know what my master told me. It's a quirk that's been passed down through generations, and grows in power with each passage. Why?"

"Because…either your master didn't tell you everything, or not even they knew everything about it." Izuku informed the pro, surprising him.

"Whatever do you mean, Young Midoriya?"

Izuku went on to explain what had happened at the USJ while fighting the Nomu and his conversation with Diablo in the hospital. He told them word for word what Tatsuo had told him, from how One For All held the memories and quirks of every previous user, to the side effects, to his new found dragon quirk. The whole time All Might looked genuinely surprised by this information, which told Izuku everything he needed to know; not even his idol knew.

"This…is a rather incredible story, Young Midoriya! I can't believe you've experienced such a phenomenon that not even I myself was aware of! And my master…not even she knew about this."

"How many users of One For All have there been?" Itsuka asked.

"Excluding Young Midoriya, there's been a total of eight previous users."

"Does that mean Izuku will be getting eight quirks in total?" Ibara asked.

"It's possible?" All Might answered, unsure. "It's possible at least one of the previous users was quirkless, which means that's one less quirk young Midoriya would 'unlock'."

"But it's possible?!" Bakugo shouted in displeasure. "How the fuck am I supposed to compete with this fucker potentially getting 11 quirks?!"

"As I said, he may not get a total of 11; it could be nine, or six, or maybe even five. I know my master had a quirk, but the other users before her, I haven't a clue. I'll try to do some research, especially regarding this Tatsuo fellow. Perhaps with him I can piece together a timeline of the other users and figure out what their quirks are?" All Might suggested before looking at the clock. He held his hand up to his mouth and coughed, thankfully catching the blood in it before it could come out and stain the carpet. Drat, he only had a few minutes left in this form; he had to get out of here fast! "I'm afraid that's all the time I could spare for today, I must leave to finish my route and clean up whatever villainy is roaming these streets!" He exclaimed before getting up and rushing towards the door. Slipping on his shoes, he opened the door and walked out, but had accidentally bumped into someone, causing them to start falling backwards from the force. With his incredible speed he reached out and wrapped his arms around the person he had accidentally pushed back, stopping them from hitting the pavement.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized before feeling his throat tighten upon seeing the sight before him; the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, with beautiful green hair and sparkling green eyes, lay in his arms, their position reminding him of dance moves.

"A-All Might?!" The beautiful woman shrieked, her cheeks on fire. "W-Why are you exiting my home?"

' _Holy_ _ **fuck,**_ _this is Young Midoriya's mother!'_ He thought before helping her back to her feet. "My apologies, Mrs. Midoriya! I came by to check on your son, and to apologize for not being there for when his class was attacked! I extend this apology to you as well, of course. From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry." He bowed out of respect.

' _All Might is bowing to me, apologizing, and asking for my forgiveness. Is this a dream?'_ Inko thought, head still swimming after being held in his arms. "I-It's okay, All Might! Just, please be more careful in the future. And please watch over my son. We both know he can be… a bit hard-headed."

"Hey!" Izuku called from the living room, causing the two adults to laugh. Although through his laughs, All Might began coughing again, spitting blood into his arm as he covered his mouth.

"Are you sick? Would you like some tea with honey? It helps with sore throats and coughs." Inko offered.

"N-No thank you Mrs. Midoriya-"

"Inko." The majestic greenette informed him, causing the hero's cheeks to pinken.

"I-Inko, of course." He said. _'Why does saying it sound so… right?'_ He thought. "I-I must decline. When I get home, I'll be sure to take some cough medicine and get plenty of rest! Now please, if you'll excuse me!" All Might shouted, before hopping onto the railing and jumping away, soon becoming a speck in the distance.

"That was… quite odd." Inko said as she entered the apartment, before noticing the group of teens were staring at her. "What?"

"You're blushing." Bakugo cackled, before yelping as Ibara's vine poked his side.

"Don't tease her!" Ibara ordered, causing the older woman to blush even more.

' _They were both blushing…'_ Izuku thought with wide eyes, something Bakugo caught.

' _Heh, looks like the stories the nerd used to write as a kid might come true.'_

"Oh dear, you all look so exhausted." Inko said as she neared the group.

"Blame your son; we've been worried sick and haven't gotten any sleep because of it." Bakugo informed, glaring the greenet as he lowered his head in shame.

' _Wow, guilt trip me much, huh Kacchan?'_

"I see. Since you're all so tired, you can stay the night if you want and maybe have a sleepover like you used to have?" Inko offered. "I'd be willing to order you all food and call your parents to let them know you're staying."

The five looked at one another and nodded, thinking that spending some quality time together after these past few days was just what they needed. After giving Inko suggestions for dinner, she went to her room to call everything in and to let the other parents know what was going on. With that, Bakugo reached over for the remote and turned the TV on, and would've changed the channel if the news headline hadn't caught everyone's eye.

" **Breaking: Exclusive footage of USJ attack leaked!"**

The group watched, shocked, as a video recording of the villains attacking the USJ was shown on the news channel. The footage shown was mainly focused on Izuku, particularly his fight against the Nomu, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri. The footage was played for several minutes before cutting off abruptly as after Izuku punched the Nomu for, what seemed like, the 20th time. After it ended, the reporters went back to talking about how brave the 1A students were for fighting against the villains, and for anyone who had information on the green-haired boy's identity to call.

"Why do I feel like that footage getting leaked will come back and bite me in the ass?" Izuku asked his friends.

"Eh, you're just being paranoid." Bakugo said, shrugging off his friends' story.

"You fought that thing?" Mei shrieked, horrified.

**(Hours later: Night time)**

The parents had been informed and had allowed their children to spend the night, and soon after that the food came. The group allowed themselves to finally relax and enjoy their time together by watching old movies and cartoons. Soon the night was upon them, and before they knew it, it was time for bed. Itsuka and Ibara were given the guest room, Bakugo took the couch, and Izuku was getting his bed ready for Mei; he had offered the pinkette his room for the night while he took one of the chairs in the living room. The greenet currently wore some cloth shorts and an old t-shirt and had just finished making his bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He whispered, trying not to be too loud. The door opened and in walked Mei, her current attire causing Izuku's mouth to dry up. She was wearing some of his old clothing as pajamas, cloth shorts that were hanging off of her hips and an old All Might shirt that was too big for her; the fabric hung off her shoulders, and showed him her pink bra straps. "Uh, h-hey. I-I was just finishing up, I'll uh, get out of your hair." He said, moving to walk past her, but was stopped as a hand grabbed onto his wrist.

"Can you…stay for a minute?" She asked, sounding tired, but also desperate. The usual shine in her eyes were dim and low.

The greenet swallowed thickly and nodded. "Anything for you." He said, causing her to form a small smile. He closed the door, knowing she'd want to talk privately.

"You know, you really scared me." She told him, reaching out to hold both of his hands. "When Baku told me what happened, I thought…I thought I was going to lose you, too." She informed him solemnly, her voice cracking.

The greenet felt awful for making Mei worry so much for him. "I know, and I'm sorry for worrying you. I just-You know how I get. Always rushing in without thinking…maybe mom was right, maybe I am hard-headed. "He said, causing his old friend to laugh softly.

"Just…can you try to be more careful? For me? I-I can't lose you Izuku." Her voice cracked again as tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. "I can't lose you like dad!"

"Oh Mei." Izuku whispered, angry and disappointed at himself for making Mei worry so much. Taking his hands back from his grasp, he wrapped his arms around the pinkette and brought her against him, shivering as her knee accidentally made its way between his legs. _'Relax, relax, relax.'_ He told himself. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid." He said, causing her to chuckle into his shoulder. "Now c'mon, you need to sleep. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"A-Actually-" She stuttered, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks, "C-Could you stay with me? Just for tonight?" She asked, shyly looking up with bright eyes, clearly trying to give him puppy-dog eyes.

' _Wait what?'_ He asked himself, not sure he had heard the request right, but _really_ hoping he had. "Uh, w-what?"

"I-I've had nightmares the past few days, about you…you know. I just figured, maybe if we shared a bed…they would stop?" She theorized. "I-If you don't want t-to, that's fine. I-I just figured I w-would ask," she said, causing him to gulp.

"N-No, i-it's fine. I-I mean, we used to do it a-all the time, r-right? This is…just like the good old days." He said, nodding and agreeing to her request. _'Yup, just like the old days. Except, you know, we're both hormonal teenagers, puberty has hit us both like trucks being hurled by All Might, and I'm practically a horse down there. Yup, like the old times indeed.'_ He thought to himself as Mei led him to the bed. He got under the covers first with her following close behind. He had assumed this was good enough for her, but nope; the successor to All Might froze and went rigid as she backed up into him, her back meeting his chest, her rear end meeting and accidentally grinding against his front end; he had to suppress a groan of pleasure at the feeling.

"G-Good night, Izuku."

"G-Good n-night, Mei." Izuku replied, instinctively wrapping his arm around her torso, letting him feel her wild and crazed heartbeat. It would take a while, but the pair would fall asleep, dreaming of a bright future, the nightmares finally coming to an end.


	19. I'm The Captain Now

"Why didn't you tell us you had three quirks?!" Ashido, Kirishima, Mineta, Sero, Sato, and Hagakure shouted at once.

Izuku flinched as multiple voices shouted the question, causing the greenet to hear a ringing noise in both ears. Getting a good grip on his earlobes and with a fast and fluid motion, he pulled at them five times, causing the ringing to stop almost immediately.

"One at a time, please? I don't want to lose my hearing anytime soon." He said to the group, hoping the comment would make them back off, or at least back up so he wouldn't be trapped against the wall. Spoiler alert: neither thing happened.

"How long have you had it?" Sero asked.

"Can you fly?" Sato asked next.

"Can you bring your horns back out? They were so pretty!" Mina begged.

"Another winged beast of prey. What a mad banquet of darkness."

"What was that stuff you shot from your wings? _Why_ did it shoot from your wings and not from your mouth?" Mineta questioned, confused.

"Uh, ok so, um, that was the first time I ever used it. I don't know if I can fly since, as I said, that was my first time ever using it. The stuff I shot was energy of some kind, and why it came from my wings and not my mouth I don't know. As for the horns…" Izuku trailed off, concentrating, before the horns protruded and poked through his hairline. "Yes, I can bring them out and put them back at will." He said, a warm feeling bubbling in his chest upon seeing Mina's sparkling eyes.

"Kiri look! Horn buddies!" She exclaimed excitedly, causing Izuku to laugh. "Can I touch them?"

"Uh, sure?" Izuku shrugged before leaning over. Mina was grinning from ear to ear as she reached up, grasping the right horn in her hand.

"It feels just like my own." She said, deciding to be careful with the appendage; she knew how sensitive the whole thing could be, especially her own. Her fingers trailed over the grooves and small bumps, allowing her to drink up the details. She began stroking it lightly, before she and the greenet froze as a purr sound began emulating from Izuku. "Did you just purr?"

"Uh, that's enough for now." He said, blushing bright red as he stood back up and retracted his horns. "This never leaves this room, understood?"

"Okay, besides that being the most adorable thing _ever_ , I have a question. What do you mean that was the first time you ever used it? Were you hiding it, or did you not even know about it?" Kirishima questioned, causing Izuku to gulp again. He had known that question was coming.

"I-I didn't even know about it, honestly. It just kind of…popped out?"

"But you said your dad has a fire-breathing quirk, and your quirk is basically a mutation of your mother's. So where did a dragon quirk come from?" Hagakure asked.

"Well, you see-"

"His grandfather on his dad's side had a dragon quirk. It skipped his dad and went to him; the nerd was just a late bloomer." Bakugo informed the group, stepping in and giving them the backstory they had decided on the previous night.

The answer seemed to satisfy the group as they nodded at the explanation. Quirks were weird like that, so the dragon quirk skipping a generation and blooming late seemed realistic. Very, _very_ coincidental since it bloomed at the second that Izuku had needed it most, but realistic nonetheless.

"All of you, please get back to your seats! Class begins in 20 seconds! You may continue with your questions during free time, or after school in the group chat!" Iida shouted from the back, his hands chopping in the air. The students groaned, but knew the blue-haired teen was right. Izuku sighed in relief at Iida's outburst and smiled, shooting a thumbs up towards his friend as a thanks, causing Iida to nod back. The greenet went back to his own seat like the rest and patted Bakugo on the shoulder as a sign of thanks. The blond merely grunted in acknowledgement.

"Hey Tsu? Who do you think's gonna teach class today?" Ashido asked, causing many to think the same thing. Who _was_ going to teach them today?

"No idea, Mr. Aizawa's still in the hospital recovering from his injuries." Tsu answered.

The class waited patiently for the bell to ring, and when it did, the door to the classroom opened. Everyone was surprised to see the mummified form of Aizawa stand in the doorway.

"Morning class." Aizawa said, his greeting muffled by the bandages.

"Mr. Aizawa what are you doing here?!" The class shouted in unison, surprised that their homeroom teacher had come in today instead of resting.

"Whoa, what a pro!"

"Mr. Aizawa! I'm glad you're okay!"

"You call _that_ okay?"

"My well-being is irrelevant. We have much to do and you need to get ready for what's about to happen." Aizawa informed the class as he sat in his chair. The comment caused some to worry, interpreting his statement that they would participate in some more combat training, while others were more worried that they would have to do more written tests. "The UA sports festival is about to start."

"Yes!"

"Why would you scare us like that?!" the voices of Mina, Sero, Toru, and Mineta shouted in unison.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains sneaked inside the USJ?" Jiro asked. Izuku agreed with her of course, although to be fair, the villains would be idiots to attack a stadium _full_ of pro heroes and heroes in training. It'd be suicide, unless they had an army of Nomus.

"Yeah, they could attack once we're all in the same place. We'd be sitting ducks!" Mineta exclaimed in fear.

"Apparently, the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever." Aizawa sighed. "Plus, they're beefing up security compared to past years. This event is a _huge_ opportunity for all students at UA. It's not something we can just cancel over a few villains."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but why not? It's just a sports festival!" Mineta pointed out, and surprisingly, some of 1A agreed with the perverted grape baby.

"The sports festival is perhaps the single most important thing we'll experience here in UA. Pros from around the world will be watching us, studying us, and deciding who they want to take under their wing once it's over." Izuku said. "This thing can either make us or break us as future heroes."

"Fucking nerd."

"Language Bakugo, and Midoriya's correct. Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the _entire_ world. In the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympic games, but then quirks started popping up. Now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters."

"The UA sports festival." Izuku finished for Aizawa.

"That's right. This is where we will get scouted by top heroes around the globe." Momo continued.

"Sure, unless you _die_!"

"She's right though, dude! After graduating, a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick! How cool is that?!"

"Yeah, but that's as far as some people go. They miss their chance to go indie and stay eternal sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're headed. You're kinda dumb." Jiro stated, causing Kaminari's left eye to twitch in aggravation.

A snort came from behind her, and Jiro turned to see Izuku trying and failing to stop himself from laughing. She smiled at that.

' _So making fun of Pikachu makes him laugh…gotta remember that. I…I like his laugh.'_ She thought, before freezing. _'C'mon, not these thoughts again! Wait! Does he remember that kiss?'_ Her cheeks started to pinken.

Aizawa went on to back up what Izuku, Momo, and Kaminari had stated. He said joining an agency could get you greater experience and popularity, which is why the festival matters. He continued by saying they only had a limited number of attempts, so they better now slack off on their training. After a few minutes the bell started to ring, dismissing the class so they could continue on with their day. As everyone started to leave, Izuku felt someone grab his wrist before he could leave with Bakugo. Turning around, the greenet was surprised to see that it was Kaminari who grabbed him; the blond seemed tense and nervous.

"Could we talk for a minute?" He requested. Izuku saw no harm and nodded before gesturing for Bakugo to go on without him. Bakugo nodded and left, leaving the two alone.

"Sure. Everything okay?" Izuku asked, worried. The usual energetic and joke-cracking blond was unusually quiet today. By now, he would've tried telling at least nine jokes to try and impress Jiro, and yet one hadn't left his mouth during homeroom.

"I-I wanted to apologize, for the USJ…" He trailed off.

"The USJ? What about it?"

"Well, after I went back to normal, Bakugo kinda said it was my fault that you got hurt…he said that those villains kidnapped me and used me as leverage against you, and you got like, _really_ fucked up because of it." Kaminari said, looking sad and remorseful before he bowed. "So, I'm really sorry for screwing up and being useless! I-I hope you can forgive me!"

Izuku was surprised by the display, saddened that Kaminari had blamed himself for everything that happened, and angry at Bakugo for making the blond think this was all his fault. He would have to talk to his friend later on about that.

"Hey, I don't know exactly what Kacchan said to you, but ignore it. I _don't_ blame you for what happened, and I never did. I'm sure that the villains would've pulled some dirty trick to get the better of me, whether you were in your 'wheey' state or not. Whatever happened to me _wasn't_ your fault." Izuku said as he placed a hand on Kaminari's shoulder, causing the electric blond to look up. "And don't call yourself useless either. You helped save Mineta and Tsu in the shipwreck zone; would someone who's 'useless' be able to wipe out, what, 50 something villains?"

"No…I guess not."

"See? So don't worry about what Kacchan says; you helped save the day back there. As far as I'm concerned, you're going to become a great hero in the future." Izuku said with a genuine smile, which caused Kaminari's tension to ease up a bit. "You better now?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think I am. Thanks, Class Rep."

"Of course, it's what I'm here for. Now c'mon, we better go before Kacchan gets into a fight or something." Izuku said, causing Kaminari to snort. The two entered the hallway, where they saw Bakugo and Mina glaring at one another.

"Oh look, a fight. And, guess who's involved?" Kaminari teased, causing Izuku to sigh.

"I can't leave him alone for even a second."

"You extras might as well give up in round one! There's only _one_ person good enough to win!"

"I don't know, Sparky, Midori might have you beat. I'm putting my money on him!" Ashido said, causing the greenet to flush.

' _Midori?'_

"Just because you have a nickname for the nerd doesn't mean shit! I'll crush your damn boyfriend under my foot!"

' _Boyfriend?!'_

"I'd like to see you try!" The pinkette shouted back before the two got into a glaring match.

"Can we back up, like, three seconds to when he called the class rep your boyfriend and _neither_ of you denied it?!" Kaminari exclaimed, his old personality coming back

' _Well, that was fast.'_ Izuku thought. "I-I was in shock over the nickname she gave me! I'm not dating _anyone_ right now!"

He wished he didn't hear the multiple sighs of relief from around the room, but he did. And now he was _confused_!

"And whose fault is that, shit nerd?! Just fucking date 'Sume so she'll stop texting me at two am talking about how great you are!" Bakugo shouted, palms sparking quicker and bigger than before.

"Well maybe _others_ want to date him! Ever thought of _that_?" Ashido questioned while crossing her arms. Izuku was about to reply to Kacchan, before doing a double-take towards Ashido, his cheeks turning red.

' _WHAT?!'_

"Then how about you _all_ get with him!"

"Maybe we will!"

"Get to class, everyone! The 5-0's coming!" Present Mic shouted as he rounded the corner. As he ran past the class, they could see he was gripping a phone with a black cat phone case in his hands.

"Mic, when I find you, I'm stomping you to death!" Aziawa shouted as he, too, rounded the corner, before seeing his class standing in the halls. "Why aren't any of you in class?!"

"Run. Fucking _run_!" Izuku shouted before he and 1A scurried away to class as Aizawa continued chasing Mic.

**(One hour later)**

"Have you been able to find anything on Tatsuo since the last time we spoke?" Izuku asked as he sat on the couch across from All Might, a cup of hot tea resting in his hand as it cooled.

After class, All Might had texted Izuku to come to the teachers' lounge where they could chat. The greenet, of course, agreed to the visit.

"Not a whole lot, but it's definitely a start. I was able to use some of my connections and discovered several things about him. Tatsuo was a second-generation quirk user. He had no spouse or kids, and he died at the age of 31. However, the circumstances around his death are…rather odd."

"31? That's so...young." Izuku said, saddened by the news. "Wait, odd how?"

"I wasn't allowed to bring the documents, but I memorized them. Apparently, the police ruled his death as a suicide, but his autopsy said he died after something pierced his brain. Even the lead coroner ruled his death as a homicide."

"That's…strange. Why would the police rule it was a suicide? Were they trying to cover something up? And if so, why?" Izuku pursed his lips in thought.

"I guess when one door closes, another three open." All Might said, equally confused. "I'll do some more digging and see if any heroes after him stuck out. Perhaps we can narrow it down and figure out who he gave One For All to before he died? Or you can try asking him yourself?"

"Tatsuo contacts me on his time; I can't talk to him until then, and who knows when that'll be." Izuku sighed. "Anyway, what did you-" Izuku's vibrating phone cut him off. All Might watched with interest as the greenet pulled it out before staring at the screen in disappointment. "Dammit."

"Everything all right, my boy?"

"Not really. I entered a contest to try and win concert tickets for Skillet this weekend, but I just lost to someone else."

"Tickets? As in plural? Were you planning on taking young Bakugo?" All Might asked, and became intrigued as his successor started to blush.

"Uh, no actually. I-I was planning on asking Jiro."

"Young Jiro, you say?" The pro had a teasing smile. "Are you two-"

"Changing the subject! This is me, changing the subject. Now uh, what did you call me in about?"

"I called you in here to talk about the sports festival and how I want you to use it to make your debut as the next Symbol of Peace, but this is _much_ more interesting. You know I haven't said anything to avoid embarrassing you, but I think you and young Jiro would make a great couple!"

"Please tell me this isn't happening."

"I think the correct term is that I 'ship' the two of you. Is that correct?"

"Whatever god is listening, please strike me down now." Izuku pleaded, causing the teacher to chuckle at his reaction.

"Please calm down, young Midoriya. I'm merely kidding…for the most part." All Might informed the greenet. "But since we're talking about relationships and whatnot…your mother, is she and your father still together? Or...?"

"Wow, would you look at the time. I have to be…literally anywhere but here!" Izuku exclaimed as he shot up from his seat and dashed to the door before leaving, the reaction making the Symbol of Peace laugh once more. After a few minutes of laughing to himself, All Might finally calmed down and brought out his phone and to dial a number. As he waited for his call to be answered, he puffed up into his muscled form so the person he was calling would recognize his voice.

"Hello? Yes, it's me. Listen, I need a favor."

**(Lunchroom)**

As All Might tortured and embarrassed Izuku, some of the girls of 1A weren't faring any better themselves.

"So…I might have said some things I shouldn't have. I will admit I only said them because I was in the heat of the moment, and I apologize…that you all can't handle your emotions as well as I can." Mina finished with a shrug, causing Uraraka and Momo to sigh while Jiro growled in annoyance.

"You're insufferable." Jiro said with a glare.

"Bakugo started it!"

"While true, that doesn't give you the right to say what you said. We're all training to be heroes; we can't be distracted by petty fights with our classmates, or by the idea that we _might_ have a chance of dating someone we like." Momo informed the alien across from her.

"So you admit that you _do_ like him!" The pinkette accused with a pointed finger, causing the rich girl to blush.

"I understand your concerns; we have too much competition. We have Kendo, Hatsume, and Shiozaki, and while they have the 'childhood-friend-turned-lover' advantage over us, we have the 'rich girl, rocker tomboy, literal sunshine, and flexible dancer' angles. But to better our advantage, I've devised a plan-"

"Look…I'm not saying we _don't_ like Deku, but I am saying 'maybe we'll all date him' is a bit extreme, isn't it? I mean, how would that even work?" Uraraka asked.

"Polyamory: the act of several individuals agreeing to share one person. If we all like him and can agree to share, and if he likes all of us and agrees to being shared, wouldn't you want to go for it?"

"But _seven_ people at once? C'mon Mina, even you know that's a bit much for anyone, even Green. It'd put too much strain on him, and _some_ of us would probably be neglected or forgotten about." Jiro said bitterly, believing that she would be one of the ones neglected since she wasn't…'built' like the others.

"It's Midori! If he can fight a literal monster, I'm sure he could handle seven girlfriends at once!"

"That's the most 'apples to oranges' comparison I've ever heard." Momo stated.

"C'mon guys! Don't you at least want to give it a chance?" Mina asked, causing the three to look uncertain. Their conversation was stopped as several pins were dropped onto their table, each clicking and clacking as they landed. They all had the same color scheme: half pink and half green, with the word **IzuMei** printed in them in rainbow colors with a white outline.

Turning around, the girls were surprised to see Bakugo, wearing a shirt and hat with the same colorings and word on it, and with pins in both his hat and shirt. He was, of course, flipping them off with both hands.

"I'm the captain of this ship! Don't fuck with us!" He hissed before slowly backing away, still flipping them off.

The three girls grimaced at the fire that sparked in Mina's eyes.

"Oh, it's on!"

**(Later on: After school)**

"I owe All Might so much." Izuku whispered to himself as he walked away from UA, a ticket to this weekend's Skillet concert clutched in his hand. The pro had miraculously acquired two tickets for this weekend for him and Jiro, and of course he wouldn't say exactly _how_ he had been able to get his hands on them. He merely gave them to Izuku, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hey Deku! Wait up!" He heard Uraraka shout. Stopping in his place and turning around, he watched as Iida and Uraraka ran to catch up to him.

"Hey guys, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is ship-shape! We just wanted to ask you something." Iida said.

"You wanna come to the mall with us tomorrow? We haven't really hung out since, ya know, and we figured tomorrow would be perfect!" Uraraka said with a cheerful smile.

"What time would it be?"

"Early in the morning, around 10 o'clock! It would've been later, but my family and I must attend an event in the afternoon." Iida informed the greenet.

Hmm, yeah, Izuku supposed that could work. He could hang out with them during the morning, come home after that to shower and get dressed, and then go to the concert with Jiro after that. Yeah, everything lined up perfectly.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to go!" He said with a grin, happy to spend time with his friends without the fear of school or villains. Besides, it would be fun.

What the greenet didn't know, however, was how much fun he was going to have this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Idk but I kinda wanna do a QnA...**
> 
> **Anyway, I feel like this chap was a bit cracky, but I had fun writing it.**
> 
> **Finally got this chap out, thanks to the two betas in the TC discord. Thanks you two.**
> 
> **Note time...**
> 
> **Can you sense it? I think...I think I smell DATE CHAPTERS. Well I use 'date' loosely, but yeah, the next 4 chaps will be 'date' chaps. Spoiler: Uraraka is first with chap 20. I personally liked the Uraraka date chapter from the original CD, so I'm probably gonna just copy and paste it with some added stuff. This might disappoint the OG fans, but the newbies might be happy? Idk. But believe me, new stuff will be added.**
> 
> **I'm curious...if you could pick TWO/2 characters to join Izuku's harem...who would they be? NOT SAYING THEY'LL BE ADDED, but you never know.**
> 
> **I think...that's it. But knowing me I'll remember later on that I was supposed to ask/say something, but oh well. See ya in chap 20!**


	20. Mall Date!

_With a grunt, Izuku was finally able to push the giant slab of concrete off of him. He forced himself to his feet, a hiss escaping his lips as he grabbed his side in pain. He looked down as he felt his fingers become slick from some kind of substance and watched as crimson liquid leaked from his side and started staining his fingertips. He winced upon seeing a bone sticking out from his side._

" _Hello? Anyone there?" He called out, using his quirk to pick his shield up from the ground. He looked around, his vision blurry from all the dust, and watched as fire rose from toppled cars. A wall from a building cracked and crumbled before falling to the ground. He started limping down the street, trying to remember what had happened while he searched for the others._

" _D-Deku."_

_The greenet sighed in relief at hearing Kacchan's voice coming from behind him. Turning around, he grew confused upon not seeing his blond best friend. He was shocked when he felt something grab his ankle, causing him to look down. Looking down, he screamed in terror as he jumped back and tripped, causing him to fall on his ass. He crawled backwards at the horrid sight._

_It was Kacchan…half of Kacchan, anyway. The blond appeared to be on the verge of death as he crawled towards the greenet, hand outstretched for help as he left a trail of blood behind him, intestines rubbing against the ground as he moved._

" _W-What happened to you?" Izuku whispered in horror._

" _R-Run, b-before he g-gets you." His old friend warned before he fell to the ground, unmoving._

" _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Who did this?!" Izuku shouted as he continued crawling back, but froze when he felt his hand touch something soft. It felt like…hair. Slowly turning his head, Izuku felt something start coming up when he saw a severed head…_

_Mei's severed head._

**(Real Life)**

Izuku screamed as he shot up in his bed, sweat dripping from his brow as his heart thumped against his chest like a rabbit's foot going a mile a minute. He panted as he looked around, taking in his surroundings, and trying to calm himself upon seeing the smiling posters of All Might and other heroes that were plastered around his room.

"It was just a dream…it was just a dream." He told himself as he wiped tears out of his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. Even though it was a dream, it had felt so _real_ : the pain from the bone sticking out of his side, the dust getting into his eyes, the…the feel of Mei's hair in his hand. He shuddered at the memory of her dull and lifeless eyes.

The flashing of his phone's screen caught his attention, and for a second made him forget of his terrifying nightmare. Reaching over he plucked his phone off of his table and noticed he had gotten a few text notifications. The greenet swiped to see who had texted him.

_**The Three Amigos!** _

_Tenya Iida: Hello dear friends! I would like to sincerely apologize, but I will be unable to come to the mall today. The timing of the event my family and I were going to attend has been changed to an earlier time. But please, don't let my absence keep the two of you from having a good time!_

_Ochako Uraraka: It's okay Iida, no need to apologize! Do you just want it to be the two of us, Deku?_

While Izuku was saddened by the news that Iida couldn't come with them, for some reason the idea of spending a few hours alone with Uraraka made him smile. Looking at the top of his screen, Izuku noticed it was now 9:00 am. That gave him plenty of time to get ready and get to the mall.

_Me: Sure, sounds good to me! I'll meet you there._

Tossing his phone onto his pillow, the teen stretched before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. He hoped spending the day with Uraraka would make him forget that awful nightmare.

**(Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall)**

Uraraka's right leg couldn't stop bouncing, not even if All Might himself held it down. And how could it not defy the strength of All Might? She was _nervous_! More nervous than the UA entrance exams, and more nervous over this than the upcoming the Sports Festival. What was making her so nervous, you may ask? Well, she was waiting for her date to show up.

Izuku ' _Deku_ ' Midoriya, the representative of class 1A and her best friend…

And the boy she currently had a ginormous crush on.

She prayed and prayed that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself, and while a part of her was delighted it would just be her and Deku, another part wished Iida was coming as well. At least with him around, things would be less awkward, and he could save her from any embarrassing situation she might find herself in. Although a third part of her believed Iida had lied about the event being moved to an earlier time in order to get her and Deku alone together. He was, after all, a self-proclaimed 'IzuOcha' shipper, whatever _that_ meant, and quite honestly, she couldn't decide if she wanted to know.

So here Uraraka sat, at one of the benches at the entrance of the mall, a total nervous wreck. On top of all of that, she was nervous about what Izuku would think of her choice of attire. She was wearing a red and black flannel plaid shirt with the front opened, a plain white t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and black and white sneakers. Something simple that wasn't too flashy or 'out there;' it was stylish and comfortable, just the way she liked it.

"Uraraka!" A familiar voice called out, and her head snapped up to locate the voice. Her heart thudded in her chest when she saw him towering over the people surrounding him, a bright smile on his face as he waved.

Izuku wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and his signature red sneakers. The t-shirt was tight on him, showing off all the progress he's made while training.

Was the mall getting hotter?

"D-Deku!" She called back, standing up and walking towards him, meeting him halfway. "You-you look nice!"

"Thanks, and so do you! You kind of remind me of a character from this one game I played. Ever heard of 'Life is Strange'?"

"Bay or Bae?" She asked him. "On three. One, two, three."

"Bae/Bae!" They answered simultaneously, causing Izuku to sigh and Uraraka to grin. Looks like they had something else in common besides school and training to be heroes; remastered versions of games made a couple hundred years ago. This was good.

"Wanna start walking around? I've heard there's a few new stores and I want to see if anything catches my eye." He asked, causing her to smile and nod, eager to start this…what was this? Just two friends hanging out? Or was this a date? Was it smart to put a label on this? Would it only add to her nerves?

They started to walk together side by side, trading small talk and a few jokes here and there, each eyeing the stores as they passed. The mall was quite big, so they were sure something would catch their attention sooner or later.

And sooner was correct. They had noticed it at the same time, the 'it' being a large cardboard cutout of 13 standing outside of a small shop. Through the windows they could see tables with figures and statues on them, each showcasing off different heroes. Some they could name right away, like All Might, Endeavor, and Present Mic. Others only Izuku knew the names of, since they were underground heroes like Eraserhead who didn't get a lot of screen time on TV. And one Izuku had never seen before; it was a green figure, with black hair and giant, bulging muscles. The figure looked quite intimidating with the angry look it had on its face.

"Let's check it out, Deku!" Uraraka exclaimed before grabbing his wrist and dragging him over to the store. He allowed himself to be pulled into the store, where they saw even more figures of heroes. Some seemed to be straight out of the factory, while others seemed to have been collecting dust for a while.

As Izuku was eyeing different figures, unable to decide which one to add to his ever-growing collection of heroes, Uraraka only had eyes for one figure in particular. The figure was of 13 herself, fingers of her suit opened to allow use of her quirk. Two small children, a boy and a girl, hid behind her, clutching onto her legs. A small plaque gave a brief backstory behind the scene, one Uraraka remembered.

She had seen the exact pose in a documentary of 13 she had watched as a kid. The heroine had managed to enter a burning building and locate two children, but debris had started falling around them, so 13 had used her quirk in order to carve a path through to safety. This was back in her earlier days, right after 13 stopped being a sidekick and became a full-fledged hero.

But as she eyed the price, her mood soured a tiny bit. The thing cost over 6,500 yen, which was way too steep for her. Food mattered more than plastic after all, even if the plastic was of her favorite hero.

"Oh cool! I remember reading about this back when I was young, when 13 was just starting out! You planning on getting it, Uraraka?" Izuku questioned after making his way over to her, noticing the direction of her intense stare

The brunette let out a small, awkward laugh while rubbing the back of her head. "I wish, but 6,500 yen is a little too steep for my pocket." She sighed, but kept a smile on her face. "Oh well! Let's keep walking around and see if anything else catches our attention." She said.

"Actually, why don't you wait for me outside? I have to talk to the cashier about something." Izuku suggested, causing Uraraka to blink in confusion. Nevertheless, she nodded and agreed before exiting the store.

It was a solid minute or two before Izuku walked out, bag in hand and a smile on his face. Uraraka cocked her head in confusion.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, before her confusion grew when he stretched his arm out and tried handing her the bag.

"A little gift." Was his simple answer, his smile never leaving his face. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together; it was obvious what he had done. But to be sure, Uraraka looked down and stared at the bag's opening and saw the top of a box. On it was the face (or helmet) of 13 herself.

"Deku! I can't accept that! You spent so much on…it wouldn't feel right." She protested, causing him to frown for a second. But an idea came to him, causing him to grin.

"Hmm, well, since I can't find it a good home, I could always give it to Kacchan. I'm sure he needs new objects for targeting practice…" He trailed off, noticing her look of horror at the thought. "If _only_ I knew someone in close proximity who loved 13. I wonder where I can find someone like that?" He asked innocently, causing her to huff in annoyance.

" _Fine_. I'll accept it." Uraraka grumbled, a small smile forming as she took the bag from Izuku, before grabbing his wrist again and leading him away. "Let's find some more cool stores!"

A total of three hours passed before Izuku and Uraraka had traveled throughout about 90% of the mall. They visited countless stores that ranged from clothing to action figures/statues of heroes, from video games to movies, and so on. They each were holding a multitude of bags, with the brunette blushing brightly from everything her green-haired friend had bought her. He had been very adamant about buying her everything that had caught her eyes: clothes, food, accessories, etc. After a while, and using every excuse she could think of to not accept his gifts, she gave up and accepted them without a fight. She felt bad about him wasting all of his money, but was overjoyed with how hard he was trying to make her happy. It showed he cared for her, which made her heart thud against her chest.

"Are you _sure_ you're fine with buying me all of this stuff, Deku? We haven't left the mall yet; we're still allowed to return everything…" She trailed off, hoping he'd reconsider. She was honestly afraid to go home and look at the receipts to see how much he had spent in total. The greenet had bought stuff for both of them, but the stuff for her outweighed the stuff for him.

"Yes Uraraka, I'm sure. Everyone deserves something nice once and a while, even you. I'm just happy being the one that can give you these nice things." The hero-to-be smiled, showing that he was being honest.

How could someone be so nice?

"But what about you? Don't you deserve something nice?"

A few things went through Izuku's mind at that moment. Should he try to flirt and say she was all he needed? Maybe ask for another date? Ask for a kiss perhaps? Countless options drove around his mind before whatever god existed decided to help him out.

' _Don't forget to catch the Perseid Meteor Shower, a dazzling meteor shower that can be watched in the upcoming weeks!'_ A newscaster announced as they passed a cellphone case kiosk, where the owner was watching the news.

"Meteor shower?! Awesome! I haven't watched one since I was little with my parents!" Uraraka exclaimed, literal stars in her eyes. She blushed under Izuku's stare and laughed awkwardly. "S-sorry… I guess I'm a bit of an astronomy nerd."

"No need to apologize! I did the same thing before my dad went overseas; meteor showers hold a special place in my heart." He informed her with a smile. "You know, maybe that could be my 'nice thing'. Would you want to watch it with me?"

"Of course!" Uraraka beamed brightly and nodded enthusiastically, loving the idea of having another…date(?) with the greenet.

**(One hour later)**

"As much as I appreciate your help, I would've been fine on my own."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to help!" Izuku gave another one of his warm smiles as he shifted more bags from his right hand to his left, causing Uraraka to playfully role her eyes.

After spending a few more minutes walking around the mall, the duo had decided that they had had enough for today and left the mall. Izuku offered to help her home and carry most of the bags, and while at first she was hesitant due to him already being so generous from buying her stuff, the greenet wouldn't take no for an answer. So here they were, on the sidewalk going towards Uraraka's apartment.

"I'll never understand how someone can be so nice. Like, how are you literally the nicest person I know?"

"My mom raised me right, I guess." He shrugged, causing the brunette to giggle.

"Well, remind me to thank her for raising you right whenever I meet her." Uraraka said as they walked up to the door to her apartment complex. "I had a lot of fun today, Deku! I still feel bad for you spending so much though…"

"Me too! And like I said, don't worry about it! Think of them as…tokens of my appreciation? Yeah, let's go with that." He nodded to himself while handing Uraraka her bags. "Are you sure you don't want me to help carry them to your apartment?"

"Yes Deku, I'm sure. You're such a mother hen sometimes." She joked, causing Izuku to grab his heart, feigning pain.

"You wound me." He accused, and both laughed at his bad acting. "So, I guess I'll see you Monday?"

She nodded, and watched as he turned and started walking away. The brunette bit her lip, trying to think of a way to repay her dear greenet for giving her such amazing gifts and an overall fun day. She an idea, one she knew for a fact Mina would wholeheartedly support.

"Deku, wait up!" She called out, setting her bags onto the ground before running to catch up with her friend. She would be fast: get close, give a little peck, say her thanks, and run back inside. It was simple and literally nothing could ruin or further complicate it, and it would only be a _bit_ awkward.

Except, something happened that would make it _much_ more awkward.

What Uraraka wasn't expecting was for Deku to turn as soon as she leaned in, and before she could pull back, their lips had crashed into one another. The two teens stared into each other's wide eyes, their cheeks turning on fire at the sensation of soft lips pressed against their own.

Even though they stayed connected for a few seconds, it felt much longer. Uraraka was the first to pull away, her whole face a dark shade of red from the mistake. They stared at each other, unmoving, neither knowing what to say.

"See ya in chemistry!" Uraraka suddenly shouted before zooming back to the apartment complex and ramming through the front door. Izuku watched her run away, a large and goofy smile forming on his face before he turned and started walking away while whistling a happy tune.

He had another 'date' to get ready for, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Remember this chapter, OG fans? This chapter was in the original CD, but I've added some new stuff here and there. The OGs might be able to remember what's new and what isn't. Personally I feel like this is probably my 'weakest' chapter so far in the story. Idk why, I felt the same way in the original, and I feel the same way now. Maybe it's just me.**
> 
> **So a guest left a reviewing say All Might X Inko was weird...and like, how? Idk**
> 
> **I wanna do a QnA and idk why...so pls ask me questions.**
> 
> **NoTe TiMe**
> 
> **Poor Izuku :( that stupid old nightmare seems to have given him quite a fright! Hopefully he won't be too spooked for tonight...**
> 
> **A lot of you like Setsuna, Pony, and Ryuko, Those have been the most popular choices for the new people I should add to the harem. Other choices include Melissa, Midnight, Intelli, Reiko (tbh i kinda like the idea?), Kinoko, and...Miruko. That right there kinda tells me some of you don't read all of my notes, which is fine. Just an fyi for you who suggested her, she was already planned to be in the harem.**
> 
> **...fuck, I feel like there was something else I wanted to say. I should really start writing stuff down...oh well!**
> 
> **Join me next time when Izuku and Jiro get their concert on!**


	21. Concert Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones. I'll talk about that more in the author notes at the end of the chapter.**

For as long as Mika Jiro could remember, her daughter, Kyoka, wasn't someone who 'dressed to impress' other people, or tried dressing in order to fit in and look like the other girls, or tried following the 'latest fashion trends.' Rather, she dressed in clothing she either found cool or comfortable, or, if she was lucky, a mixture of both. She could still remember the numerous phone calls she had gotten from Kyoka's elementary school letting her know her daughter had gotten in trouble, yet again, for stabbing girls with her ear jacks after they had mocked her appearance, an act that she scolded Kyoka for in front of the principal and teachers but praised once they were alone.

Because of this, Mika found herself surprised upon seeing the current state of her daughter's bedroom: Kyoka rummaging through her closet as countless articles of clothing lay strewn and scattered randomly across her floor, an actual mountain forming on her bed. Mika couldn't help but smirk, finding the fact that her daughter was _now_ seemingly worried and stressed over what to wear humorous.

' _Must be_ _ **some**_ _guy.'_ She thought to herself, forgetting the boy's name that Kyoka had told her about. The only things she could remember was how her daughter's cheeks turned pink when talking about him and how excited she sounded when she talked about going to the concert. It raised the question: was she excited to see the band, or to spend time with him?

Mika cleared her throat, causing her daughter to yelp and throw the clothes she had in her hands into the air. Kyoka turned to the door, her face a light pink.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Ever since you started making Mount Everest out of clothing." Mika nodded towards the mountain in question; she could practically hear the bed's legs straining under the weight of everything currently piled on it. She walked into the room and towards the bed before she started rummaging around. "What was that boy's name again? The one we're picking up?"

"Izuku Midoriya." Jiro answered, waiting for and dreading the comments she knew her mother was just _dying_ to make. Mika tried her best to keep her face neutral and not let her smile show; just saying his name made her daughter's heart beat like crazy, she discovered.

"You've never had problems with finding stuff to wear, and now all of a sudden you are. Wonder why that is…" Mika trailed off, grabbing onto and pulling out a pair of ripped blue jeans from the pile and placing it onto her arm.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it right now. I don't need another repeat of that horrible talk we had back in middle school." Jiro shuddered at the memory of their last mother/daughter talk.

"I'm not thinking anything, but it's a shame things didn't work out then; she was a cutie." Mika shrugged, placing another piece of clothing onto her arm. This time it was a black t-shirt with the word 'Skillet' in big, bold, and white letters above an image of a giant eye with claws marks scratched through it. "I just don't want to become a grandmother yet."

"Mom!" Jiro squawked loudly, her entire face turning a dark shade of red at the comment. "Things aren't like that between me and him! We're just going to a concert _as friends_. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ah, to be young and blind once again." Mika said wistfully, remembering the same conversations she had had with her own mother. "Whatever you say, dear. Just try to have a good time, and don't overthink things like you always do." She suggested, pulling out one last piece of clothing, a leather jacket, before handing the clothing to her daughter. She left the room after that to let her daughter change, and smiled as she used her earjacks to hear her daughter utter a soft 'thanks mom.'

**(20 minutes later)**

Mika would never say out loud that she was enjoying watching her daughter squirm in the backseat with her 'date,' Izuku Midoriya, sitting next to her. The two were pushed against one another due to lack of room; it was why she decided to take her husband's car instead of her own.

She'd never _say_ it; however, she was currently thinking it as she suppressed a laugh at her daughter's wild heart rate. And honestly, she could see why her daughter always turned into a blushing mess when talking about the boy. He was attractive, something she wouldn't deny; especially in his current attire, which was a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt that was similar to Kyoka's. It featured the image of a man's head, which was roughly 95% wrapped with white surgical tape, leaving only one of his blue eyes uncovered. The words ' **Skillet Awake** ' were printed over his other wrapped up eye and nose. It seemed so tight on the teen; she was surprised he wasn't passing out from suffocation.

"You look really nice." She heard Midoriya whisper to Kyoka, and as they drove past a street light, Mika couldn't help but smirk as her daughter's face turned an impressive shade of red.

"T-Thank you." Kyoka squeaked in return, and it took immense willpower for Mika not to snort. "S-So do you…you s-should wear black some more, ya know? You look good in it."

"Oh? Meaning I don't look good in everything else I wear?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-No! That-That's not what I meant!" Kyoka stuttered. "I-I think you look nice in everything that you wear."

"In everything? Wow, I didn't know you were such a flirt, Jiro."

"So Midoriya-" Mika cut in, deciding to save her daughter from the boy's teasing. "do you have any hobbies? I assume you're a normal teen and don't just study and go to school, right?"

"Well…I do a lot of training. Sometimes I'll play video games and hang out with friends. When I was younger I did write some songs, but haven't for a few years now."

"You wrote songs?" Jiro and Mika asked in unison, surprised.

"A few, yeah. It was just something I did in my free time, but, like I said, I haven't done so in years."

"Do you play any instruments?" Jiro asked, surprised by this new information. She wouldn't have taken Midoriya as the type to write music.

"Electric guitar, drums, and even the piano. Kacchan was the one who convinced me to take up an instrument."

"You know, Kyoka here can play multiple instruments and writes her own songs."

"Mom." Jiro growled threateningly, wanting her mom to stop talking _now_ before she could embarrass her.

"Maybe you two could get together and listen to some of the songs she made? They're amazing in my opinion, real professional quality if you ask me."

"Mom, I'm sure Midoriya would rather do literally anything else than to listen to the songs I've made."

"Actually, I'd love to hear some; I'm sure they're amazing." Izuku said with a smile, causing Jiro to stutter yet again. With a huff, she folded her arms across her chest and decided to focus her attention on the back of the seat in front.

"I'll-I'll think about it." She muttered before noticing that her mother was watching her from the rear-view mirror. The older woman winked, and it was then Jiro started thinking of different methods of revenge she could use against her.

**(Two Hours later: Concert)**

The attendees could _feel_ the electricity in the air as the band played song after song from their ever-expanding catalogue. The riffs from the guitars, beats from the drums, and vocals from the vocalists meshed together perfectly; some would describe this as an other-worldly experience. The crowd sang in unison with the band, the lyrics from songs like Hero and Feel Invincible pumping up the crowd. But no one was having more fun than Izuku and Jiro.

Their pulses pounded to the beat of the song, the lights and sounds causing a hypnotic effect on all present. The voices of the crowd merged into a harmonious whole as they joined in with the chorus. She moved to the rhythm, brushing against him as they bounced and swayed to the beat. Her cheeks were flushed, glowing with exertion, yet her eyes were alight with happiness, the lighting of the area causing them to almost shine.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

"I, I feel like a monster!" The duo sang along, a giddy laugh escaping the two as they had the time of their lives.

"Thank you, Musutafu! And good night!" Jonathan Connor, the lead guitarist and vocalist, thanked the crowd before the curtains closed, signaling the official end of the concert. The crowd cheered once more, before starting to exit the concert hall.

"That was _awesome_!" Jiro exclaimed, her whole body shaking from adrenaline and excitement. "I thought their music was great before, but _wow_ , listening to them live is a whole different experience!" Her smile was wide with pure, absolute joy, and Izuku couldn't help but to smile as well. "Thanks again, Midoriya."

"Don't mention it, I'm just happy you accepted. Gods know I wouldn't have had as much fun if you weren't here." He admitted. "We should hang out more, ya know? I feel like we don't really talk at school."

"I'd like that. I'm sure there's gonna be more concerts soon; maybe I can get the tickets next time?" She suggested. "Anyway, we should probably get going. My mom should be here any minute."

"Oh, we're not done here yet." He said, confusing her.

"We're not?"

"Nope." With a smile, he fished around in his pocket for a second before pulling out two items and dangling them from his fingers by their straps. "Surprise!"

"Backstage passes?" She asked, breathless, as her eyes widened in shock. "How the hell did you get those?!"

"I guess luck is just on my side." He laughed while rubbing the back of his head as she plucked one of the passes off of his fingers. _'And by that, I mean All Might. Seriously, I can't thank him enough for pulling this off.'_

It took the students a few minutes and the help of one of the concert hall workers to finally find where they were supposed to go. Walking through a narrow hallway, they raised their passes high into the air, and the security nodded at them before opening the door. After another minute of walking, they came across a room filled with roughly 20 other fans, most of whom were screaming upon seeing the lead member of the band, Jonathan Connor, walk through a pair of doors.

"Thank you all for coming out! Now before we go, I have a question to ask you all." He announced, causing the crowd to quiet down so they could hear. "Who here plays the guitar?" Immediately several hands from the crowd shot up, with those individuals jumping excitedly, trying to catch Jonathan's attention the most.

"Wonder why he's asking that?" Jiro wondered out loud. With Izuku behind her, she couldn't see him smirk, or that he had started growing wings out of his back.

"Let's go find out!" He exclaimed before grabbing the rocker under her arm and flapping his wings, sending the two into the air. "She plays the guitar!"

"Midoriya, what the _fuck_?" Jiro asked, embarrassed and horrified as she was flown over the crowd, and dropped right before the band member.

"Cool wings." The guitarist complemented as Izuku retracted them.

"Thank you, but I'm willing to bet both of them _and_ my tail that my friend Jiro here is the best guitarist you'll ever meet!"

"Midoriya this isn't necessary-"

"She eats, sleeps, and breaths music! She plays countless instruments _and_ is always writing her own songs; she's on par with actual professionals!" He exclaimed, causing Jiro's face to turn more and more red. Jonathan pursed his lips and nodded.

"All right, you've convinced me. Would you mind following me for a sec?" He requested before walking through the doors. With a grin, Izuku followed, pulling Jiro along with him.

"C-Convinced you of what?" Jiro asked, still trying her head around everything that had just occurred, and still starstruck as she followed the star. She and Izuku continued following him and came across another two security guards. They opened another set of doors for the three, allowing them to walk into a room, which housed several reclining chairs, a couch, a wall-mounted TV, and what looked like a makeup station.

"We've been traveling for a while now, and I've been trying to find someone as hamburgers about music, and more specifically the guitar, as I am. And-"

"Uh, excuse me? Did you just say 'hamburgers'?" Izuku asked, confused.

"Shit, did I?" Jonathan questioned before pulling out a small booklet and flipping it open. He let out a small 'ah' while smacking himself on the forehead. "I meant enthusiastic! I've been trying to find someone as _enthusiastic_ about music, and more specifically the guitar, as I am. Sorry, I should've studied Japanese more before coming here." He apologized. "Anyway, no one has really stood out these past few shows, and the whole 'flying your friend over before gushing about her' has been the best display yet."

"Why have you been trying to look for someone enthusiastic about music?"

"So I can give them this." He said before grabbing a guitar case that sat next to the couch and setting it on the seats. He opened it, revealing an Ibanez Soundgear 6-String bass guitar. The head, body, and pick guard were pure black and littered with designs of white flames traveling upwards. "My very first guitar, the one I first started out with." He informed the two, causing Jiro to gasp in awe.

"You've used this guitar in 253 live performances, from the United States to Abu Dhabi to even _Antarctica_ , and used it to stop a villain attack once at the place you were performing!" She listed off, and received surprised stares in return. "Uh, or so I've been told…"

' _So she's secretly an adorable nerd? Talk about a plot twist.'_ Izuku thought to himself. "Why are you giving it away?" Izuku asked, confused. This was the rocker's first guitar after all; didn't it hold sentimental value or something?

"The old girl's done good by me, but it's time for new beginnings. I've gotten a new guitar and decided that it's better to give this one away instead of letting it collect dust in my house or some museum or to let some old rich person buy it and use it as a display piece." He spat bitterly at the last one. The guitarist still remembered that one time a CEO of an American pharmaceutical company had bought a one-of-a-kind hip hop album and used it as a coaster. "So, can I trust that you'll treat her right?" He questioned, causing Jiro to nod enthusiastically in return.

"I promise."

With that said and done, Jonathan signed the guitar and handed it to its new owner. Jiro took the case and hugged it against her chest, a wide, giddy smile forming. She looked just like a kid in a toy store. The case never left her grasp, not even when Mika came and picked them up before starting the drive back to Izuku's home. Thanking Mika for the drive and saying goodbye to Jiro, Izuku opened the door and started walking up to his apartment building.

"He got you tickets and backstage passes for a show you were dying to see, _and_ helped you get an instrument from one of the band members? If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"Moooom." Jiro whined in embarrassment, face turning red. "Can you stop with that? You're lucky he can't hear you."

"You're right…maybe I should roll down my window and talk louder." Mika said, hand reaching for the window button before her daughter's earjack wrapped around her wrist. "I'm just trying to help."

"Embarrassing me _isn't_ helping me."

"Kyoka, we _both_ know there's probably others going after him. I'm just saying maybe a _little_ kiss would help sweeten the deal and let him know you're interested."

"No thanks; once was embarrassing enough. I would literally die from embarrassment if you were here for another." Jiro said before freezing at realizing what she had just said. The glint from her mother's glasses in the mirror didn't help calm her nerves.

" _Once_? _Another_?"

The car ride home was a fate worse than death, in Jiro's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So as I said in the note at the beginning of the chapter, I personally think this chapter is weak, in fact I think it's the worst one out of this whole story. When I first started writing this chapter I was really into it and enjoyed writing it, but about halfway idk, I guess my heart just wasn't in it. Hopefully some of you were able to enjoy it. I might take a day or two off from writing so I don't get burnt out. I haven't decided it. Or, maybe I'll take a break from Captain Deku and focus a bit on My Hero Assassin and/or Superfamily.**
> 
> **Anyway with that out of the way, let's talk about other stuff.**
> 
> **Author Notes:**
> 
> **So I'm thinking of making another MHA fic where Izuku is the Grim Reaper and has to collect the souls of people who've died. It'd be a quirkless AU. The idea was inspired by me wanting there to be a Gram Reaper Izuku fic, and the artist on Instagram known as jenny_jinya. They make art of the Grim Reaper taking the souls of animals after they die. They make some really good stuff, so I recommend checking them out.**
> 
> **I've also thought about making another MHA rewrite where Izuku is quirkless but gets a Green Lantern ring. That fic probably would be Izuku X fem Dabi X Toga.**
> 
> **I've seen some people asking about and wanting to see the original CD. Should I include the old chapter of the original CD in the new chapter version of this fic? Ya know, like making a new Izuku vs Stain chapter, and than post the old Izuku vs Stain chapter in the same chapter? I'd have to do it for FFN, but on Ao3 I could put the old chapter in the notes or something. Idk, let me know what you all think.**
> 
> **So in the Total Command discord, there was a conversation (*cough* argument *cough*) about writers with s. What do you all think of that? I personally don't see the big deal, and at one point in time a while ago considered making one myself. The award would've been you get access to the newest chapter a few days early or something idk. But as you can tell, I never did so because I thought I would receive massive backlash. But please, give me your thoughts/opinions, I'd love to hear them.**
> 
> **How do you all feel about Batman Arkham Knight...I ask for no reason in particular.**
> 
> **Speaking of Batman, I listened to a Batman song while writing most of this chapter. It's called "The Mind of The Bat" by Miracle of Sound. Check him out, he makes some good MHA songs.**
> 
> **Hmmmmmmm, wonder why I specifically mentioned the songs Hero, Monther, and I Feel Invincible...;)**
> 
> **I think...that's it. Join me next time when Izuku commits thousands of dollars worth of property damage with nothing but a baseball. See ya in chapter 22!**


	22. Carnival Date

_Izuku's eyes watered as dust got into his eyes. The thick smoke currently surrounding him set his lungs on fire and made him feel as if he were suffocating. He found himself trapped under a giant slab of concrete after the roof had collapsed and fell on top of him. Both of his arms had been crushed in the process._

_Izuku shifted his body under the rubble and managed to plant his feet against the giant slab. Green electricity danced across his legs and he started to push, causing the slab to slowly lift off of him. With a grunt, he was able to finally kick it off, sending it flying back a few feet. Now free, the greenet was able to stand on his feet before he went into a coughing fit from all the smoke. The walls and roof around him were currently on fire, and he could feel himself going dizzy from the lack of fresh air._

" _AHHHHHH!"_

_A scream echoed through the halls and the room, snapping Izuku back to reality and causing him to shiver in fright. He stumbled across the fiery room and out through the doorway. The hall he entered wasn't in much better shape; the ceiling and walls were covered in flames as well. He walked through the hall, trying to keep his distance from the fire, but hissed in pain as it reached out and stroked his body._

" _I'm coming. I'm coming!" he tried to scream out in assurance, but it only came out in choked, quiet wails, his lungs and throat still suffering from the smoke in the air. He ran down the hall as fast as he could, dodging the falling and flaming pieces of wood along the way. The further down the hall he went, the louder the screams got._

_After what seemed like forever, the hero-in-training was finally able to reach the end of the hall, which was a room sealed off with double wooden doors. The once shiny oak was now charred and blackened, the metal door knobs glowing bright red from the heat. This is where the scream had been originating from. With his arms of no use, Izuku raised his foot and smashed it into the doors, kicking them off their hinges. The sight before him made him gasp out in shock and almost made him throw up._

_It was Ibara, trapped in some kind of prison chamber made of metal and thick glass walls. Fire was being shot through the floor and ceiling, engulfing the girl and burning her alive. Her once porcelain skin was blackened and charred; some of it had even melted off and exposed the red muscle underneath. She pounded and clawed against the glass, leaving trails of blood everywhere she touched. "Help me!" she begged in agony._

_Snapping out of his shock, Izuku rushed forward and raised his One For All-powered leg before smashing it against the glass. The greenet expected the glass to break so she would be freed, but the glass stayed strong; there wasn't even a scratch. He was startled by this, and tried kicking the glass once more, this time upping the percentage of power behind the kick, but got the same result: absolutely no damage._

" _Izuku, please save me!" she pleaded with the greenet, the skin on her face melting and falling to the floor, revealing the red muscle and bone that was hidden underneath._

" _I'm try, I'm trying!" he shouted, his whole body glowing green as he started repeatedly kicking the glass, and even with broken arms, started punching it as well. From 60%, to 95%, to even 100%, the glass didn't get a scratch on it, not even as he started hitting it desperately and wildly like a mad man. He watched, helplessly, as Ibara melted and crumbled before him._

" _Why didn't you save me, Izuku?" she asked, before the inside of the glass structure was fully engulfed in flames._

" _No. No! Ibara!"_

**(Real Life)**

"Ibara!" Izuku shouted as he shot up in his bed, panting like a dog laying under the hot sun. With wide and wild eyes, he looked around, no longer finding himself in a burning building, but rather his bedroom. The scent of burning flesh was replaced with cinnamon and apples, causing his rapid heart rate to finally slow down. He tossed off his covers and looked down, inspecting his arms and legs, checking for any marks or burns. He sighed in relief when he didn't find any. "It-it felt so real," he whispered, the stench and feel of his flesh being burned still fresh in his memory. "That's two days in a row. What's happening to me?"

Still on edge, he jumped as a chorus of flutes and violins suddenly started to play from seemingly nowhere, but calmed down upon recognizing it was the theme song of an old movie from decades ago, titled 'Alien'. Turning to his nightstand, he plucked his phone off the charger and saw that Mina's name popping up on the screen. _'Wonder why she's calling?'_ he thought before answering.

" _Midori!"_ she shouted the instant he answered, causing the greenet to flinch. _"Midori! Midori! Midori! Midori!"_

' _How can she be so hyper this early in the morning?'_ he thought. "Ashido? Why are you calling so early?"

" _There's a carnival in town,"_ she informed him, much to his confusion.

"Uh…okay?"

" _Sero was talking really funny and slow when I called him, and Kiri and Kami are busy with family stuff. I have no one to go with and going to carnivals by yourself is so_ _ **lame**_ _! Are you busy today? Do you wanna go with me?"_

Ah, so that's why she had called him; she needed someone to go to the carnival with. He wasn't busy, _per se_ ; in fact, he had been planning on making this a 'him day' and relax, and _maybe_ do a bit of studying or working out. While that sounded appealing, spending time with the pink-skinned girl sounded more appealing; and it'd be nice to go to a carnival with someone who (hopefully) wouldn't try to start a fight with every carnie. Yeah, this could be fun.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you."

" _Great! Meet me at the pier in an hour! Thanks Midori!"_ she said before hanging up.

With a stretch, he grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It'd been a while since he had been to a carnival, and he wondered what awaited him and Mina.

**(One hour later)**

The children were loud, the animals stunk, the sun was hot, and the lines were long, but the sparkle in Mina's eyes as she smiled ear from ear made it all worthwhile. The girl was jumping around the place, going from game to game and from food vendor to food vendor, wanting to try and do everything possible. It felt weird being back at the carnival after so long. It had been roughly eight, maybe nine years since he last came to one. The greenet had been banned from them ever since the incident involving Bakugo, hot sauce, a penguin, a hockey stick, and a clown. He still shuddered at the memory of the screams from that day.

"Midori!" Mina shouted, before clutching onto his arm and yanking him towards a carnie game. It was an old school one, where the carnie stacked bottles and you had to knock them down with a baseball. The walls were littered with various stuffed animals of famous characters, like Tarantula-Lad, Shart the Goblin, Steve Triangle, Folder the robot, and more. "Can you win _that_ for me, pleeeeeease?" she begged, while pointing towards the grand prize; a life-size plush of a Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. In order to win it, according to the sign, you had to knock down _every_ bottle 20 times in a row.

"Sure." He nodded, believing it would be easy. Trading 600 yen for a ball, Izuku readied his stance before throwing; the ball hit square in the center of the six-bottle pyramid, but the greenet and pinkette were confused when it didn't topple, much less budge. "The hell?"

"Ooo, better luck next time kid," the carnie, a man in his early 30s with slicked black hair, pink eyes, and a small scar running about three inches across his chin, cackled while pocketing the yen.

"That's so unfair! He hit the bottles and they didn't even shake!" Mina argued.

"Guess it wasn't a good throw, or he isn't strong." He shrugged. "Wanna try again? You don't wanna upset your lady friend, do ya?"

' _So not only is he a cheating carnie, he's also an obnoxious one. Where's a penguin and a hockey stick where you need them?'_ Izuku thought before handing over another 600 yen and receiving another baseball. Readying another stance and fighting against the urge to use a bit of One For All to even the odds, Izuku threw the ball, and got the same result. The bottles still stood tall, and the carnie's mocking laughter didn't help calm his rising anger.

"Better luck next time!" the carnie cackled.

"Let's go, Midori, it's obvious this thing's rigged," Mina huffed, annoyed with the cheating carnie and a bit disappointed that she wasn't gonna get the alien plush.

"Let me give it one last shot," Izuku requested, before slamming 600 yen onto the stand. Doing so caused one of prizes, a plush of Mr. Squashead, to fall down and reveal a sign. The carnie scrambled to pick the plush up and cover the sign, but Izuku and Mina were able to read it before he could. "I could've used my quirk this entire time?!" Izuku exclaimed, angry at the carnie for covering up the sign and for not informing him about the rule.

"Well, uh, ya see, the thing is…fuck," the carnie whispered under his breath. "Fine! Use your stupid quirk," he grumbled bitterly while handing Izuku a new ball, mad that he had been caught. Out of the six years that he had been working here, the last five he had managed to hide the sign and scam literally thousands out of their money. Now, the streak had finally been ruined.

Taking the ball and readying another stance, Izuku allowed One For All to travel through his body and into his right arm. Using all 15% that he could currently use seemed beyond excessive, so he figured dialing it down to one percent would be the safest and smartest choice. Winding his arm back, Izuku threw the ball at the bottles once again.

There was a giant gust wind that nearly knocked the carnie off of his feet, and the cheating employee watched as the ball destroyed the bottles and smashed through the back of the stand, completely destroying it and leaving a gaping hole behind. He watched as the ball continued flying down the shoreline before making contact with a speed boat that had been parked in the water far away. He was left mortified as the boat started to sink.

"My boat!" He cried out in shock, watching helplessly as the nose of the boat sunk under the water. Thank God he had listened to his dad about getting insurance. He flinched at another slam, and turned to see that Izuku had placed another 600 yen onto the table.

"Another please." Izuku requested with a grin, causing the carnie to gulp.

**(Five minutes later)**

The carnie could only watch in despair as Izuku knocked down the bottles for the 14th time in a row, before slamming more yen down onto the table. Robotically, the carnie handed him another ball and waited for Izuku to toss it. Ever since he had witnessed the kid's strength, the carnie had become too scared to continue his cheating and stopped using his quirk on the bottles, which allowed him to connect any two or more objects together and make strong enough to withstand any opposing force; at least, that was the case before this kid came around. He hadn't been expecting the kid to have a strength enhancement quirk, let alone one that seemed like it could rival a pro like All Might.

Readying his stance for the final time, Izuku threw the ball and watched as it smashed into the pyramid of bottles, knocking them all onto the floor for the 15th time. The two students cheered in victory, and Izuku felt Mina pounce onto him and hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Midori!" Mina cheered as she nuzzled his chest. She reached up and pecked his cheek, causing the greenet to chuckle and blush as he returned the embrace.

"Congratulations, you've won the grand prize," the carnie said with mock enthusiasm, wanting the two to get as far away from him as possible. "Since I know you don't wanna lug this thing around with you all day, I know a guy who's able to shrink more objects to any size for a set time. I could call him over and have him shrink it for a few hours?"

Izuku and Mina shared a look, and silently agreed to trust the man…for now, anyway. They nodded at the suggestion.

"Hey Akio! Come over here and shrink this thing for me!"

Akio, a man who stood about 5'10 with no hair and light blue eyes, looked up from his booth and walked over to Izuku and Mina. Akio's quirk let him shrink any object he touched, living or not living, for a set amount of time, with six hours being his max. He ran a miniature maze, and would shrink carnival attenders to let them participate. They watched as his hand glowed blue before he touched the Alien plush, causing it to shrink and shrink until it was just a few inches tall, just small enough for Mina to slip it into her pocket.

"It'll stay that size for three hours, which should give the two of you plenty of time to enjoy the rest of the carnival," he informed them. The duo thanked the man before continuing their journey through the carnival.

**(15 minutes later)**

" _Hello? Hello, hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm...finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uhh, you'll do fine!"_

"You saying that _makes_ me worry, my guy," Izuku muttered to himself as he sat in a computer chair, the computer in front of him made to look like it was from hundreds of years ago.

While looking around the carnival, he and Mina had found an 'interactive experience' that was based off of a game from centuries ago. The goal was to 'survive' each 'night', which were only five minutes each, for five 'nights' in a row. They had overheard some other attendees saying the experience was scary, so the duo had decided to give it a shot and see who could last longer. The building was big enough to be split in half, allowing them each to play.

Izuku was to use the computer to check up on the hallways and whatnot. On either side of him were two buttons; one was used to lock the doors and the other was used to turn on the hallway lights. The greenet was still unsure on what he was supposed to be checking on.

" _Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit."_

"Wait… _who_ will do _what_?!" Izuku exclaimed, finally paying attention. Flipping through the cams, he shuddered as several creepy looking animatronics on the main stage stared at the camera.

" _Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

"Oh fuck off."

" _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. All right, goodnight."_

"Hmmmm, ok, ok, this is fine. They're just dumb animatronics, I'm sure I could close the doors faster than they could get here."

**(Underneath the building)**

Two men were currently watching Izuku through a hidden camera in his 'safe room.' One of them was short and pudgy, with spikey orange hair and green eyes. The other was tall and skinny, with a pink and teal mohawk and brown eyes.

"How badly are we gonna fuck with this guy, Peng?" the taller man asked the shorter one.

"Let's make him shit himself, Jin," Peng cackled, before standing on top of a chair and touching the ceiling above with glowing orange hands. Jin followed his lead with glowing white hands.

Jin's quirk allowed him to bring inanimate objects to life, while Peng's quirk allowed him to make any moving object increase in speed. A deadly combination for this experience.

**(With Izuku)**

"Where'd the duck go?" Izuku asked himself as he flipped through the cams, trying to find the duck animatronic that had disappeared when he was switching views. "It couldn't have gotten fa-oh fuck!" he shouted after switching on the light in the right hallway, revealing the duck staring at him through the window. He slammed the door button and watched it close just before the robot started banging against the door. He gasped upon seeing his battery life decrease with every hit. Now he was down to 40% with three minutes left.

"This is so one-sided," Izuku mumbled as he opened the door after seeing that the duck was gone. He started to hear running coming from his left, and quickly shut the door before whatever animatronic could get in. It started slamming against the door, and Izuku used this time to look through the cams before seeing the curtain to 'Pirates Cove' had been opened. "One minute left, just one more minute," he said to himself before everything, the lights, the computer, and even the small fan on the desk, shut off. Chimes started to play in the distance and started growing louder as someone, or something, got closer.

Izuku sat there and waited, assuming he had already lost and that an employee would come and guide him to the exit. But there were heavy footsteps running down the hall, causing his hair to stand on end and make him forget that this was just a game. For a second, he was back in the USJ with the Nomu. The greenet didn't even realize his body was glowing green.

Out of the left door came a giant figure, one that jumped towards Izuku and let out a deathly scream as it got in Izuku's face. The ugly bear face with sharp teeth and dead eyes reminded him of the Nomu. Izuku let out his own shout before reeling a fist back and sending it forward towards the animatronics chest. The punch sent the robot flying through the air, before smashing through the ceiling and continuing its ascent, causing Izuku to wince when he realized that he hadn't just punched a Nomu, but rather one of the robots.

He was so going to be in trouble for this…

**(20 minutes later)**

"Pffft, hahahahahaha!" Mina laughed on the bench to her pouting green companion. In her hands were several pictures she bought from the experience, each showing Izuku slowly lunging his fist towards the robot, his face full of fear. "You-You, hahahahaha!"

"Yes, yes, very funny," Izuku grumbled, annoyed.

After the incident, Izuku had been escorted out of the building and forced to wait for the owner to come talk to him. Eddy Schmidt, owner of the building, was a bit angry over the situation, but he understood that some people couldn't handle it like others. Thankfully, he had insurance, so Izuku wasn't in too much trouble. However, Eddy did request that Izuku help out during an upcoming weekend to serve as some form of punishment, which Izuku agreed to. After that, Izuku had to wait for Mina to finish. She had managed to survive all five 'nights' and won a plush of a golden teddy bear. The pinkette then spent several minutes laughing at him.

"Are you done now? Can we keep going?" Izuku asked, wanting to put this whole ordeal behind him. After another solid minute of laughing, Mina agreed, and the two continued walking around the carnival, trying to find something new to do.

**(Two hours later)**

Izuku huffed as he flopped on his bed, tired from today's events, but nevertheless happy that he had gone and spent some time with Mina.

After the whole 'punching a robot through the ceiling' fiasco, the two had played with bumper cars, ridden a roller coaster, gone to the fun house, and after Mina nearly made herself sick by eating countless carnival food, the two had decided to call it a day and head home. Now he could relax and-

Izuku felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out before turning it on. He noticed he had a text from Yaoyorozu and opened it.

_Momo Yaoyorozu: Are you busy tonight?_

_Momo Yaoyorozu: And do you own a suit?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So...it's been a while, 3 weeks in fact. Um...hi? Sorry about that giant wait, I got hit hella hard with unmotivation and couldn't get through it until recently, but I'm back now and I'm gonna try to get more chapters out. Sadly there a lot of family drama going on in my life right now, so writing may be a tad difficult until everything blows over. On top of that I'm having my wisdom teeth pulled August 3rd and like then 2 weeks later I start my senior year at college (although I fucking hope we get switched to online classes again). I was hoping to be at chapter 40 before then, which is still possible, but with everything going on I highly doubt it. I hope you all can understand that writing new chaps and posting them may date longer than usual because of all of this bullshit. Now, onto notes**
> 
> **Note Time**
> 
> **How do you all feel about futas? Like, let's say theoretically I somehow give Mina or Momo a dick for only ONE chapter, how would you all feel? This question is purely for science and out of curiosity.**
> 
> **I honestly think that's it, for now anyway. Join me next time when Izuku realizes most rich people are assholes.**


	23. Fake Date

Arranged marriages have been around long before quirks existed. The idea was to connect two different families through the marriage of their children for several different reasons, like passing on the family business or to stop a feud between the families-or even nations, depending on how far back one traced arranged marriages.

But ever since quirks came to be, arranged marriages turned into 'quirk marriages', and some found the act of marrying just to produce a powerful offspring far worse than marrying someone to simply continue the family business. Nowadays, over 47% of domestic abuse cases and 56% of child abuse cases involve quirk marriages. Because of this and the high suicide rates of spouses who are forced to partake in quirk marriages and the kids who are a product of them, many people, even pro heroes, have tried to get the act banned and made illegal. Many of the new generation despised the idea of marrying to create a powerful kid or for money rather than for love, and one Momo Yaoyorozu was no exception.

"I'm getting impatient, daughter. Where is he?"

"I promise you, father, that he'll be here soon. He's just running a few minutes late."

"Hmph." Her father crossed his arms against his chest, his expression showing how annoyed he was. "You know how I feel about tardiness. This is just a waste of my time. You should've just met the boy I found for you."

"We could always leave if he doesn't show in the next minute, dear. Just relax; no need to get yourself worked up," her mother said in an attempt to calm him down. She was swirling around her second glass of wine, which was already half empty.

Momo huffed in frustration and annoyance at her father's behavior. He has always had such a short temper. She just hoped that when Izuku came, he could hopefully change her father's mind about forcing her into a quirk marriage.

For the last two years, her father had attempted to set her up with 15 boys from other rich families, several of which were her father's competitors. She'd shot down each of them and always had to deal with her father throwing a temper tantrum the following day because of it. She wished he could see how wrong quirk marriages were, but she knew he never would. He was, after all, a product of such an arrangement.

And quirk marriages were the reason why she had found herself and her parents sitting in one of the countless five-star restaurants in Musutafu. A few days ago, she discovered through one of her butlers that her father was planning on introducing her to another boy tonight. She had mulled over the idea and tried to think of a way to avoid it, but the best she could come up with was that she already had a boyfriend. Of course, when she told her parents, her father became furious and her mother was overjoyed with the news. Her father went on a rant, saying that no 'peasant' should be even looking at his daughter, let alone dating her. Thankfully, her mother convinced him to first meet the boy before casting judgement, and he had reluctantly agreed. He had ended up cancelling the meeting with the boy he found, and was using tonight as the night to meet her boyfriend.

Which was a problem because…she didn't _have_ a boyfriend. So, she used the days leading up to tonight deciding on who she could ask to be her fake boyfriend for a limited time. Iida would've said no because lying wasn't heroic, her father had ties to Endeavor, so she couldn't ask Todoroki, and most of the boys from 1A her father would immediately hate on sight. There was one boy, however, that she knew would be perfect for this scheme: Izuku Midoriya. Someone she knew she could count on, and since he was so charming, she was sure her parents would fall in love with him before their entrees arrived. Or at least she hoped they would, for her sake.

With what limited time they had had to prepare, Momo was able to let Izuku know what made her parents tick; what they wanted to hear and what would immediately get him despised on the spot. Her mother was easy, since she tended to be self-conscious over her appearance (even though she was beyond beautiful); a simple compliment here or there would make her putty in Izuku's hands. Her father was more of a hardass and always demanded respect from everyone in the room, so showing respect by saying things like 'sir' or agreeing with him would make Izuku appear more favorable. On top of that, her father did hold a soft spot for pro heroes, so she knew the two could bond over that if all else failed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yaoyorozu, we have a young gentleman here saying he's supposed to be meeting you. What shall we do with him?" a waiter asked as he approached the table.

"Does he have green hair, green eyes, and freckles on his cheeks?" Momo asked, causing the waiter to nod. "Yes, he's supposed to be with us. Would you mind letting him through?"

"Of course, miss," the waiter bowed before moving to fetch the young man in question.

"It's about time. The sooner we meet him, the sooner I can hate him and we can leave," her father said.

"Dear, at least try to be open-minded. Who knows, you may end up liking this boy."

"Highly unlikely. The last person I ended up 'liking' was the Running Hero: Quick Silver, and he ended up destroying my car to stop a villain attack. He's _still_ yet to pay me back."

"Actually Quick Silver's title was the 'Speedster' Hero; Kid Lightning had the title Running Hero. But it isn't difficult to get the two mixed, they're a lot alike," a voice spoke from behind her, causing Momo to sigh in relief. "How's your day been dear? I've missed you," Izuku said as he sat down next to Momo before pecking her cheek, causing the girl to blush red.

On top of letting Izuku know what made her parents tick, the two also agreed to do whatever it took to make them seem like a real couple. So stuff like kissing, calling each other pet names, and calling each other by their first names was allowed.

"Mother, Father, this is my boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya," she introduced the greenet, this time making Izuku blush a little. It felt weird being called her boyfriend, and yet he couldn't help but like it.

"Your mother? Momo, I thought that was your sister," Izuku said with mock shock, causing Momo's mother to giggle.

"I like him already," her mother whispered to her father, who merely grunted in response.

"It's truly a pleasure to finally meet the two of you. Momo here has told me so many wonderful things about the two of you."

"Yes, I wish I could say the same about you. We only just found out about your existence a few hours ago. Quite suspicious, if you ask me." Her father's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, well we wanted to make sure things worked out before making an announcement. And, we didn't want the press finding out anytime soon. As we all know, they would have a field day if they found out the heir to the Yaoyorozu throne was dating someone that, how do you say, wasn't in her 'league' or 'class,'" Izuku informed the two, making up what, to him, seemed like a reasonable excuse as to why they hadn't told anyone about them being together.

"Hmph, I suppose that's logical, if barely," her father said, surprising Momo. That sounded like a compliment! "What's your quirk, boy?"

"Quirks, Father," Momo corrected. "Izuku here has three quirks in total," she said proudly, knowing that would surely impress him

"Three?" her parents asked in unison, causing Izuku to chuckle bashfully.

"Yes. I have a quirk that allows me to control metal, a strength-enhancement quirk, and a dragon quirk," Izuku listed off.

"Quite the impressive collection you've got there. I've only heard stories of a handful of people with two quirks, but to have three? And, for them to be such a wide variety? It seems like you won the gene pool, Mr. Midoriya," her father…actually looked pleased with this tidbit of information.

"With all due respect, sir, Izuku is just fine."

"Okay, Izuku, what are your intentions with our daughter?"

"I want to help her reach her dreams and be there for her when she needs me. She's the light of my life after all, and her happiness is mine." He stared directly into Momo's eyes as he said this, showing off a warm and genuine smile. It made her heart skip a beat, and it felt like her face was on fire.

' _This is fake, this is fake, this is fake.'_ She had to remind herself this was all an act for her parents…but part of her wished it wasn't.

"Isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever heard!" her mother gushed excitedly, already loving this boy. "Honey, isn't that just precious?"

"Hmm, I suppose. It's more noble than some of the other boys who've approached her looking for a courtship," her father gave a small nod-a _nod_ -of approval. It took a lot of willpower to not let out a small squeal of happiness. Everything was going great! Izuku was making her parents, even her hard-to-please father, eat right out of his hands! Nothing could ruin this!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a new voice asked, causing Mr. Yaoyorozu's hair to stand on end. "You told my father you cancelled today's meeting due to a death in the family. I can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him the truth."

"Oh, goddamn it," Mr. Yaoyorozu whispered under his breath, before turning to give the new person a fake smile. "Kaori Kin! Hello, what a nice surprise to see you here," he said, staring up at four narrowed yellow eyes and a smirk that would make most grown men shudder.

Kaori Kin stood at an impressive 6'7" with a build full of bulging muscles and thick arms. His skin was red, his eyes were solid yellow, and his head had no trace of hair. He was in a golden suit with matching tie. It was beyond easy to tell what quirk he had. It was mutant, based on the fact he had four arms. Two hung at his side while the other two were crossed across his chest.

Momo couldn't help but cringe at the boy due to all the rumors being spread about him, most of which include some form of sexual assault. But for Kin, he could do basically anything he wanted. He was heir to the Kin throne, and rumor had it his father had countless high-valued people on his bankroll: cops, judges, lawyers, and even some pro heroes.

"I'd say it's a _bigger_ surprise to see you here. You told father there was a death in the family you had to deal with."

"Yes, well…I might have exaggerated a little bit."

Kin merely let out a small 'hmm', before eyeing Momo. "Hello Yaoyorozu," he said with a sickening grin that made her shudder in disgust. It was then he noticed Izuku sitting next to her. "Oh, and who is this? Don't tell me you cancelled our meeting because you found _another_ boy to introduce Yaoyorozu to."

"No, no, it's nothing like that I assure you. This is her…boyfriend, and they've been together for a while now, since before I called your father to arrange a meeting between you and my daughter," Mr. Yaoyorozu informed the red-skinned boy, who looked unimpressed with the explanation.

"Break up with him. Now," Kin ordered, surprising the group.

"Excuse me?" Momo asked, confused.

"You heard me. Your father promised my father that _we_ would get together. I _own_ you now, so do as I say and break up with him," Kin ordered yet again, causing Momo's father to gasp and her father to splutter.

"You just can't talk to my daughter like that Kin! Do it again and I'll-" Mr. Yaoyorozu began to say, before wincing as two strong hands clamped down and squeezed his shoulders.

"You'll do what? Don't you remember who I am? Who my _father_ is? I can say and do whatever I want…even this," Kin said with a grin, before there was a small crack, causing Mr. Yaoyorozu to bite hip lip to avoid crying out in pain from getting his right shoulder dislocated.

Before Momo could create something to help her father, a cart full of food and drinks came rolling out of nowhere and smashed into Kin, sending the boy flying and smashing into one of the tables, causing countless food and drinks to splash onto him and ruining his suit. Before he could get up, one of the lamps from the ceiling came flying down and crashed on his head, knocking the boy out. When the Yaoyorozus turned around, they watched as green energy surrounding Izuku's hand started dying down.

"Izuku, did you do that?"

"I hate bullies, and I couldn't just stand by while he attacked your father," Izuku said with a shrug.

"Do you know what you just did? You just made a powerful enemy," her father pointed out.

"I'm a pro hero in training. Making enemies comes with the territory."

"Heh, yes I suppose your right." Her father smiled- _smiled_ -at that, and even let out a very small and subtle laugh. She was shocked, and the fact that her mother had stopped mid-drink to stare at her husband, told her that her mother was shocked too.

**(One hour later)**

Izuku sighed happily as he walked through the door to his and his mother's home, red lipstick smeared on his lips after he and Momo wished each other a goodnight with a kiss, still wanting to keep up the act.

After the fiasco at the restaurant, Izuku went with Momo and her parents to the hospital to get her father checked out. After getting healed, they had brought Izuku home, and Mr. Yaoyorozu had apologized to Izuku for being harsh and to Momo for trying to set her up with Kin in the first place. The two kids agreed to let it be water under the bridge, as long as he tried bettering himself as a person.

Izuku yawned as he entered his room and tossed his phone onto the bed before heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and to wipe the lipstick off of his mouth.

Because of this, he never noticed the widespread text he received from the police, informing everyone that a teenage boy by the name "Kaori Kin" had gone missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FINALLY! I'm fucking done with the date chapters, so now I can continue the fucking plot! WOOOOO**
> 
> **Notes Time**
> 
> **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chap. After writing about 1,000 words I got tired and almost said 'fuck it' and was gonna post the Momo date chap from the original CD, but I decided against it and continued writing this chapter. Original CD readers/fans; which did you prefer? The old one or this one?**
> 
> **When writing Momo's dad, I kept imagining him as Preston Northwest from Gravity Falls (amazing show btw).**
> 
> **The general consensus surrounding my futa question from chap 22 seems to be most people either like futa or don't care what I do. So thank you to that. If I do decide to do it, you'll get a warning at the beginning of the chapter, that way for those who don't like futa, they can skip it.**
> 
> **One last thing before I go. Some of you may have noticed the editing of chap 22 and 23 are different from the rest. Do you prefer this? I was too lazy to change it and want to know what you all think. Or, does it not matter.**
> 
> **I think that's it. Join me next time when Bakugo hits someone with a bat. See ya in chap 24!**


	24. Japanese Motherfucker, Do You Speak It?

"There's our superstar!" Kaminari shouted once Izuku entered the homeroom. "How does it feel being famous? Oh man, I'm so jealous!" he continued, causing Izuku to quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, thanks I guess? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you been watching the news?" Kirishima asked. "For the past few days, all they've been talking about is us getting attacked at the USJ and the video of you fighting that one villain. They're saying you were really brave holding that thing off until All Might showed up and defeated it."

That was the official story that UA, All Might, and the police had settled on when asked by the press. No one had told reporters that it was actually Izuku who had defeated the villain, or _how_ he had defeated it. Doing so would've likely ruined his reputation and future career, and some of the public may have tried to petition UA to kick Izuku out and maybe even arrest him. Some people, even after all this time, were still not keen on killing villains.

"Oh, no, not for the last few days. I've been busy doing stuff." He shrugged while walking off to his seat.

"I'm 'stuff,'" Mina whispered to Kirishima, causing the redhead to splutter and blush.

The bell started to ring, and the students who weren't in their seats were quick to get to them. The door to 1A opened soon after, and in walked their mummified homeroom teacher, Aizawa. It still amazed everyone how dedicated he was to teaching, even after being brutalized in the fight at the USJ.

"Morning class."

"Morning, Mr. Aizawa," the class said as their teacher walked up to his desk.

"I wanted to remind you all that the sports festival is still happening this week. Use this opportunity to show UA and the people watching what you're made of. You'll only have two other chances after this one, so make this one count and 'wow' the crowd. Got it?" he asked, causing the students to nod. "Good. Now get going. Class dismissed," Aizawa said before exiting the classroom without a word. The students started following his example, with some packing their belongings back into their bags.

"I'm so fucking _hyped_ for tomorrow. Finally, I can get my hands dirty!" Bakugo exclaimed with a vicious grin as his palms sparked.

"I won't lie, it does feel weird having the sports festival so soon after, ya know, we almost _died_. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited for it," Izuku said with a smile. "Just, try and keep up, okay?"

"Fuck you! You calling me weak?!"

"Not calling…more like implying," Izuku teased before accepting the punch to his arm courtesy of his friend.

"Hey, uh, class pres? You might wanna come check this out," Kaminari said as he walked over to the two and gestured to the door. Izuku and Bakugo gave each other confused stares before following the electric quirk user.

"Why the heck are you all here?!"

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?"

"I won't let you hold us hostage!" they heard Mineta shout as they got close, and Izuku finally saw what Kaminari was talking about. Roughly 50 students were currently gathered in the hallway, blocking 1A's path.

"Tch, they're obviously scouting out the competition, idiots," Bakugo said, unimpressed, as he walked past Uraraka, Iida, and Mineta. "We survived a real villain attack, remember? They wanna see us with their own eyes," he informed his classmates while staring down the gathered group of newcomers. "At least now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it, extras!" he commanded before Izuku came from behind, slapped his hand over his friends' mouth, and pushed him back towards Iida and Kirishima.

"What my friend was _trying_ to say is that it's nice to meet you all. But it's lunch time, and we'd like to go get food. If everyone could please form a path for us to get through, that'd be lovely." Izuku smiled politely, trying to undo the damage Bakugo had just caused. When would he learn that you couldn't just call people extras?

"So, this is class 1A, hmm?" a voice asked, and Izuku watched as a boy with tired eyes and untamed purple hair pushed his way through the crowd. "I heard you guys were impressive, but all I'm seeing are fake smiles and a couple of assholes. Is everyone in the hero course delusional? Or, is it just you?" he asked.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Bakugo growled.

"Hey, you're the class rep for 1A, right? Do us all a favor and muzzle him, please," the boy requested.

"You little fucking twerp! I'll-" Bakugo began to say before Izuku stepped forward, hand latched onto the left side of the doorframe.

"I don't know who you are, but _no one_ talks badly about my class or my friends like that," Izuku growled, his irises turning to slits, the part of the doorframe where his hand rested started to crumble as he unknowingly started to crush it with his strength. The purple-haired boy looked unimpressed.

"If you people don't bring your A game, we _will_ steal your spots out from under you. Consider this a declaration of war," the boy warned before walking away, with many others following out of fear.

"Hey, you okay?" Bakugo asked as he walked forward and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. That was all it took for the greenet's eyes to turn back to normal and for him to stop crushing the doorframe.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just…blacked out for a second." Izuku shook his head to get his bearings straight. _'What just happened? Did-did the dragon quirk start taking control?'_

"Izuku!" Mei exclaimed as she rounded the corner and smashed into her two friends. "C'mon, you two! Me, Kendo, and Shiozaki have been waiting for you guys! We saved you seats!" Mei exclaimed before grabbing their wrists and dragging her two friends to the lunch room. While this happened, it was observed by a certain violet-haired boy.

' _So talking badly about his friends is what triggers him, and he seems close to the pink-haired one,'_ the boy thought. _'Interesting.'_

**(Several hours later: Night time. Location: Izuku's mind)**

When Izuku opened his eyes, he found himself in the dark void that was his mind once again. He looked around before there was a flash and an open field of grass and flowers replaced the blackness.

"Welcome back, Izuku. It's been a while." Izuku turned and stared at Tatsuo as he sat under a large shady tree, a bunny cradled in his one buffed arm as he pet the animal's head.

"What happened to me earlier?" Izuku asked, not returning the greeting. "I came _this_ close to tearing that one kid's head off from talking badly about my class and Kacchan. I thought you said my dragon side would only come out when someone's in trouble!"

"I also said certain things that didn't make you snap before will make you snap now," Tatsuo said as the bunny disappeared. "You're part dragon now. When you're close to someone and love that person, anything that happens negatively to that person will set you off, whether it be something physical, like getting hit, or if they're disrespected by someone you don't know. The dragon felt as if your friend was being threatened. That boy mocked and disrespected your friends, so our quirk made its presence known to try and make that boy cower. To our dragon side, we're the alpha, and everyone else is a beta. It's why I _told_ you to get better control of your emotions."

"So what? If someone calls Mei ugly or Iida annoying, my dragon side will flip out?"

"Yes, unless you _control your emotions_ and remind yourself that the thoughts and words of others mean nothing. You cannot let people like that boy get the better of you; otherwise, it may cost you, or someone you know, their life," Tatsuo informed the current One For All user. Before he could continue, a ringing sound started playing through the landscape, and the old dragon user started turning to dust. "It seems you're waking up. Don't forget what we've talked about."

"Who would call this late at night?" Izuku asked, before a flash consumed him.

**(Real world)**

Izuku's eyes fluttered open as he was woken from his phone ringing on his nightstand. Rolling over, he grabbed it to see who was calling.

"Mei?" he said, confused, before answering. "Mei? It's like midnight, what's up?"

" _Izuku?"_ Mei whimpered from the other end of the phone. _"S-someone broke into my house. I-I'm hiding in the panic room and I-I can hear them ransacking the place. I-I need your help; the-the police are busy and couldn't pick up my call, and-and I'm scared. I didn't know what else to do and calling you seemed logical and-"_

"Kacchan and I will be over as soon as possible," Izuku said as he hurriedly slipped on his shoes before opening his closet and grabbing his shield. "Just stay hidden until we get there. Everything will be okay, Mei, understand? Just keep calm." The girl whimpered again but agreed before hanging up. After doing so, Izuku dialed Bakugo, as he rushed out the door and down the street.

" _Ugh, Deku? What the fuck-_

"We have a problem. Get to Mei's house, _now_!"

**(Hatsume Residence. 12:10 am)**

When Izuku, with his shield, and Bakugo, with a baseball bat, arrived at Mei's home in her quiet neighborhood, they could clearly see the front door wide open. They walked up the stairs and entered quietly before hearing footsteps coming from upstairs. Izuku held his finger to his lips to tell Bakugo to be quiet before the duo made their way up.

They listened carefully and looked down the hallway, seeing that out of all the closed doors, the door to Mei's room was the only one that was opened. They nodded to each other and walked slowly to the door, before peaking inside.

Inside the room were two masked men who were looking through drawers and tearing them out before tossing them onto the ground. They were clearly looking for something, but what that thing was, neither of the boys knew. Izuku signaled for Bakugo to take out the man closer to the door, while gesturing that he himself would take care of the man that was searching through the closet. Izuku held up three fingers, and started counting down.

Three, two, one…

With a battle cry that could rival a Spartan, Bakugo ran forward with eagerness and smashed the bat over the one robber's head, knocking him down to the ground, unconscious. Robber two turned and was thrown against the wall after Izuku threw his shield and smashed it against the man's stomach. Izuku rushed forward and held the man tightly by the neck, while using his shield to keep him pinned.

"Who are you? Why are you here? And what the fuck are you looking for?" he growled menacingly, grip tightening as his iris' turned to slits.

"Lass mich los! Ich werde nie reden!" the man shouted as he struggled against Izuku, his speech confusing Izuku and Bakugo.

"Is-Is he speaking German?" Izuku asked his friend.

"Why would some German fucker be in Japan burglarizing Sume's house?" Bakugo growled as he got close to the man, palms sparking in anger. "Talk in Japanese, fucker! Who the fuck are you?!"

Before the man could utter another word, a red void appeared below him and started pulling him in. Izuku and Bakugo held on tight, trying to keep him from disappearing, but the void was too strong and it sucked the man through. Turning around, they noticed that the man Bakugo had knocked out was gone too.

"Goddamn it," Bakugo growled before realizing something. "Sume! Sume, it's okay! They're gone, it's safe now!" he shouted.

A doorway started to form in the wall next to the closet before the area dropped down to reveal Mei in her panic room. Various gadgets were spread across the metal table on the inside, all of which she had built to fend off the burglars in case they had found her. She looked relieved upon seeing her friends before running forward into Bakugo's arm.

"It's okay, it's okay, those fuckers are gone," he tried to comfort as he hugged his friend, his 'little sister,' tight.

"I-I was so scared! Originally I thought mom was having trouble with the front door again, but when I went to check it out, I watched them bust in."

"What were they doing here? Do you know?"

"N-No, all I know is that they were speaking German, and that they were looking for something. 'It must be here' they kept saying."

"You speak German?"

"Hmm mmm. W-When my family went to work for the agency, they made us learn several languages, with German being one of them," she informed them. "I-I'm scared. What if they come back?!"

"We won't let those fuckers get near you or Auntie Hana. You can stay with us while the police and heroes sort this out. Deku and I will make sure nothing happens to you. Right, Deku?" Bakugo asked, but after a few seconds, received no answer. "Deku?" he asked again, and he and Mei turned to see Izuku staring at something in his hand.

Izuku stared down at a patch that had fallen off of the man he had attacked. It was round with a red background. In the middle sat a black skull with six octopus limbs circling it.

' _Who the fuck were those guys?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Today, August 11th, I finally had all 4 wisdom teeth pulled. So far I'm okay but I'm gonna try and take it easy, so uploads might be a bit slow until I'm 100% again. I've started chap 25, so I'm gonna try and have it done by this weekend. I have 7 days before I start my senior year at college (still in person classes sadly) so I'm gonna try to push through the pain and get 1, hopefully 2 more chapters out before then. Wish me luck, and see ya in chap 25!**


	25. The Sports Festival Begins!

**(A few days later)**

The men who had broken into Mei's house were never found, and no DNA evidence had been left behind at the scene. After the men were teleported away, the police and several heroes that were close by at the time came to the scene. The police took their statements on what happened, and after grilling Izuku and Bakugo for what they had done, the police got in contact with Hana and Bakugo's parents. Everyone agreed that it would be best for the mother and daughter to move to a new location for the time being, and the Bakugos were more than glad to invite them into their home. The police and heroes promised to find those men and investigate the strange symbol that had been left behind. But other than that, all they could do was wait.

' _Today's the day,'_ Izuku thought to himself as he fiddled with his tie in the bathroom mirror. He needed to hurry up and get ready since Kacchan and Mei would be here for him any minute to pick him up and go to UA. Mei was still a little shaken up from what had happened at her house a few days ago, but with her friends, the police, and the heroes reassuring her everything would be okay, she had calmed down enough to continue going to school. And nothing, nothing was going to keep her away from today.

Today was the sports festival, where the students at UA would show off their skills and their quirks in hopes of impressing pro heroes and getting sent agency offers. Receiving one meant they would train and work alongside pro heroes in actual urban settings, and it meant they were getting closer to becoming pros themselves. While Izuku was excited about the sports festival, he was also nervous, as All Might and Bakugo had put a lot of pressure on him to do well and reach the end of it.

' _If I don't see you in the finals, you're fucking dead!'_ The angry blond's threat was still vivid in Izuku's mind.

Izuku felt rather confident in himself, and believed he'd do well in whatever UA had in store for them. He didn't mean to sound cocky or anything, but considering he had his metal power and could use 15% of One For All without any trouble, it was understandable why he thought he'd go far. He also felt confident in his friends and classmates, and had a feeling this sports festival would be one very few people would forget about.

A buzzing dragged his attention away from his neatly tied tie, and he looked down to his cellphone. A number he had never seen before was displayed on the screen, and it was one from the United States of all places, New York, to be exact. But what was stranger was that no caller ID was displayed above it.

He shrugged, assuming it was just a scam or prank, and declined it.

"Izuku! Katsuki and Mei are here!" his mom called from the living room.

"Coming mom!" 

**(Secret facility)**

A man stared at the screen of his phone. His eye narrowed.

"That motherfucker's ghosting me."

"Director, it's about to start soon," a female voice said from beside him. The man was sitting on a couch, and the woman sat in a chair to the left of it.

"Turn it on and hold all of my calls. I want to see what this kid is made of."

**(UA waiting room)**

Class 1A, all of whom were currently in their gym uniforms rather than their actual hero costumes, were waiting to be called out. It was like this in order to keep things as fair and equal as possible. If hero costumes were indeed allowed, students like Bakugo and even Toru would have a larger advantage.

"I wonder what they'll have in-store for us in the first round," Sato wondered out loud, knee bouncing under the table. Tokoyami sat to his left, and Shoji stood to _his_ left.

"No matter what they've prepared for us, we must persevere," Tokoyami said seriously. Shoji nodded in agreement.

"You've seen every sports festival, right nerd? What do you think they'll throw at us first?" Bakugo asked his green-haired friend. The blond was currently sitting on top of a metal table, while Izuku leaned against it to his right.

"It changes every year, so I can't say for sure what round one will be." Izuku shrugged, uncertain. "It'll probably be something that'll let everyone show off…so maybe the obstacle course?"

Before the conversation could continue, the door to the room opened wide before Iida walked in.

"Everyone! We'll be entering the arena soon!" he informed the class, causing most of the class to get more nervous, and others, more excited.

"Midoriya," a voice said from his right side, causing him and Bakugo to turn. They watched as Todoroki walked over to them.

"Todoroki. What's up?"

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to watch the two with interest. The half hot/half cold user had never addressed nor talked to Izuku before, meaning this was probably something important.

"I think from an objective standpoint; I think it's fairly clear to say that I'm stronger than you," he said, surprising everyone, especially the greenette.

"I prefer facts over opinions, but please, continue," Izuku replied.

"However, you have All Might in your corner helping you out," he said, causing Izuku's and Bakugo's eyes to widen. Why would he say that? Did he know something was going on? How much did he know? "I'm not here to pry about what's going on between the two of you, but know that I will beat you."

"The hell did you say?" Bakugo growled, getting off of the table and standing beside Izuku. "The only one here beating the nerd is me!"

"Whoa, what's with all these declarations of war?" Kaminari asked with a small smile just as Kirishima got up and walked over to them.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Why are you picking a fight all of the sudden? And right before we get started?" Kirishima questioned, placing a hand on Todoroki's shoulder, and the heterochromia teen knocked his hand off in return.

"We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget this isn't a team effort."

"Everyone just _calm_ down," Izuku said as he stepped between Bakugo and Todoroki. "There's no need for fights, or threats, or declarations of war. We're all here for the same goal: to show the world just what we're made of. Any fighting needs to happen on the field, not in the locker room. Understood?"

Bakugo huffed in annoyance, but sat back down on the table with his arms crossed over his chest. Todoroki glared at Izuku for a few more seconds before walking away to the other side of the room, causing the greenet to sigh.

' _Today's going to be a_ _ **long**_ _day.'_

**(In the stadium)**

"HEY NOW! MAKE SOME NOISE, YOU RABID SPORTS FANS! GET THOSE CAMERAS PREPPED, MEDIA WHORES! THIS YEAR, WE'RE BRINGING YOU SOME OF THE HOTTEST PERFORMANCES IN UA SPORTS FESTIVAL HISTORY, GUARANTEED! I'VE ONLY GOT ONE QUESTION BEFORE WE START THE SHOW: ARE YOU READY?!" Present Mic shouted into his microphone, causing the crowd to go crazy and scream and cheer in excitement. "LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM AS OUR STUDENTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE MAIN STAGE!"

The light at the end of the tunnel was blinding, but the students kept pushing forward until they were free from the darkness. The crowd grew louder as class 1A, with Izuku leading, stepped out of the tunnel. Lights from professional cameras to tiny cellphones went off as they walked through the grass and towards the stage. The other classes followed, and everyone finally lined up before the stage.

"WELCOME BACK TO THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL! WHERE UP AND COMING HEROES WILL PUT EVERYTHING ON THE FIELD AS THEY FIGHT FOR THE CHANCE TO ACHIEVE WORLD-WIDE FAME! THIS FIRST GROUP IS NO STRANGER TO THE SPOTLIGHT. YOU KNOW THEM FROM WITHSTANDING A VILLAIN ATTACK! THEY'RE THE DAZZILING STUDENTS WHO FILLED YOUR TV WITH SOLID GOLD SKILLS! THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS OF CLASS 1A!" Mic informed the crowd, embarrassing some of the students at their introduction.

"So many people," Izuku murmured.

"Hopefully we can still give our best performances, even though everyone is watching us. I suppose it's just another aspect of being a hero," Iida replied from his left. "We'll just have to learn to deal with it, I suppose."

"Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot; makes me kinda worried. How you holding up, man?" Kirishima asked the explosive blond.

"I'm fired the fuck up and ready to kick everyone's ass."

"Classic Kacchan," Izuku sighed with a small smile.

"THEY HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING NEARLY AS MUCH SCREEN TIME, BUT THIS NEXT GROUP IS STILL CHOCK FULL OF TALENT! WELCOME TO THE FIELD HERO COURSE CLASS 1B! NEXT UP, GENERAL STUDIES CLASS C, D, AND E! SUPPORT CLASSES F, G, AND H! AND FINALLY THE BUSINESS CLASS I, J, AND K! GIVE IT UP FOR ALL OF UA'S FIRST YEAR CONTESTANTS!"

Across the sea of students some were fired up to prove themselves, to prove that they should've been put in the higher up classes from the beginning. Others were bummed due to thinking they were here just to make the hero classes look good, and were ready for this to end. Some were planning on throwing the first round just so they could chill and relax the rest of the day and watch everyone else make a fool of themselves.

There was a loud whipping sound through the stadium, causing everyone to stop their cheers and screams. Midnight stood on the stage, wearing her hero costume with a whip grasped in her hands.

"Someone should talk to her about what she's wearing," Kirishima whispered.

"Yeah, that costume should come with a warning," Kaminari agreed.

"Is that really appropriate apparel for a high school game?" Tokoyami asked.

"Silence everyone!" she shouted into the mic, whipping her toy yet again into the air, causing some to shudder in fright, and others…well, you should know. "And now for the student pledge, we have Izuku Midoriya!" she informed the crowd loudly, causing many of 1A to become surprised.

"Ayy, class rep representing! Knock em dead, dude!" Kaminari exclaimed in excitement.

"Make us look good, maybe it'll make kids hate us less over what Bakugo said," Sero whispered.

"The hell did you say, Soy Sauce?!"

Ignoring his friend, Izuku nodded towards the two and made his way up onto the stage.

"CLASS 1A'S VERY OWN IZUKU MIDORIYA, WHO SCORED FIRST DURING THE HERO COURSE ENTRANCE EXAM! MIDORIYA IS ONE OF TWO STUDENTS IN 1A WHO HAS TWO QUIRKS! A QUIRK THAT CONTROLS METAL AND A STRENGTH ENHANCEMENT QUIRK!" Present Mic informed the crowd.

Izuku stared into the endless crowd of attenders and opened his mouth to speak.

**(Minutes later: announcer box)**

Present Mic awoke to crying, and groggily opened his eyes. He rubbed the gunk out of them and turned to his life-long friend.

"Are-are you crying?" he asked Aizawa.

"That speech was beautiful," Aizawa said, not answering the question as the bandages around his eyes grew wet. Present Mic cocked his head and turned his attention to the field, where Izuku was walking down the stage. He could see Midnight was holding herself back from jumping the boy then and there.

"Was… was it _that_ good?"

"I can die happy now."

"OKAY, well, let's move on!" He laughed awkwardly, wondering just what the hell he had missed.

**(On the field)**

"Dude, you've made like half the stadium cry., Bakugo informed his friend as the greenet stood next to him.

"I spoke from the heart, what can I say?"

"So manly!" Kirishima whimpered from in front of him.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!" Midnight shouted into her mic. "This is where you begin _feeling_ the pain! The first fateful game of the festival is-" She stopped herself, pointing back to a holographic sign as it popped up behind her. It started to spin, before landing on the first game. "-the obstacle race! All classes will participate in this treacherous contest! The course is four kilometers outside of the stadium! I don't want to restrain anyone, at least in _this_ game, so as long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires!" she said, causing the crowd, and some students, to cheer.

"Now then, take your places, contestants!"

"Do your best 1A! Show everyone what you're made!" Izuku shouted as everyone made their way to the red gate, which served as their starting line.

"Right!" many shouted in unison, fired up to prove themselves to everyone…for some, it was mainly to impress the class rep.

The first of the three green lights went black.

' _Time to keep my promise, time to step up!'_

The second turned black.

' _Time for Plus Ultra!'_

The third and last followed the pattern.

"Begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So in the original CD, Izuku wasn't exactly calm or cool headed when he spoke to Todoroki in the locker room. Originally he said** "I'll remember them, as long as you remember mine. This is a lot of big talk coming from someone who refuses to use their daddies quirk. Maybe you can back up your claim after you finally man up enough to use it." Izuku snapped, walking past Todoroki and knocking his shoulder against the other males. He stopped at the doorway. "You want to prove that you're better than me? That you're stronger than me? Meet me in the ring rather than spew your high and mighty bullshit." He walked out after that, just as the light above the doorway turned green, signaling them to make their way towards the stadium." **But that's not very 'Captain America' now is it? So yeah, I changed that but kept the Aizawa thing cause it still cracks me up.**
> 
> **Moving on, I'm feeling a lot better since my wisdom teeth extraction. Still not 100%, but time heals all wounds and whatever. Gonna try to crank out another chap or 2 before I start school next week. Hopefully my college will come out by then and either delay it a week or switch to online. Idk, we'll see. I'm still sad I wasn't able to get up to chap 40 by the time school started, but I'll get there eventually.**
> 
> **Speaking of new chaps, just a warning but they'll be very similar to the original CD. In fact I plan on just copy and pasting, but adding some polish and fixing things up since in the original story, I let Izuku use his shield during the sports festival since he was weaker in that story than in this one.**
> 
> **Let's see...I think that's everything. See ya in chap 26!**


	26. The Obstacle Course!

It was a mad dash to get through the gate, with almost everyone pushing and shoving each other out of their way to so they could get in front of the pack first. The hallway that they had to travel down was small and cramped from the mass of bodies trying to get through, causing everyone to become stuck, with many thrown elbows and small jabs as they tried breaking through.

A cold wind washed over the students, and many soon found themselves frozen in place as their feet were encased in ice. With a clear path, Todoroki ran through the competition, making him the first out of the tunnel.

"I won't let you get away so easily, you Icyhot bastard!"

In a flash of yellow, green, and pink, Bakugo used his explosions, Izuku used One For All, and Momo created a giant pole in order to pole vault over the competition; the three students flew over their competitors with ease, escaping and avoiding all the ice Todoroki had left behind. With a feral grin, Bakugo started pumping more juice into his explosions, allowing him to fly faster towards the first-place holder.

"NOT EVEN TWO MINUTES IN AND CLASS 1A IS LEADING THE PACK, WITH SHOTO TORODOKI IN FIRST PLACE USING HIS ICE SIDE! KATSUKI BAKUGO IS IN SECOND USING HIS EXPLOSIONS QUIRK TO MAKE HIMSELF FLY, IZUKU MIDORIYA IS IN THIRD, AND MOMO YAOYOROZU IS IN FOURTH! WHAT DO YOU THINK, ERASERHEAD?!"

"Todoroki was smart for using his ice to trap his competition, but he wasn't fast enough, and this allowed Bakugo, Midoriya, and Yaoyorozu enough time to get over it. Now he's in trouble, as Bakugo and Midoriya are fast when they use their quirks. Every hero needs perfect timing, and it's something Todoroki is still lacking."

"YEESH, HARSH BURN ERASER!"

"Was that a pun?"

"YES IT WAS! DID YA LIKE IT?"

"Die."

**(With the kids)**

Izuku, Bakugo, and Momo weren't the only ones who had managed to get through the tunnel. Aoyama, Iida, Uraraka, Kirishima, Shoji, Tokoyami, Kendo, and Ibara, among many others, had managed to break free from the ice and used their quirks to get ahead of the trapped students.

"Haha! And you all thought my quirk was lame! Well, who's lame now?" Mineta shouted as he bounced through the competition, using his sticky grapes to jump over the other students while simultaneously leaving some behind in hopes of trapping the competitors. "I'll tell you who! It's al-gah!"

Everyone in the stadium winced as Mineta got smacked out of the air by a giant green arm. Many students came to a screeching halt, their eyes widened in surprise and fear as several zero-pointers stared down at them with red eyes.

"A TEST OF STRENGTH AND CUNNING, IT'S A ROBO INFERNO!" Present Mic cheered excitedly.

Many students got into fighting positions, ready to take on this new threat before another cold wave hit them. The stadium watched as Todoroki stomped onto the ground, causing ice to shoot out and travel towards the robots. The ice started encasing them, traveling up their metal bodies and freezing their joints. With the robots frozen, Todoroki started running between their legs.

"They're frozen! Let's go!" a gen ed student shouted before the ground started to shake. They watched helplessly as the robots started breaking free from their icy prisons, just as Todoroki had planned. He hadn't used his ice to its fullest potential and had frozen them long enough for him to get through; that way when they started breaking free, those behind him would have to deal with them.

A sudden but powerful gust of wind sped past the half hot-half cold user, and he watched as one of the still frozen robots had its ankles shattered. With wide eyes, he watched as the robot started to fall on top of him. He smashed his foot onto the ground, summoning giant spikes of ice and stabbing them through the robot's chest, preventing it from falling and crushing him.

"Outta my way, Icyhot!" Bakugo cackled as he flew past him before that same gust of wind came out of nowhere and smashed into his gut. This made Bakugo lose control and caused him to crash into the ground wheezing, unable to breath.

"Thanks for the save, Todoroki! And sorry, Kacchan!" Izuku called out as he rushed past the two at an incredible speed. The son of Endeavor growled in anger and gave chase, wondering how Midoriya had managed to destroy the robot's ankles.

"AND MIDORIYA TAKES THE LEAD! WITH MIDORIYA DESTROYING THE LEGS OF ONE OF THE ZERO-POINTERS TODOROKI HAD FROZEN, IT CAUSED A DISTRACTION AND ALLOWED THE HIM TO SLIP BY! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE WAS ALSO ABLE TO KNOCK BAKUGO OUT OF THE SKY! THESE TWO ARE DEFINITELY ONES WE SHOULD BE WATCHING! WHAT DO YOU THINK, ERASER?!"

"Todoroki's attack showed everyone just how truly powerful he is, and how his quirk can be used both offensively and defensively. But Midoriya took advantage of the frozen enemies and forced Todoroki into stopping the falling robot, giving him time to slip by. Todoroki acted accordingly, but it cost him. As for Bakugo, he wasn't expecting his friend to attack and knock him down. Even if this is a competition, you should always be wary of those around you, whether they be friend or not."

"I'm so getting my ass kicked later," Izuku said to himself as he continued his sprint. "But I'm considering that as payback for the pig, hula hoop, mime, and baby powder incident."

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bastard!" Bakugo shouted as he amped up his explosions, taking off like a missile towards Izuku, Todoroki close behind as he slid on his ice.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Izuku chanted worriedly as he sped up, wanting to be as far away from his murderous friend as possible. But soon he came to a skidding halt, his toes dangling over an abyss as he stopped just in time.

"WELCOME TO: THE FALL! IF YOU TAKE A SPILL, YOU'RE OUT, BUT IF YOU WANT TO PASS, YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO GET CREATIVE!"

"Outta my way, shit nerd!" he heard Kacchan shout from behind. To Izuku's right came Todoroki, who used his ice and began skating across one of the wires. Kacchan flew above his head, not needing the wires to cross.

"Where do they get the funding?" he heard Ashido ask as she, Tsu, and Uraraka ran up and stood behind him.

"Where do they get the time!" Uraraka asked, equally as shocked.

Izuku and Tsu wasted no time and got into crouching positions before jumping over the abyss. Izuku landed on a platform and started jumping further and further across the darkness below, while Tsu landed on one of the countless wires and started crawling across. Others like Shoji and Aoyama were able to easily fly across the whole thing, while Iida used his quirk to speed across it. Several students were able to pass Izuku and get ahead.

"AND NOW WE'RE FINALLY APPROACHING THE LAST OBSTACLE! EVERYONE BETTER TREAD CAREFULLY, BECAUSE YOU'RE STEPPING ONTO A MINEFIELD!" Present Mic announced just as Izuku cleared the abyss.

' _Crap, someone's already at the last obstacle? Must be Kacchan, or even Todoroki,'_ Izuku growled to himself, making himself pick up the pace. He saw a group of students in the distance, some too scared to cross, and others trying to form a strategy. He could hear screams and explosions, and saw pink dust shoot into the sky. He finally caught up, and could see patches of dirt that were darker compared to the other dirt around. Those were where the mines were buried.

And mines were made of metal, or at least had some metal inside them.

With a smirk his hands started to glow green, and he slowly started to raise them. The dirt began to move and shake, and soon some of the mines began floating out of the ground, creating a path for him. He started running down the path, trying to catch up to Bakugo and Todoroki as they battled it out.

"AND CLASS 1A'S IZUKU MIDORIYA USES HIS MAGNET QUIRK TO LEVITATE THE MINES OUT OF HIS WAY! WHAT AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF POWER!"

"I told Nezu to get the plastic kind," Aizawa sighed.

"Hey, he's clearing the mines! We have a chance!" a boy from class 1B shouted, causing many of the others to nod in agreement. They started to follow, running down the path Izuku had made.

"I'm sorry about this!" Izuku called back, confusing the students. Their confusion turned to horror as some of the mines above stopped glowing green and started falling to the ground.

Izuku winced after hearing a giant explosion from behind him, and felt a sudden gust of wind from the force.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT, MIDORIYA TAKES OUT HALF THE COMPETITION! THEY HAD HEALTH INSURANCE, RIGHT?!"

"No one died, you idiot!"

Bakugo and Todoroki continued their fight, each trying to knock the other off balance and into the mines. Bakugo would try and blast Todoroki off of his feet, and he would counter by trying to freeze Bakugo's arm. The two skidded to a halt when a sudden wall of mines appeared before them, stopping their advancement. It curved above them, stopping Bakugo from being able to simply fly above the death disks.

"This is fucking cheating, Deku!"

"All's fair in war, Kacchan!" Izuku called, running past the two. He made multiple mines fly out of his way, giving himself a makeshift door to run through before closing it back up.

"AND LIKE THAT, MIDORIYA TAKES BACK FIRST PLACE FROM TODOROKI! WHAT AN UPSET FOLKS! HOW WILL HE AND BAKUGO COMEBACK FROM THIS?!"

Todoroki glared before raising his and aiming it through the small opening between a few of the mines. An icicle formed and shot out at an incredible speed. It nailed Midoriya in the back of the head, disrupting his concentration and stopping his magnet powers on the mines. There, now he no longer had control over the mines.

"You _fucking_ idiot!" Bakugo shouted, confusing Todoroki. What had he done? He had stopped Midoriya from using his quirk, that meant the mine wall was no longer an issue, right?

"What did I do?" he asked, causing the blond to growl and point up. The half hot-half cold user did so, and noticed the mines were beginning to fall.

Oh…oh no.

Izuku flinched at the louder explosion behind him, which was matched by Kacchan cussing up a storm. Turning around, his eyes widened as more mines began exploding, with a path of explosions aiming towards him. Izuku braced himself, knowing this was going to hurt as he was swept off his feet by the concentrated blast.

"AND MIDORIYA GETS LAUNCHED LIKE A ROCKET! BUT TODOROKI AND BAKUGO SURVIVE AND ARE QUICKLY GAINING!" Mic shouted as everyone watched the two boys in question run through the pink smoke, each using their own quirk to catch up. "ERASERHEAD, YOUR STUDENTS ARE AMAZING! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TEACHING THEM?"

"This has nothing to do with me. Each of them is powered by their own drive to succeed," Aizawa answered simply.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS; ERASERHEAD IS A TERRIBLE TEACHER!"

"I'm _what?!_ "

Izuku watched as the ground got closer and closer, and was able to flip himself so his hands could meet the ground before the impact. Palms meeting dirt, Izuku used One For All to launch himself further down the hallway and landed perfectly on his feet. He could hear Bakugo's explosions and curses as his angry friend got closer, which made him sprint faster towards the end. He was quickly followed by Todoroki in second place, and Bakugo in third place.

Everyone watched with bated breaths as a human form could be seen in the tunnel, and soon, a head of green hair was revealed to the world. Izuku was the first one out of the tunnel, sweating and out of breath, but victorious.

"THE FIRST TO MAKE IT BACK TO THE STADIUM, AND THEREFORE OUR FIRST PLACE WINNER, IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Mic cheered, causing the stadium and viewers at home to cheer and scream as well.

**(Outside the stadium)**

"That's how you do it! Woo! That's my son!" Death Arms shouted and applauded, more than happy that his student had come out on top.

"Ah, Midoriya won I see. Good on him! I'll make sure to congratulate him once I see him again." Kamui Woods nodded to himself.

"Oh, that cute guy you guys have pictures with on your phone. How long 'til he's legal?" Mt. Lady asked, chowing down on some food she had gotten for free. The food was quickly knocked out of her hand before she was lifted into the air by the front of her costume.

For the next several minutes, those outside watched as Kamui tried prying Death Arms off of Mt. Lady as he shook her wildly, threatening her to stay away from his student.

**(Back in the stadium)**

Izuku smiled, raising both his arms above his head in victory, a warm and happy feeling in his chest. The stadium was cheering…for him!

The warm feeling quickly ended as an arm wrapped around his neck and began choking him.

"Do that dumb wall shit again and I'll _fucking_ kill you!" Bakugo shouted, angry at his friend for the stunt he had pulled and angrier at ending up in third place. "What was that wind bullshit you pulled, huh?"

"N-New move I-I'm working on," Izuku answered despite the lack of air. "K-Kacchan! C-Can't breathe!" he said, and felt the arm around his throat loosen before feeling Bakugo's knuckles grind against his head as the blond gave him a noogie.

"Izuku! Katsuki!" the two friends turned, and watched as a smiling Mei exited through the tunnel and ran towards them. The two separated and opened their arms, allowing the pinkette to jump into them before wrapping her arms around them. "We made it! That was awesome you two; I'm so proud of you guys!"

"Shit was fucking easy! But it's easier when you're a _fucking cheater_. A mine wall? Seriously?" Bakugo asked, causing Izuku and Mei to giggle.

"You said do whatever it takes to win! So if anything, this is your fault," Izuku replied, causing the blond's eyes to narrow.

"The first game for the first years is finally over! Only the top 42 will advance to the next round, but don't be too let down that you didn't make the cut. We prepared other opportunities for you to shine! Now the _real_ fun is about to begin." Midnight excitedly licked her lips. "The chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight. Give it your best!" She snapped her whip again, causing the holographic sign to spin yet again. It soon landed on the second game.

"Calvary battle? I'm terrible at those!" Kaminari groaned in annoyance.

"How will they split us up?" Tsu asked.

"Allow me to explain! The participants will form teams of two to four people. Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course. The points assigned go up my increments of five going up from the bottom. For example, 42nd place has five points, 41st has 10 points, etc. And first place you may ask?" Midnight licked her lips again. "First place is worth 10 _million_ points!"

"…WHAT?!" Izuku shouted before freezing when he felt _every single eye_ on him. Everyone looked at him with hunger in their eyes. _'I'm so fucked!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Boom, one round is finished. As some OG fans may be able to tell, a sizeable portion of this chap is more or less copy and pasted from the original CD, but with major tweaks. The most noticeable difference is that in this fic, I didn't let Izuku use his shield. Pretty sure I've already mentioned this in a previous chapter note, but Izuku in this fic is stronger than in the OG CD. So there was no point in letting him use his shield.**
> 
> **And, since the next few chapters will have more action than romance/hanging out, I'll be able to pump them out faster.**
> 
> **Note Time**
> 
> **I don't really think there's much to talk about other than you all should stan Lumity (Owl House ship). I'm still really looking forward to getting to chap 40 because of what I have planned. I guess you could say, it's a task of mine to get there asap. ;)**
> 
> **ANYWAY thanks for reading, and join me next time when everyone can't keep their hands off of Izuku. See ya in chap 27!**


	27. The Cavalry Battle!

"Iida! My brother from another mother! How about you and I-" Izuku started to say, but was cut off as Iida raised his hand to stop him from continuing.

"Sorry Midoriya, but I must decline your request to team up. I can't get stronger by relying on you forever. I'm sorry."

Izuku nodded in understanding before seeing spiky red hair in the distance. He sped across the field to 1A's resident rock boy.

"Kirishima! The manliest bro I know! You know, I had this _crazy_ idea-"

"S-sorry bro, but I already promised to be on Bakugo's team," Kirishima apologized as he pointed behind him to Bakugo, who smiled a carnivorous smile.

"You're fucking _dead,_ Deku!" Bakugo cackled with Sero and Ashido standing on either side of him.

"Et tu, Ashido?"

"Sorry Midori, but Kiri convinced me to join the Pomeranian's team. I promise we won't beat you _too_ badly."

"Speak for yourself, Racoon Eyes! Deku, when we're done with you, you're gonna-mmph mmph!" Bakugo was cut off as Ashido slapped her hand over the blond's mouth to stop him from continuing.

"You might wanna go Midori; I can feel him foaming."

"Three more minutes to set up your teams!" Midnight announced from the stage, causing Izuku to gulp and panic.

"Jiro!" he shouted, appearing before her in a flash and clasping their hands together. "Will you be on my team?"

' _S-So close,'_ she thought with a blush. "Uh, w-well, you see, um, Midoriya. I-"

"Sorry dude, but she's with us," Sato said as he, Koda, and Toru walked up to stand beside her.

"Fucking, dammit!" he cussed before seeing black and blond hair in the distance. "Kaminari, Yaoyorozu!" he exclaimed, walking towards them with finger guns. "I had this amazing idea on how-"

"Sorry, class rep," Kaminari apologized while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He pointed behind him and Yaoyorozu to Todoroki and Iida. "But we're kinda spoken for already."

"Two minutes left!" Midnight announced again, causing Izuku to sigh.

"Welp, I'm fucked," he said before something black wrapped around his torso and lifted him in the air. After being flown across the field, he was set down in front of Mei, Uraraka, and Tokoyami.

"Midoriya, watching you go around begging for teammates was…quite painful," Tokoyami informed the greenet.

" **Cringey and pathetic is what he means,"** Dark Shadow said as he popped out of Tokoyami, who growled in frustration and forced him back inside.

"Please, ignore him."

"We've been trying to track you down Deku! Sorry that we had Tokoyami lift you, but we couldn't keep up with your running around," Uraraka apologized. "Do you wanna be with us?"

"You…want me on our team? Even with a 10 million bounty on my head?" he asked, causing Mei to nod.

"Of course! You're always helping us, so we figured this time we could help you out. Besides, maybe you'll reward us if we win," she suggested with a wink.

"I'll reward all of you _when_ we win."

"One minute left!" Midnight announced.

"Right, let's get set up then."

The set up was like this: Uraraka was to his left, Mei was to his right, and Tokoyami was his rider. With the combination of Mei's gadgets and Uraraka's quirk, they'd be able to fly and stay above the competition. Izuku himself was wearing a prototype jetpack, and Uraraka was wearing Mei's hover-soles from the obstacle course. Dark Shadow would cover their blind spots, and Izuku had enough manpower to blow away anyone who got past Dark Shadow.

"LET'S HAVE ONE FINAL COUNTDOWN BEFORE WE BEGIN! THREE! TWO!"

"You guys remember the plan?" Izuku asked the three, drawing nods from each. It wasn't the best plan he had ever come up with, but he had been pressed for time and was unable to get the original people he wanted. But he was confident it would work; he was confident in his team.

"Lead the way and we'll carry you to victory."

"ONE! BEGIN!"

The once calm field turned into a mad stampede, with the 11 other teams gunning for Team Midoriya. They were surrounded from every side, but he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He still wished it wasn't from the beginning.

"They're coming for us right off the bat!"

"So is the curse of first place."

"I apologize for any injuries you may receive, Midoriya!" Iida called out as he and his team rushed for Izuku from one side.

"I'm not! You better look alive, nerd, or you're fucking dead!" Kacchan called out from his other side.

"Classic Katsuki," Mei sweat dropped at her old friend's antics.

"Old habits die hard," Izuku said, readying the controller Mei had given him. "This is only going to piss him off more." With a click, the jetpack activated, and Izuku's team began floating off the ground. Two teams below, each consisting of kids from 1B, smashed into each other.

"AND TEAM MIDORIYA TAKES TO THE SKIES TO AVOID CONFRONTATION! JUST THE KIND OF THING YOU'D EXPECT FROM A TEAM WITH A SUPPORT COURSE MEMBER ON IT!"

"Jiro, take them down!" Toru ordered as her team, which consisted of Koda, Sato, and Jiro, followed the greenet.

The rocker girl nodded and sent her jacks flying into the air, aiming for the jetpack in order to bring them down. She growled in annoyance once Dark Shadow came out and swiped at them, knocking them away.

"Damn bird!"

Team Izuku flew in the air for a few seconds, just enough time to fly over the rest of the teams, before landing back on the ground. They continued to run to avoid being cornered yet again.

"Good job so far team! If we keep it up, we may just survive this."

"I told you my babies were amazing!"

"Thanks Deku!"

"I'm glad to be of service."

There was a maniacal laugh from behind, and the team turned to see Shoji running at them at full speed, his arms folded behind his back. But his team was nowhere in sight. Was he alone? He couldn't be; you needed at least two to a team!

"We're getting trapped between two teams! We need breathing room, Midoriya!" Tokoyami informed his captain as he turned to see Ojiro's team behind them. Uraraka and Mei nodded and got ready to try and escape, but Uraraka was unable to move. Looking down, she realized her foot was stuck to the ground via a purple ball.

"Mineta's ball? But where is he?" Izuku asked.

"Over here, Midoriya!" Mineta shouted, waving from the opening between Shoji's arms, a creepy grin on his face.

"There's no way that's allowed!"

"Judges say yes, it is allowed!" Midnight informed him from across the field.

Mineta began throwing more of his balls out from the opening, forcing Izuku's team to dodge as best as they could even though Uraraka was stuck to the ground. Suddenly a pink appendage shot through the gap, aimed straight for Izuku's head.

' _Tsu's tongue!'_ he thought, quickly ducking under the attack. _'Even Tsu's in there!'_

Mineta began to throw more grapes, and Tsu's tongue darted back out. Izuku continued to dodge before eventually he caught the tongue in his hands.

"Sorry about this, Tsu!" he called out, waving the tongue around, blocking Mineta's sticky grapes and having them stick to her tongue. He pulled back before letting go, causing it to fly back towards her team like a slingshot. It ended up wrapping around Shoji's arms, forcing them closed after being stuck together.

"Nt ool, Mioria!" She called out, unable to properly speak.

"Sorry Mei, but we gotta lose the sole!" Izuku said before pressing the button yet again. The jetpack activated, skyrocketing them into the air, tearing the sole of Uraraka's boot out..

"You owe me for that, mister!"

"We're in the clear now! I say we're pretty even!"

As loud explosions stopped their bickering, the team looked down to see Bakugo rocketing himself up to them, his famous and dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Did you think you were safe up here?! You're never safe around me, Deku!" With a powerful blast, he appeared right next to them, a feral grin spreading across his cheeks. Izuku could see his fingers twitch, a telltale sign he was getting ready to attack him.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku shouted, and Dark Shadow appeared before them, absorbing and tanking Bakugo's blast. The blond growled in anger before feeling something latch onto his shoulder and drag him back down to the ground.

"You're such an idiot!" Kirishima called out as Sero brought Bakugo back down to him, catching him into his arms.

"Shut up and keep moving! We need Deku's-" Bakugo was cut off at the feeling of his headband being tugged off and felt a sudden breeze on his forehead that wasn't there before. Turning around, he glared at another blond who held the headband in his hand.

"So small minded."

"What did you say, you aryan-race fuck?!"

"Even Bakugo had his points stolen!" Uraraka shouted, amazed that the explosive blond and his team now had zero points.

"That works for us. Kacchan is too prideful, which means he'll go after him and stop going for us." Izuku sighed in relief. That relief was short lived when a new team skated in front of them, cutting off their path. Cold, mismatched eyes glared at him angrily.

"Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, nice to see you three again." Izuku nodded to the three currently holding Todoroki up.

"I'll be taking that now," Todoroki said, eyes glancing up to Izuku's headband.

"Yeah, over my dead body," Izuku growled. _'This isn't good at all.'_ he thought, eyes traveling away and watching as multiple teams began rushing towards them.

"He seems to have it out for you, Midoriya."

"I'm irresistible. What can I say?" he joked, trying to hide his fear. And why wouldn't he be scared? Todoroki's team only had three weaknesses that he knew of, and they were how Todoroki refused to use his fire, Iida's metal in his leg, and how Kaminari 'short circuited' after using his quirk too much. Todoroki's ice and Yaoyorozu in general were a deadly combination, but Iida and Kaminari still had their uses, especially Iida if Izuku got distracted. Compare this to what they had; Uraraka's quirk, which made her sick, his magnet quirk (a helpful counter to Iida and Iida only), Mei's remaining gadgets, and Dark Shadow. But Kaminari could potentially destroy her gadgets, and was a good counter to Dark Shadow. Todoroki's team clearly had the advantage here, and Izuku didn't want to show off the tricks up his sleeve just yet.

"The match will be over soon; we just need to keep running. I have a plan, but it'll leave me open for an attack. Let's sit on it and see what happens." Izuku said, causing his team to nod.

As he spoke, Team Todoroki began rushing them, with Iida using his quirk to speed things up. Meanwhile, Izuku could see Yaoyorozu's arm and stomach glowing, meaning she was in the process of creating something.

The thing in Yaoyorozu's arms grew and planted itself firmly into the ground before Todoroki grabbed the object that popped out of her stomach. He was quick to cover himself, Yaoyorozu, and Iida up with it, blocking off what Izuku assumed could only be-

"Indiscriminate Shock, 1.3 million volts!" Kaminari shouted, unleashing a thunder wave to the surrounding area. Dark Shadow was quick to appear before the team, taking most of the damage. The teams nearby weren't so lucky and were shocked as well.

Todoroki then grabbed onto the black pole being produced from Yaoyorozu's arm, allowing his ice to travel down and onto the ground. It was quick to spread, and ended up capturing the teams that were shocked.

"OOO, AND TEAM TODOROKI STOPS THE SURROUNDING TEAMS IN THEIR TRACKS!"

"But only because Kaminari had immobilized them. Todoroki learned from the obstacle course that many students are capable of dodging his ice, and adapted his strategy," Aizawa added.

Izuku pressed the jetpacks button, but instead of jets, smoke began coming out of it. He was right after all; Kaminari's shock had destroyed it.

"They're too fast! We can't get away!"

"Take care of them Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered, causing the shadow to come forth and fly towards the enemy team. It swiped towards Todoroki, but Yaoyorozu created a stone structure from her arm, blocking the attack and saving the rider. The shadow whimpered before coming back.

"Their team is stacked and counters everything we try and do," Izuku growled before feeling his team come to a stop. Turning around, he could see the white out of bounds line right behind them. _'Shit!'_

"AND TEAM MIDORIYA IS TRAPPED AND CORNERED! WHAT WILL THEY DO NOW?!"

"We have another minute left to go. Uraraka, remember that plan I mentioned?" Izuku asked, causing the brunette to nod. "Good. This may seem like cheating, but if the judges allowed Kacchan to do it, then I don't see why I can't either. I'll need you to be ready when I give the signal. Dark Shadow, I'll need you as well."

"Brace yourselves! Hold on tight!" Iida warned his team, the engines in his legs powering and firing up. "TORQUE OVER: RECIPRO BURST!" he shouted, his engines' red flames turning blue, causing his team to shoot off towards Izuku's team like a rocket. Time seemed to slow for Izuku as he watched them get closer and closer, Todoroki's hand outstretched for his headband. They were mere feet away when Izuku called out for his plan to be set into motion.

"DO IT NOW!" Izuku shouted to his team. He felt a hand on his leg, and suddenly he was no longer riding his team, but floating up into the air. Something large wrapped around his stomach, and he gave a thumbs up to the shadow holding him. The stadium watched with wide eyes as he was suddenly flung into the air by Dark Shadow, just barely missing Todoroki as he attempted to snatch the headband.

"AND JUST LIKE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MATCH, MIDORIYA TAKES TO THE SKIES TO AVOID TEAM TODOROKI! ONLY THIS TIME IT'S WITHOUT HIS TEAM! IS **THIS** ALLOWED?!" Mic asked, and received a thumbs up from Midnight. "AND THE JUDGES SAY YES!"

"Classic…Midoriya…maneuver," Iida panted, tired from using his special move.

"That is so unfair! What are we gonna do now?!"

Todoroki growled before using the same pole as before to create a small island of ice next to his team. He jumped onto it, leaving his team behind before using more ice to make the island grow taller and taller, making himself go into the sky.

"Todoroki?!" his team called out, but he ignored them, his eyes fixed onto Midoriya.

"WAIT, DON'T TELL ME-"

"The judges will allow it!"

"NOT GONNA LIE, SOME OF THESE RULES ARE STUPID!"

"Yes they are. I'll be sure to talk to Nezu after this and set up new and fixed rules for next year."

"You know you have enough points to pass, right? There's no need to come after me!" Izuku said as he watched the son of Endeavor get closer to him. _'The guy is persistent, I'll give him that,'_ Izuku thought as he pressed his middle finger against his thumb, aiming and getting ready to send a powerful flick towards the half-hot half-cold user. They were so focused on each other, that neither of them noticed the sound of explosions getting closer.

"Get away from my nerd! The only one allowed to defeat him is ME!" Bakugo shouted with multiple headbands around his throat, suddenly materializing next to Todoroki's right side. The son of a hero gasped, readying his right side to defend against the blond.

"Get away, Bakugo, and I _may_ allow you to advance!"

"No one can threaten my friend besides me!"

The three powerhouses aimed at one another, partaking in the stand off of the century. And, as the three readied their attacks, they were suddenly stopped by Present Mic.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic shouted, causing the three boys to stop their separate attacks. They looked at each other, before Izuku felt himself suddenly gain weight.

"Well, this is awkward," he said before feeling himself begin to fall towards the ground. He watched as the ground got closer, and heard Kacchan yell his name, which was followed by explosions. He readied himself as green electricity danced across his body, planning on saving himself. But suddenly he was caught in two giant arms. Looking up, he smiled as yellow eyes and a black beak stared back at him.

"Good catch, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami praised his quirk as it placed Izuku back on the ground. The greenet grinned before taking off and showing off his headband. "I never doubted you for a second, Midoriya."

"And to you as well. Good job everyone!" He smiled before flinching at the sound of puking. He watched as Uraraka hunched over, her stomach contents being dropped onto the ground. "You did amazing Uraraka!"

"T-Than-*hurk*-k y-you! *splat*"

"None of this would've happened without my babies!"

"Or Midoriya's plan." Tokoyami argued.

"Or us!" Dark Shadow said.

"Hey, this was a _group_ effort! Be proud; we all did amazing!" Izuku cheered, trying to stop the arguing.

"AND IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE TEAM MIDORIYA! FOLLOWED BY TEAM TODOROKI IN SECOND, TEAM BAKUGO IN THIRD, AND FINALLY IN FOURTH PLACE WE HAVE TEAM TETSU-, WAIT, I MEAN TEAM SHINSO! WHEN THE HECK DID THEY COME BACK?!"

Izuku sighed in relief, allowing himself to bask in his team's deserved victory. That was short lived, however, as a hand gripped his shoulder. He turned his head and was surprised by who he saw.

"Let's talk." Todoroki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And here's chap 27. Personally I think it's a bit lackluster, especially since a good portion of this chapter was copy and pasted from the OG chap in the OG CD. Although to be fair I feel this way about a good amount of my chapters. But hey, hopefully some of you will enjoy it, and it just means we're getting close to more action. Liiiiike chapter 40. I had dropped a small little hint of what (or who) appears in the chapter in the notes of one of the previous chapters, and so far no one has figured it out. It's okay, I'm sure someone will _master_ it. ;) ;) **
> 
> **Anyway, I had completed this chapter in Tuesday, and the one guy who betas my stuff just finished it today, so here you go. Sadly I started my new college semester this Wednesday, the 19th, so new chapters might take some time. I'm gonna try to have chap 28 done by this saturday, and hopefully get it out bu monday or tuesday. That's if all goes according to plan.**
> 
> **No author notes today. Just gonna say that so far I'm loving The Owl House, so I'm gonna go binge that until I go back to class at 3:30. Join me next time when Izuku gets duped. See ya in chap 28!**


	28. A Discussion and a Trick

' _Well…this is uncomfortable,'_ Izuku thought to himself, arms crossed against his chest as he and Todoroki stared at one another. After the cavalry battle had ended, Todoroki had dragged him off to a hallway in order to talk privately. Izuku was unsure of what exactly Todoroki wanted to talk about, but he had a feeling it had to be big if he wanted to talk alone. _'Maybe he's going to kill me?'_

"You know, by now most normal people would be talking instead of staring at each other in awkward silence," Izuku said, hoping to get his classmate talking. "Here, I'll start. My favorite color is red, I'm banned from most bowling alleys because Kacchan made a group of grown men cry with nothing but a hockey mask and a rubber chicken, my zodiac sign is cancer, and-" Izuku was cut off as the temperature in the tunnel dropped drastically; he could see his own breath in the air. "Too much? You didn't even let me mention the fanfiction I write."

"I was…overwhelmed," Todoroki finally spoke, surprising Izuku. "And it made me break the promise I made to myself a long time ago."

"I assume you're talking about your fire side," Izuku guessed, and he didn't need any verbal confirmation from the son of Endeavor. The way his eyes hardened was enough to let him know he was right. "It would've given you such a huge advantage these past few rounds. I've always wondered why you've never used it."

"Iida and Kaminari, Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami, Uraraka…none of them felt it. I don't even think Bakugo felt it. But in that moment up there, I was the only one able to truly sense your true power. You didn't even need to _touch_ me, but I still felt it. It reminded me of something; it reminded me of All Might," he said, causing Izuku's eyes to narrow.

' _What are you trying to say, Todoroki?'_

"We have similar quirks. It's obvious I would've reminded you of him." Izuku shrugged, not surprised by this. Tsu had already mentioned something similar weeks prior.

"What I'm trying to say is that the power coming from you felt the same as his," Todoroki clarified, causing the greenet's eyes to widen for a split second. He quickly wiped the surprise away and replaced it with a curious glance.

' _What are you thinking, Todoroki?'_

"Midoriya, tell me. Are you really All Might's secret love child or something?" he asked. All of Izuku's worry vanished at the question and was replaced with pure confusion.

' _He's supposed to be one of the smartest kids in the class? Seriously?'_

"Are you serious right now?"

"It's my best theory. My other one is a lot more…inappropriate," Todoroki trailed off, and Izuku knew what he was trying to say.

"Wha-ew! No! That's fucking _gross_!" Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Todoroki, what the fuck?"

"I admit, it's more far-fetched than you being his son. But nevertheless, answer the question please."

"No, it isn't like that at all! We're not related and he _isn't_ my dad. I haven't seen my dad since I was four, when he moved to the US for his job."

"Isn't like that, huh? That implies there _is_ something going on between the two of you that you aren't supposed to talk about." His eyes narrowed. "Am I correct?"

"You have no idea what I've been through and know nothing of my personal life. All you have are assumptions," Izuku said, and Todoroki hummed in silent agreement.

"My father is the pro hero, Endeavor. You must've heard about him before."

"Ranked second only to All Might, been that way for a long time. He's brutal, but gets results during combat," Izuku said, very aware of the pro. The man had a few pages in one of his earlier hero analysis books; book six, if Izuku wasn't mistaken.

"Correct. I'm connected to him, just as you're in some way connected to the current number one hero, All Might. That just gives me yet another reason to beat you."

"You're speaking as if you don't have a choice."

"It's because I don't," he said coldly. "My father is ambitious, and he's aiming for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself as a hero. But he's never been able to best All Might, who is the living proof of his failure."

"So to put it simply, he's jealous and is gonna do whatever it takes to be number one," Izuku simplified what the boy was saying.

"He's still at it, trying to take down All Might through any means necessary. One way, or another."

' _I don't like the sound of that.'_

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?" he asked, causing the greenet's eyes to widen.

"They taught us that back in middle school. They were a real problem when quirks first appeared, and the sole purpose was to create a powerful child," Izuku said, putting the pieces. "And your father-"

"Bought my mother's relatives to get his hands on her quirk. And now he's raising me to surpass All Might."

"He's trying to live and accomplish his failed dreams through you. He sees you as a means to meet an end rather than a child." Izuku had to suppress his anger. The _thought_ of anyone, much less a hero, doing such a thing was despicable. To make and use a child for such a petty reason? It was awful!

"It's so annoying, and I _refuse_ to be as such. Every memory I have of my mother, I only see her crying. I remember she called my left side unbearable. I can still feel the boiling water being poured on my face." He took a deep breath to calm himself; no point in getting emotional about it right now. "It's why I decided to pick a fight with you, the one who closest resembles All Might in this class. I want to show him what I'm capable of doing without his damn fire quirk. I'll show him I reject his power, and that I can make it to first place without using it."

' _Our lives are so different. His sounds so terrifying. It's weird how we're aiming for the same thing, despite different childhoods, despite different reasons,'_ Izuku thought, watching as Todoroki made his way towards the exit

"It's obvious you're connected to All Might, even if you won't tell me about it. Just know that no matter how furiously you come at me, regardless of which quirk you decide to use, I _will_ defeat you using my right side. I can personally assure you of that."

"I can't imagine what you've gone through, and what you're still going through. I've had help in the past, and continue having it here," Izuku said, thinking about All Might, Bakugo, Itsuka, Ibara…Mei. "In order to become like All Might and become number one, in order to keep the promises I've made to so many people, I need to be strong, and I _can't_ lose this either. I owe it to everyone who has helped me reach this far. You declared war on me earlier, but unfortunately for you, I've never learned how to give up. So listen to me when I say that declaration of war is being thrown right back at you. I _am_ going to beat you, and I _will_ throw everything I've got to make sure I do. So be prepared, Todoroki."

Todoroki stood there for a few seconds before continuing his walk. Izuku sighed and made his way back into the stadium. Both were unaware of a certain blond who had heard the entire thing.

**(Back in the stadium: 15 minutes later)**

"I-I'm feeling several different emotions," Izuku said, staring at the sight before him. He had just exited the tunnel and came back into the stadium, only to be met with the sight of every 1A girl wearing an orange and white cheerleading outfit. "Why the hell are they wearing them?"

"You can thank us for that!" Mineta exclaimed as he and Kaminari appeared right in front of Izuku, each having a perverted smile. "It was a master plan full of cunning, skill, stealth, and perfect timing!"

"We lied to them," Kaminari said truthfully.

"No need to thank us, Midoriya! And, that emotion you're feeling? It's horniness," Mineta cackled before being stopped as he was picked up by the back of his shirt, like a dog or racoon being picked up by the scruff of its neck.

"No, I'm feeling _rage_ and _anger_ right now over you two lying to them about this!" Izuku said, grabbing Kaminari by the back of his shirt before he could try to run away. "You two are going to go over there _now_ to tell them the truth and apologize."

"And if we don't?" Mineta asked. The duo watched as Izuku's eyes glowed green as he brought the smaller boy closer to his face.

"If you don't, I make _grape juice_ ," he growled, causing the two boys to gulp.

"Y-Yeah, n-no prob class rep. We'll get right on it!" Kaminari said as Mineta nodded in agreement. That satisfied Izuku, and the glowing stopped as he let the two go. The boys were quick to scurry over to the girls to let them know the truth. Izuku sighed and shook his head as they ran away.

"What's got those idiots so scared?" Bakugo asked as he walked up to stand beside his friend.

"Me," Izuku sighed. "Let's just get this thing over with. I have a headache now."

"Let's continue with the excitement! Lots will be drawn to see who goes first in the final round of one on one fights!" Midnight informed the crowd and students from her stage.

"Um, excuse me!" Ojiro called out, raising his hand before Midnight could get off the stage. "I'm sorry, but I'm withdrawing," he said, causing 1A to gasp in shock.

"You can't be serious!"

"But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted!"

"It just…wouldn't be right. I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end. I…I think it was the quirk of our rider?" he said, still confused over the whole thing.

' _His team's rider?'_ Izuku thought, eyes scanning the sea of students until he spotted a familiar head of purple. His eyes met the eyes of the purple-haired boy who had declared war on 1A weeks prior. The guy scowled before looking away. _'That guy again. What_ _ **is**_ _his quirk? Mind control? Memory wipe? How is it activated? If his eyes meet with someone else's? Through talking with someone? Too many unknown variables. I need to keep my distance and watch him.'_

"I know this is a great opportunity, and I wish I could take advantage of it. But my conscious just won't let me."

"Hold on now, give it some more thought, Ojiro. This is a big decision to make, after all," Izuku said, trying to make his classmate think about it before proceeding. Participating in the third round could shape and mold his future, after all!

"I have. Everyone gave their all in round two, and I was just someone's puppet! I don't want to advance if I don't even know how I got here. It wouldn't be fair."

' _His pride's been hurt. I understand where he's coming from, but to throw everything away? To just give up? It's hard to stomach down,'_ Izuku thought.

"You're making way too much of this! Just kill it in the final round and _prove_ you deserve to be here!" Toru exclaimed, not wanting her friend to give up after making it this far.

"Yeah, what she said! I didn't do much in the second round either!" Ashido agreed.

"That's not it. I'm talking about my pride here! And I _refuse_ to give that up!" he said passionately. "Also, why are the girls dressed like cheerleaders?" he asked, causing them to blush.

In the end, Midnight allowed not only Ojiro to drop out, but also a boy from 1B who was on Ojiro's team and more or less gave the same reason. The team in fifth place would've sent two people in as replacements, but Kendo and her team disagreed, seeing as how they had been frozen the entire match. After some talking, it was decided that Tetsutetsu and Ibara would enter the third round.

After all of that, the bracket was made and revealed that Izuku would fight the very first match.

Against the purple haired kid, whose name was revealed via the bracket. Shinso.

' _Of course I'm paired with the unknown variable. Well, could've been worse. I could've gotten Kacchan or Todoroki off the bat,'_ Izuku thought to himself.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you were Izuku Midoriya, correct? Seems like we're going to war sooner than I anticipated," a voice said from behind, causing the greenet to turn. "It's a pleasure to see you again. You excited?"

' _Weeks ago he said we're at war, now he's being friendly? What's the angle? Trying to see how I react?'_ Izuku thought, hating how he had little-to-no information about this Hitoshi Shinso. Wanting to test something, he was about to speak before a tail covered his mouth.

"Not this time." Ojiro growled, causing Shinso to smirk. The purple-haired teen turned and walked away after that.

"Quite protective, aren't we?" Izuku asked, turning around to face the blond.

"I guess you could say that. I just don't want you falling victim to him like I did," he said. "You can't say a _word_ to him."

"This is about his quirk, correct? It's activated if you talk to him?" Izuku questioned.

"Exactly. His quirk is something like mind control. It didn't activate until _after_ I answered a question before the second round."

"So I need to keep quiet and make him unable to use it. Seems easy enough. Not many things can make me tick." Izuku nodded to himself. "Of course, there's always a chance I screw up. And if I do, I'm as good as finished."

"Not necessarily. Near the end of the battle I ended up bumping into someone, and it broke the trance he had on me. It's only a guess, but it's the best I've got."

"Thanks for the tip, but it'll do me little good seeing as how it'll just be the two of us. I can't rely on someone else helping me out," Izuku said. "I appreciate the help though, it's letting me make the unknown in this situation known."

"I'm happy to help in whatever way I can." Ojiro smiled before raising a fist. "This may sound selfish, but I'll say it anyway. Beat this guy, for you _and_ me. All right?"

"He won't know what hit him." Izuku grinned, bumping his fist against the blond's.

The time after their conversation passed by quickly. Those who didn't make it into the third round were allowed to play different games, and those who did were also allowed. While some did take part in the games, others, like Izuku and Todoroki, decided against it in order to conserve their strength and stamina. After a while, Cementoss created a stage where the finalists would fight, and Izuku found himself in a hallway waiting to be called out.

All Might had shown up at one point and the two had talked, with the former saying how proud he was of his successor for getting so far and for doing so well in the tournament. They spoke about One For All and Izuku's control, with the hero praising his successor for the amount of power he could control without harming himself.

They talked some more before there was a buzzer, signaling the fighters would be called out any second. All Might wished his successor luck, and Izuku entered the arena soon after.

**(Stadium)**

"LET'S WELCOME OUR FIRST FIGHTERS!" Present Mic exclaimed as they began walking out of their hallways. "WITH A WILL STRONGER THAN HIS SHIELD, WE HAVE CLASS 1A'S CLASS REP, IZUKU MIDORIYA! VERSUS! HITOSHI SHINSO FROM GENERAL STUDIES, WHO HASN'T REALLY DONE ANYTHING TO STAND OUT YET! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE: IMMOBILIZE YOUR OPPONENT OR FORCE THEM OUT OF THE RING! YOU CAN ALSO WIN BY MAKING THE OTHER PERSON CRY UNCLE! BRING OUT THE INJURIES BECAUSE WE HAVE OUR VERY OWN RECOVERY GIRL WAITING ON STANDBY! SO PUT YOUR MORALS ASIDE AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO PLAY DIRTY!"

"Don't listen to him, keep the injuries to a minimum," Aizawa ordered.

"I'll stop anyone who tries to get too rough." Cementoss said, sitting on a concrete chair off on the sidelines.

"To give up after making it this far, it's pathetic and idiotic, wouldn't you say?" Shinso asked, causing Izuku to raise an eyebrow. "In a way, it's a test of how strong your spirit is. If you know what you want your future to hold for you, you can't worry about what other people think."

' _The hell is he talking about?'_

"READY?!

"That monkey was going on about his pride earlier," he scowled.

"BEGIN!"

"But I just think he's an idiot for throwing away his chances like that," Shinso said, causing Izuku's eyes to narrow. The greenet stared at him, and Shinso held back a smile, knowing he had gotten under his opponents' skins. But he grew worried and confused seeing the Izuku smirk.

' _I would've fallen for that, had it not been for Ojiro telling me about Shinso's quirk,'_ Izuku thought, starting to slowly make his way across the field. _'I need to thank him again after I toss this guy out of the ring.'_

' _Why isn't he saying anything?'_ Shinso thought, taking a step back each time Izuku stepped forward. The purple haired boy growled. _'Stupid monkey! He must've said something to him! Think, think, think!'_ he thought to himself, eyes scanning the crowd before they landed on the box 1A currently sat in. He smirked as he remembered how angry his opponent had gotten after mocking his 'little girlfriend' or whatever.

"Must be awesome being in the hero course; you get to meet so many people with interesting quirks. But you also meet a lot of freaks, don't you?" Shinso questioned, getting ready to finish this. "There're a few freaks in your class, especially that chick with the _awful_ pink skin. How do you deal with looking at such a monstrosity all day?"

For a moment, Izuku's brain stopped working, and his previously emotionless self was replaced by a pure, unbelievable rage. The dragon part of him was itching to tear his opponents face off. The boy growled, anger and electricity sparking in his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ did you just-" Izuku began to say, moving faster than before. But then, everything went black. His movements stopped as he felt something take control of his mind. _'What the? I-I can't move!'_

"Bingo." The general studies kid smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **See? Told ya I'd get this up by the weekend. Again for the most part it's a copy and paste from the original CD, with some drastic edits here and there. Hope you've all enjoyed.**
> 
> **Notes Time**
> 
> **Only for like 3 things that I wanna mentioned.**
> 
> **1\. Yes Shinso seems OOC. That was a complaint with the OG CD. Rest assured it'll be explained next chapter.**
> 
> **2\. I'm kinda tempted of making my own Discord server. That way I can better interact with you all, and that way maybe some of you can make a new friend or two. It's just a thought, maybe it enough people say they're interested I'll do it.**
> 
> **3\. I might, MIGHT, either take a small break from this story, or try to write this story at the same time as a new story I'm thinking of making. I think I've mentioned this in a previous author note, but I've been obsessed with Disney's new cartoon 'The Owl House'. The animation is amazing, characters are loveable, I hella relate to the MC Luz, and the ship (that will be canon probably in season 2 or the upcoming finale) is fucking adorable, especially since one of the characters is (spoiler) a disaster gay. So I'm probably gonna make a fic or something of it. Just gotta decide if I wanna add my OC to it or not.**
> 
> **Obviously I'm NOT abandoning this story anytime soon. As I've said I'm excited to get to chap 40, the Training Camp arc, the Overhaul Arc, and chapters 57 through 64 (unless I decide to the timeline a bit. Might ask my friend Os or the TC discord a question and get their inputs). That being said, I'd like to expand a bit and start focusing on other stuff. Like 'Superfamily', 'My Hero Assassin', and the currently untitled 'The Owl House' fic. Hell, I'd even like to make a 'Hazbin Hotel' fic once that show starts having more episodes.**
> 
> **Again, still doing this story. But might some time off/spend a little less time so focus on The Owl House. Hope y'll can understand.**
> 
> **Anyway, hope ya enjoyed. Join me next time when Shinso wishes he was never born. See ya in chap 29!**


End file.
